


Violet Valley

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Autumn - Dream of Phthinoporon [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 96,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v1.0，PTSD零雀&复活修旧设补完part2，有多个OC角色出现。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

帘幕上的吊铃响了两声，那点儿微小的动静相对于下方人群的嘈杂而言不值一提。她从面前的水烟壶上抬起眼睛，向楼梯的方向一瞥。地下一层的空气不太好，但住客们还是会聚在这地方用餐或者来杯廉价的酒。新下来的两位没有靠近烟雾缭绕的角落地，但也离得不很远。他们挤在圆桌的一侧，个头较高的一位叫住侍应生，没有索要菜单就低声而快速地完成了点单。当然了，菜单上统共也没多少东西，正常人看过几次之后就能顺畅地背下来。他们来到这里大约有三天了，这样做也不奇怪。

他们交谈时所用的是罗斯地区的方言，而且语速很快。考虑到这里已经深入中华联邦的腹地了，距离朱禁城也不远，来往的人群即使不是完全不通外语，有所了解的也应当是世界范围内更为通用的不列颠尼亚官方语言。还算谨慎，C.C.想，可惜依然不够警惕。这地方也不是完全没有听得懂他们对话的例外，比如说闲游过来的自己。她盯着那两人看，并没有关切到出言提醒他们这点。面点端上来了，还有一杯果汁和一杯果酒。个头较高的那个挠了挠后脑，把柔软的浅褐色头发给弄乱了。

“——你得想办法……”他说。

“安静。”另一人说，是个尖细而冷淡的女声。女孩用宽大的围巾包着脑袋，及至食物呈上来后才拨开裹在脸前的布料。她把本来摆在同伴面前的果酒抢了过来，导致坐她对面的年轻人苦笑着摸了摸鼻子，认命地拿走了那杯橙汁。

“再这么耗下去的话，我们的钱就要用光了。”他在桌面上抬起手掌。女孩冰蓝的眼睛扫向他，年轻人当即缩了缩脖子。“好吧，你的钱。”他咕哝道，“你平时是通过什么途径来钱的？催眠诈骗吗？还是偷窃销赃？”

“差不多。”女孩说，低头玩着自己的手指，“小狗的情况依然不太好，应该说这阵子又变差了，我们得等他好转一点了再继续上路。也就是说我们还得在这里留一阵。既然要留就不能很快逃走，在没有退路的时候招惹是非容易陷入麻烦。”她顿了顿，停下拨弄指尖的动作，慢吞吞地去够面前的食物。“临走之前我再干上几票。”

切好的牛肉终于送了上来，他们这才开始用餐。“你到底为什么管他叫小狗？”男孩说，嘴里裹着吃食发声不太清楚，“叫小鸟要更合适一点吧？”

“轮不到你来管我，小饼干。”女孩说。

“好吧，好吧。”男孩悻悻地低下头。他们闷不做声地吃了一会儿简陋的晚餐，女孩好似先一步吃饱了，手指缩回到围巾面料底下。她的表情看起来心不在焉，从衣袋中掏出了什么捏在手里摩挲。她的手藏在围巾里，从旁边不太能看清那是什么物件。她的同伴显然知道，摇着头提醒她最好还是收起来。“所以你很熟悉安全销赃的门道，”他接着说，“然后你还是不打算把这个脱手掉。”

“你也没提过把小狗扔下不管。”女孩说，“我以为你会提的。”

“要不是他……躺在那里的就是我了。不对，我可能压根没法活着出来。”男孩说，声音有些沉闷，“我还不至于没良心到那个地步。”

他叹了口气，回归了沉默，一直持续到他也放下餐具为止。他们没有吃完全部餐点，肉食也剩下了小半。男孩举手要了打包，随后才重新拿起自己那杯没喝完的橙汁。“所以你是想去找他的。”他慢悠悠地说，“我是说，那家伙。”

“目前为止都还没有人投反对票，我就默认你们都同意了。”女孩说，“小狗大概已经认主了，你想拉着他不去找人也很困难吧？”她盯着他看，慢慢皱起眉头。“怎么，你这是在犹豫吗？”

“我不知道。”男孩说，“没有目的也许能活得更轻松一点。”

“谁在说这话？一个狙击手？”

“哼。”他憋出一声鼻音。他喝完了饮料，肩膀抖了一抖。“我又扫荡了一些资料。虽然我觉得在罗斯境内找不列颠尼亚本国的资料会比在中华联邦境内更容易，还好这也不是多么机密的事情。”他告诉她，压低声音继续讲述，“已经查明过了，皇帝早年还是个小皇子的时候，一度被送往东亚，在日本沦为11区之后下落不明，后被证明是藏身在阿什弗德家的庇护下……”

“回屋再说。”女孩抵住手掌示意暂停。她率先站起身，重新裹紧脑袋，将那张属于异乡人的精致漂亮的脸蛋藏好了。男孩耸起肩，跟着她一道站起来，侧过身子时总算能让角落里看清他金绿色的明亮眼睛。

“行吧，你说了算。”他说。

他们带走了剩下的食物，一前一后地攀上阶梯。他们上楼的时候，那只藏在围巾底下的手稍微露出了半截，指缝里隐约漏出一抹殷红光彩，像是上等的宝石。他们走得很快，伴随着吊铃叮叮响动消失在帘幕后方。C.C.将目光收了回来，缓缓吐出一口气。

狄安娜，她回想起女孩的名字。不见得是本来的名字，但好歹有那么一个属于人类的称呼。笼子里的编号者，供人摆布的棋卒，即使是一个足够迷人的完成品，也依然打着地洞里的烙印。然而总会有鸟儿向往天空，总会有聪明的女孩不那么听话。她翘起嘴唇微笑，将一道线索与另一道联系起来。一个过去的契约沉寂了很久，前些日子被触动了，她知道这意味着什么。

“发现了什么有趣的事吗？”桌边另一个本地女人问她。C.C.单手支着下颌，空闲的手指将烟管拨回嘴边，含糊地吸食了一口。

“或许。”她若有所思地看向上方，“有人从笼子里出来了，相关人士竟然一个字都没告诉我。看来旅行该去往下一站了。”

 

他们在路途辗转中错过了新年的钟声。先是回归舰队，然后是当前的黑色骑士团总部，接下来又是舰队。有赖于他的眼睛恢复了往日的功效，在最初的混乱过后，借助一套压低帽檐后足够遮挡面部的标准制式团服，鲁路修安静地在现任ZERO身边潜伏了几日。多数时候他都躲在有门禁的休息室内，不和ZERO之外的任何人进行接触。一个幽灵从地下游荡回来，至此依然维持着幽灵的状态，不让更多活人知晓他的存在。

再然后他们回到东京，他们抵达时正碰上雨雪交加的潮湿天气，行车停至路沿时玻璃上贴着的冰碴都化尽了，只剩下铺盖下来的雨水斜划出更多淌流痕迹。他们停在一栋两层楼的独栋房屋前方，街道尽头安安静静无人打扰。ZERO给自己扣回面具，从驾驶位下来，掏出钥匙启开了大门。房子里空无一人，鲁路修进屋后四下打量了一番，没有在明处发现任何监视器之类的存在，看起来是个普普通通的私人场所。

天已经亮了，但他们都疲于奔波整夜未睡。屋主将披风解开，随手抛到沙发背上，取下的面具也一并丢进坐垫。他没有做过多解释，简单地指出浴室的方向，一个空房间，又从大概是主卧室的地方拿出一套宽松的干净睡衣。鲁路修看出他至此还不想谈话的意图，没有即刻就继续纠缠不清，反正自己的眼睑也发沉得厉害。

他走出浴室时，指给他的房间里已经铺好了被褥。窗台上稍微落了些灰，看得出来是长期没有人使用所致，一时间也来不及完全清洁干净。鲁路修记下了这点，环视周围试图辨识出更多需要捡拾的地方。他这样做时并不感到多么困倦，却在蜷入被褥下方的五分钟内迅速失去了知觉。数日以来他都维持着提心吊胆的状态谨慎度日，生怕不慎撞见某些自己的Geass不能二次生效的对象还被瞧见了脸。至此为止所有的保密章程是都由ZERO一人完成的，不是说这样做不可靠，只是客观来说风险性也相当大。

此时他总算抵达一个相对僻静的角落，没有未知数惊扰，整方空间里只有那个一早同他分享了包括性命和死亡在内的全部秘密的人在旁。不需要隐瞒，不需要担忧，不需要思虑更多，他终于可以小憩一会儿。他在白日混沌的梦境中回到海潮中，他们都在那里，在滩涂上等待冰冷潮水将自己淹没。覆着面具的影子在他面前化散，整个过程中都不发出半点声息，没有言语亦没有呼唤，直至完全变作沉默的浮沫。

他醒过来，头疼得像宿醉未醒，尽管他分明一点儿酒精都没沾。他溜下床，抓起挂在椅背上的外套披回肩头，去厨房给自己泡了杯速溶咖啡。窗外的雨还没停，淅淅沥沥斜打着关拢的玻璃。领他来这里的男人仍然坐在客厅里，待在那光景前头，如僵硬塑像般一动不动。

“我的头好痛。”他轻声抱怨，趿拉着拖鞋向对方走去。那人沉默地盯着窗外，及至他走到近旁，肩膀才微微一颤。没有脱下外衣，也不去到别处转转，比他更像是个过客，随时都会匆匆逃去一般。真有趣，他想。除去自己之外，枢木朱雀分明是最无处可逃的人了。

“雨还在下。”男人说，“你该躺回去多睡两个钟头。”

“而你该好好看着我再说话。”鲁路修说。

他抱着手臂站在那人身前，以一个很容易叫人显得苛刻而刻薄的角度俯瞰那张面孔。面具下的人保持着能够令人辨识出来的枢木朱雀的旧貌，眉目轮廓间沉下一抹脱离了青涩稚嫩的疲惫。过去的三年有余的时间在他身上是正常流逝的，保留了原有的叫人熟悉的部分，在细节处分异出微妙的不同。最为显著的变化是神情，沉寂下去的生气与失去光彩的眼目。以往即使是恶名累累令人谈之色变的零之骑士，不论在外表现得怎般冷酷不近人情，至少在战场上燃烧怒火时都还是激烈而鲜明的。

如今很难再寻找到那样的痕迹了，不再有生动的火焰，余下的是一捧余烬。鲁路修垂首望向他，脚尖将将逼至他的脚尖前方。“那么，我们从头开始。”鲁路修说，将谈话步奏握回自己手上，偏头重新环视了一下周围空间，“首先，这里是什么地方？”

“皇历二零一八年动荡期时，柯内莉娅殿下一度疑似遇害，实际上是匿居起来养伤并等待重新回到台面前的机会。这是她的住所。”对方机械地回答道，“战后她前往欧洲帮忙处理遗留事务，临行前将这里的所有权转给了女皇陛下。女皇将它转赠给我，说我迟早要回归到黑色骑士团体系下，至少需要一个能在日本境内落脚的地方。”

“通俗一点说，你现在的住处。”鲁路修说，为这房子的来历皱了皱眉。他的二皇姐没有多少奢华铺张的习惯，匿居时挑选这样一处地方倒也说得过去。柯内莉娅做事相当谨慎，至少这屋子里一眼望去见不到多少鲜明的个人痕迹——话虽如此，这地方易主的时间应该也不短了。

“大多数时候我都不住这里。”ZERO说，“我不是很需要固定住所，尤其是在战争开始之后。”

“你是为他们领头的，不是普通士兵。甩给你的应该只有决策性的问题。”鲁路修说，毫不客气地带上了训斥意味，“正常来说，不需要出战的时候，你只要定期去骑士团驻东京办事处之类的地方报道就行了吧？还是说你真的更情愿把二十四小时都耗在军事基地里？”

“我会定期回来的，行吗？即使是留在伯利恒那阵子我也会。”ZERO说。他的手指在扶手上攥紧，指节稍稍反折起来。“你还要问什么？”

“常理来说，应该是由你来问我。”鲁路修说。此刻不该由他来主动发声，情理而言与他谈话的一方应该主动跟他抢夺谈话步奏。“我现有的价值，我能提供的信息，我可以在这场战争中起到什么作用。看着我。”他望向对方的脸孔，沉声进行呵斥，“你忘记向我提问的方式了吗？”

屋主以一个缓慢僵硬的速率扭回头，抬起了眼睛。他的眼睛没有对焦。“你暂时不能离开这里。”他平声说，“我们总能想办法慢慢弄清那些事的，没必要急于一时。”

“所以你是打算把我安置在这里了。”鲁路修说，撇嘴嗤笑了一声，“好吧，继续吧，我可不信我们今天只能取得这么点进展。”

天气很冷，屋子里没开任何供暖设备，他拢了拢深色的外披，决计之后去检查一下空调是不是还好使。既然他需要在这里待上一阵，期限未知，他还是应该为自己的居住体验多做些打算。想到这里他又生出些复杂感念，照理来说，比之他们先前那一次满口谎言的会面和试探，问答的位置已经交换了。然而他对此有所认知，另一人却像是毫无自觉性，或分明知晓也不愿去做。

“我会给你提供一个不记名账户。”在他分神思考时，ZERO继续发声道，“如果你有任何想购置的东西，个人物品之类……”

“认真的？你对我这么放心？”鲁路修怀疑地挑起眉梢，“考虑到我的身份和立场问题，常规来说不该是我写好清单然后你审查三次再决定要不要照办吗？”

“我会直接检查资金流向，不劳费心。”ZERO回答他。

那人语气中多了些冷漠强硬的成分，这让他稍微放心了些。“还算不错，我是说你的警惕性。”鲁路修说，松开了交叠抱着的胳膊，自顾自比划起手指，“那么，活动范围，日常开销，还有什么别的限制吗？对外通讯？话是这么说，我认为我的活动状态还是保密为好，所以我大概也不能朝外发信吧？”

“C.C.一直在更换联系方式。你想要最近的那一个的话，我可以提供给你。”ZERO说，“不过通常都是她自己主动找上门来。”

他微微耸起肩，翻过手掌做出无奈姿态。鲁路修按下自己的指尖，落在他的覆着手套的掌心当中，温度被隔绝开来，触感则相当柔软，并换得那人身躯中传来的一阵不明显的颤栗。他的手指半蜷握起来，僵硬着不去并拢握紧。鲁路修按着他的两侧掌心，仔细观察着他的神态。“很高兴知道你至少还能在别的活人面前摘下面具，哪怕只有一个。”鲁路修说，“我没说错吧？”

“她主动闯进来的。”ZERO说，面颊上的血色减退了几分。

“为什么放纵她这样做？就因为我是她的契约者吗？”

“她是ZERO的共犯。我以为我们都认可这点。”

“是吗，我记得过去你对这件事的态度一直不太明朗。”鲁路修说，陡然冷哼了一声，“现在，看着我说话。我不会再说下一次了。”

他将对方不知何时又飘移走的视线拽回自己所在的方向上，指尖隔着手套面料钝重抠摁着掌心纹路。“你的质疑呢？你的问题呢？你的要求呢？”他提高声音，一条条迸出自己的思虑和指责，“如果你自认为是ZERO，需要替全局考虑，你该把我留在更封闭的地方，对我进行更久的观察，确认我真的不会对你们造成威胁再作下一步打算，而不是辗转几天后就把我领回家里不闻不问。我至少要经历一次简单的审问，最好赶在我还提不起精神也很难构思谎言的时候进行。我是怎么逃出来的，身后会不会有追兵，具体为了什么而这样行动，往后又有什么更加长远的打算。”他俯下身，逼近对方的额首，手掌也一并覆压下去。他将对方的指掌都紧密按住，从勾起的指尖上捕捉到细微的颤抖。“要求的部分就更多了。”他没有就此打住，而是进一步继续，“限制行动应该用更加严厉的方式，监视、监听和用以定位的腕铐。对于一个死得人尽皆知的疯子暴君来说，这样的待遇并不过分。我是不应当、也不可能在公众视野内复活的，内部消息是否要流通、流通到何种程度也需要斟酌，保密人应有多少个，对外发出信息的渠道要掐得多么严格，都是你该去拿捏的问题。”他逼近面前的人，盯着近在咫尺的瑛绿眼睛。“如果你想只以ZERO的立场来面对一切，我倒要问你了，”他冷声道，“作为实际应当确保我死去的人，即使刨除掉把我重新枪决掉的方案，你当前应该采取的其它行动又在哪呢？”

“我在考虑。”面前的人说，嘶哑声音勉勉强强挤出嗓子。鲁路修迸出一声嘲弄鼻音，继而将它拉长作一连串讥诮冷笑。他按着对方的手掌，缓慢轻柔地摩挲起来，听见对方的呼吸声愈发粗沉。

“你真的在考虑吗？”他说，“迄今为止都是我在给你指明方向。还是说你更习惯这样，嗯？一旦我回到你身边了，你就把决策权和行动力都还到我手里了？”他看着对方的模样，嵌套在一个被拟定的形象中，一个活着的、流动的影子。“过去你还会对我提出异议呢，零之骑士大人。怎么，我不在的这些年间你反而退步了吗？”他扯起嘴角，“先前在希兰的时候，你不是还会跟我呛声吗？结果到了现在，你不戴上那张面具还不知道该怎么跟人对话了吗？”

“我说了我在考虑。”面前的人咬牙道，“你根本就不——”

他猛一下弹起身，像试图自卫一般挥打了胳膊。鲁路修及时退开，没有被撞到脑袋，却被这一下挥动给推搡出去，直接撞上了一旁的低矮桌几，踉跄跌倒间及时抓住一旁的沙发椅座才不至狼狈地滚至地毯上。他的膝腿撞得生疼，从茶几上侧着身慢慢支坐起来。他以为自己是激怒对方了，正迅速盘算着该怎么躲避可能接踵而至的报复，却不料对方半晌未动，如足步生根一般定立着，面色在灰蒙天空的映照下一片惨然。

他抬起胳膊的动作毫无征兆，反手一巴掌重重抽在自己脸颊上。鲁路修被惊得一愣，一时间没反应过来当前走势，眼睁睁看着对方一言不发地抬起另一侧手掌，速度飞快地又甩出了响亮的一耳光。

“——朱雀！”

这下鲁路修回过神来了，两三步冲上前去，扯住对方再度抬到半空的手腕。“你做什么？！”他惊怒交加地低吼道，眼见着对方两侧面颊上都迅速浮起红肿痕迹，心头紧揪着一痛。那人缓慢地眨了眨眼，目光有些恍惚，好似还没从过于结实的力道中缓过劲来，就这样露出了好似不知所措的困窘神情。他轻轻挣动了一下胳膊，稍一动弹又顿住了，仿佛拿不准主意是否该使力挣脱，也许一旦那样做了又会刹不住力道——之类的。他抿起嘴唇，再度轻轻抽动了一下手臂，呼吸间发出几欲哀求似的急促声息。鲁路修松开手，他迅速往旁侧退了一步，又是一步，然后大步跨到沙发座前，抓起放置在那里的面具和披风。

“……我还有事要处理。”他咕哝道，将披风甩上肩头，下颌稍稍一点，声音轻而飘忽，“就在东京，不会离开太久。现在，你可以躺回去多睡上两个钟头。”

他从前门离开了，钻入车座，前挡的雨刮推出一片暗沉的空白，从窗口看去望不见车内的情境。车辆行驶远了，消失在视野边界。鲁路修退回到沙发边，反复摩挲着自己的指尖，站立许久才探手抵住前额，闭拢眼睑发出长长一声叹息。

 

“我想知道你究竟从那座岛上带回了什么。”卡莲说。

他们终于面对面碰上了头。红发的驾驶员像是前脚才刚刚离开医务室，肩上鼓起一块绷贴痕迹，边缘隐约从衣领探出一线。除此之外，她看上去还算健康，只是有些疲惫。他猜想自己面具底下的脸看上去可能比她更糟糕，也就没提这方面的问题。

“一台装甲骑。”他回答道，“送给帝国技术部当礼物了，恰拉保下了技术共享权和共同开发升级的协作权，如果你是对这方面的分配有意见——”

“它的驾驶员是谁？”卡莲直截了当地问，“所有参与救援行动的人员都声称岛上只有你一个人，完全没有出现第二种说法，但那玩意儿总不可能是凭空出现的吧？”

“我的战绩很糟糕吗？”他反问她，“那只是一台实验机型，我完全可以独自解决它的驾驶员然后把那家伙抛尸到海里。”

“我觉得你会选择抓活俘，而不是在能够取得压倒性优势的情况下把事情做绝。”

“那也可能是他发现打不过我然后自杀了，我来不及阻止。”

“ZERO。”她说。她站定脚步，伸出胳膊拦住他的去路。她扬起头看他，碧蓝眼目中闪逝过复杂神色。“我曾经在很长时间里一直担任着你这个身份的保密人。”她深吸了一口气，缓缓倾吐出来，“我不是在要求知情权，虽然我很想这么做。如果揍你一顿能让你松口的话，我就动手了。”

“我想也是。”

“我觉得我姑且还算值得信任。”

“我从没有就此质疑过你。”ZERO说，“问题从来就不在于你，红月。”

他轻快地绕过她的阻拦，继续沿着走廊前行，他听见她在背后叹气，鞋跟噔噔一阵响后重新跟上自己的步子。会议陈词中她时不时向他瞥来，带着些说不清道不明的意味。他好奇她是否从别处听到了什么风声，不是从骑士团内部，来自别处，或干脆是出于某种直觉。她终究没抛出更贴近真相的话题，但还是显得比平日更为不安。会议结束后她提前告假，说自己需要回去探望家人。她提起“回家”时他手掌一抖，为了掩饰这份失态而干脆十指相抵摩挲起来。卡莲深深看了他一眼，摇着头转身离开了。

问题的根源从来只关乎两个人，制造面具的人和接下面具的人。他不能简单地将一切问题都归咎于鲁路修，即使鲁路修本人并不介意他这样做。他该如何开口解释，小心地将私人层面的信任交付给旁人，在长久生疏之后都成为了难以想象的事。他处理完积存的事务，检查过了最新的战报，太平洋上的战团暂时没有扩大，祸乱和纷争以欧洲为中心辐射开来。另一个叫人忧心的情报是，监测网中失去了达摩克利斯的行迹。即时隐形装置能否铺张到那么大的范围，骑士团正在向不列颠尼亚官方发出技术核查请示。武器永远是藏在暗中的更为危险，所有人都明白这个道理。

他回程时还想着先前的战斗，自己失去知觉前所见的景象，庞然大物升入天空逐渐镀上云雾色彩，如今他才意识到那是个多么不祥的征兆。他感到疲惫，除去向天空发动袭击之外，他对此并没有更好的应对方针。然而再一次袭击必然是不被允许的，刺探只得那么一回，在他经历了那么一回险境之后，不管黑色骑士团中还有多少钉子存在，短期内他想出动装甲骑都不会太容易。

也许有人能提出更好的应对方案，他想。那个人必然是有办法的，至少比自己能拿出手的主意多。先前他每每遇到类似的困境都会立即想起那个人来，又会强行止住思绪，对自己重复职责早已交到自己身上了。这回情况有些不同，这次那个人当真回归了，在他可看管的范围内，可以同他交谈，可以聆听他的话语并给出回应。他这样想着，个中感触仍然轻飘飘的，如同虚妄梦境，久久无法落到实处。

他抵达住屋时已经濒临傍晚，他将车倒入库中，走回前门时还有雨水击打在他的面具顶端。屋子里暖和得令人诧异，浮尘也比之前要少去了许多。ZERO环顾了一下周遭明显被打扫过的痕迹，在摘下面具的同时轻轻慨叹了一声。他还是依照惯例将披风随意抛到沙发背上，面具也扔在一旁，然后在某一刻骤然放轻了脚步，踩踏在柔软地毯上无声无息地向前挪移了一段距离，又踌躇着站定了。

扶手椅被留在屋里的人给占据了，削瘦身影斜靠在椅背里，头脸歪向一侧，好似在经历过一番打扫房屋的体力劳动后偷空睡着了。他换回了他从地下带出来的那套白衣，一边手肘支在扶手上，指背撑着下颌，呼吸平稳均匀。他的头发着实长了不少，有几绺在末梢打着卷儿散在肩头，整身姿态如同画像般安静从容。

ZERO站在不足惊扰到他的距离上，沉默而茫然地注视着他。那当然是一个活人，拥有呼吸与温暖热度，即使站在旁侧也能察觉到。是活着的，是真实存在的，能够感知到气息，一度令人熟悉过的身体的气味。复生的死者，往昔的影子，从幽灵的样貌中跳脱出来，落在咫尺之遥的地方。ZERO压抑着自己的脚步和呼吸，胸腔中的拍击不知怎地加快了几分。他缓慢接近的步伐近乎胆怯畏惧，好似自己仍然置身于梦境里，一旦予以重击就会破碎了。

他迈步接近了，以自己不会感到焦躁、反而能逐渐适应的速度一寸一寸移向前去。活着的人躯如同一座炉灶，安静而温暖地向周遭烘烤着热度，向外界和他人飘散出真实的生命力。他能感觉到的，他能认知到的，他凑上前去，终于到了触手可及的地步。他魔怔似地躬下身，为自己胸腔中满溢出来的柔软哀鸣感到困惑。那抹温柔情绪像是思念，在空洞中与百种思虑纠缠裹杂在一起，矛盾而无法坦诚。

待到他回过神时，他已经离得足够近了，近到能捕捉到对方闭合的眼睑上轻微的颤抖，以及耳根上浮起的鲜艳血色。是在何时醒来的呢——ZERO迟疑地想着。对于长期置身在各式需要维持戒备心的环境中的人而言，鲁路修会在有人悄悄接近时警惕地察觉也是理所当然的。然而他没有睁开双眼，没有阻断旁人的接近，试图向他、向自己确认什么，他大抵一并察觉到了这样的索求。他的眼睫在等待的过程中维持着微妙的颤动，他的呼吸也紧促了几分。那么——是在等待什么呢。

我又是想确认什么呢，ZERO想着。我能够记起的事情，我能够倾注的情感，我身体里还没死去的部分。还剩下多少，是否还能回应旁人的呼唤。他在逐渐昏暗下来的光景中凑近，终于碰上了那人微微分张的嘴唇。

温暖的，柔软的，令人安心的触感。他缓慢触碰的形式近乎笨拙，停留在轻浅的摩挲中，犹疑着不敢更进一步。然后从某一刻起，假装还在沉睡的人有了动静和回应，将更切实的亲吻力度压覆回他的嘴唇上。静谧与安宁一并终止了，薄弱的平衡被打破了，那个人的手掌搭上自己的手臂，缓慢地攥紧了。先是小臂，一寸一寸上移掐握在肩头，指腹扫过他的颈项，温柔拢在他肿胀未消的面颊上。压覆来的热度侵吞着他的呼吸，黏附着他的唇舌，浸入他的口腔，逐渐开始烧灼。炉灶变成了太阳，滚烫得像要将人灼伤一般。足够多了、足够多了——他猛地抽身退开，脚步向后跌去，仓皇如在日光照耀下无从遁形。

那个人醒来了，一早就醒来了，此刻终于撑开眼睑，掀出沉静深邃的晶紫色。他张嘴说了些什么，ZERO没有听清。没有办法听清，他的声音，他真实想传达的言语，那是倾诉给另一个死者的，迄今为止他还独断专行地呼唤着那个名字。预备逃离的人掩住前额，踉跄着退回到自己的房间，将自己闭锁起来，倒卧回床铺上艰难喘息。

“朱雀。”那个人说。朱雀。在言语中夹杂的呼唤，嘴唇拼凑出熟悉字形，声音传递而来，截断在空处戛然而止。ZERO侧在床铺上，手指绞紧自己的头发，手掌掩住耳廓，闭眼时耳际呼啸起崩塌般的沉重轰鸣。

 

任务经历和生活经验是两回事，前者能为后者带来一定帮助，但终究是不可取代的。

就比如说，在预备启程前，她终究还是遇上了麻烦。那会儿她在地下一层游荡，尝试跟附近片区的地头蛇套话。他们一行人都没有正规的身份证明，所以菲利克斯的身体情况再怎么不乐观也只能去地下诊所一边砸钱一边想办法。那家伙的生命力很旺盛，一路颠簸来的途中时好时坏，可一直都没恶劣到完全不能行动的地步。药物，安全的路线，不那么艰难的行进方式。作为临时小组中在外活动最久的一人，她需要自己出面打点好这些。

然而这趟旅程和平时的任务还是有很大不同的，以往她在行动前就有明确目的，即使是在看似一团乱的逃亡途中，也有人告诉她每一个行动步骤。真正要她自己拿定全部主意，她就有可能在一些环节出纰漏了。好比现在，地头蛇的二把手将她截在角落里，手掌支在她脑袋边，个头高得将她完全逼在阴影里。“在这里晃悠得够久了吧？”男人说，“怎么，想找人搭趟顺风车？没这么容易，也没这么便宜。还是说你有别的目的？”

“我不明白你的意思。”狄安娜说。男人手里捏着短匕，用尖端挑起她的围巾边角，威胁意图相当明显。她的眼睛不是时时刻刻都管用，至少不能用于消除已经明确的敌意。她偷偷向旁边瞟，奥利弗在拍打面色还苍白的菲利克斯的肩膀，目光越过人群担忧地向她瞥来。她试图伸出手去，只要能多比出一个求助信号——

“有企图的人是你，小丫头。”面前的男人说，“你很清楚自己揣着什么心思，我才是该提问的那个。”

如果他们没有拖着一个伤员，逃窜或者斗殴都要方便很多。狄安娜刚一咬牙，准备打出行动手势，旁边忽然传来一声轻笑。男人眉头一皱，稍微后退了半步，让她得以悄悄转过眼目，窥向烟雾缭绕的圆桌边沿。一个少女身姿的人抛下烟管，从水烟壶边逸散开的朦胧遮障中轻巧游弋而出，明确地向她靠近，白皙手掌搭在了她的肩头上。

“你好呀，亲爱的。”那人说，“一个人在外头瞎晃悠可不行。”

狄安娜恍惚了片刻，原本不甚确定的认知随着那人道出言语的声音迅速变得清晰。持印者的打扮与先前有很大不同，长发披散开来，肩上裹着不知名的毛皮，覆身的是一袭窄摆的绸缎裙袍。她金色的眼瞳在昏暗灯光下盈着似人非人的诡谲光亮，面上扬起柔软笑意。她的手臂攀过来，绕过女孩的肩头，从容地将手持武器的一人挤出这方空间。

“你的熟人？”男人皱着眉问，面上的敌意削减了不少。魔女的嘴唇扯起微妙弧度，手掌沿着女孩的肩背游走，末了亲昵地兜住她的腰身。

“我的小猎物。我一早就看好了，天知道怎么就跑这儿来啦。”魔女说，贴着女孩的耳垂亲了亲，眼睑都没多抬一下，“我不管你想找什么乐子，别来跟我抢人，行吗？”

男人冷哼了一声，狄安娜感到搭在自己腰间的手指紧了紧。她垂下眼睑，装出一副温驯无辜的模样。匕首锋刃的寒芒从她面前一晃，然后消失了。她盯着自己的脚尖，直至男人的脚步声远去，汇入人群的嘈杂里。喷在她耳畔的温热气息一缓，好似叹息了一声。她抬起头来尝试发问，替她解围的女人竖起一根手指，点在她的嘴唇前方封住她的言语。

“过来，这里有点吵，不太方便说话。”魔女轻声说，揽着她向楼梯的方向走去，“谨言慎行，蜜糖，留神别被人听去了秘密。”

她上楼时递给仰头看来的男孩们一人一个稍安勿躁的眼神，拢好围巾后咬了咬牙，并着魔女的步子一道走至梯阶顶端。她们回到一层后继续向上行走，一路转至三楼尽头的房间，魔女将她推进门后，自己也挤入门缝后反手扣上了门锁。旅店的房间都不太大，单人居住的更是如此。地板上堆积着一些空的零食包装袋，桌台上则是零碎的瓶瓶罐罐化妆品。没什么特别的，虽然狄安娜也没见过多少独自出行的普通女性房间，但她觉得应该差不了太远。她困惑而戒备地盯着对方，魔女伸出手来，将她按坐在床尾边缘。“放松点，”她说，“你看，这会儿我手里可没拿着枪。”

狄安娜缩了缩脖子。“所以你确实是之前的——”

“嗨。”持印的魔女站立在桌台边，侧腰倚靠上去，倾斜着上身快活地向她挥手，“想我了吗？”

女孩一时哑然，不知道该不该指出上回她们见面的场景可是相当不友好，以至于她坐在这儿的安全感并不比她被匕首逼在面前时更多。过去在教团内被称呼为C.C.的魔女笑眯眯地看着她，凑过身来弯下腰，解开了她的围巾，手指贴着她的脸蛋儿蹭了一圈。“你怎么在这里？”狄安娜小声道，僵着脖子不知是否该避开她的抚摸。C.C.拍了拍她的下颌边侧，随后伸出一根手指来，轻轻点在了她的鼻尖上。

“这是我该问你的。”魔女说，声调微妙地上扬着，“笼子里的小可怜跑出来了，嗯？还不止一个。和你一道的有多少人？”狄安娜刚刚转开视线，C.C.就又拍了拍她的面颊下侧。“别装傻，反正我大概也有别的途径可以知道。”

持印者点了点自己的前额，轻快地眨了眨眼。狄安娜绷着脸，慢腾腾地举起右手，比出三根手指。“加上我是这个数。”她补充道。C.C.直起身，以审视眼神盯了她一会儿，随后抄起胳膊在身前抱住了。

“不算多。”魔女评价道。她向后退去，重新靠上了桌台。“你们是怎么想到要冒险从老鼠洞里跑出来的？”她眯起眼睛，“新的希望，自由意志，地表上别的去处，总要有人给你们提供其中一两项吧？还是全部？”

“我有必要回答你的问题吗？”女孩生硬地说。她的手指在衣裙上攥紧，拿捏不准这个与歌利亚的派系互为异端的女人心下在作何打算。C.C.撅起下嘴唇，往刘海上吹了口气，拂动了几缕发丝，令她前额的猩红印记隐约露出一线。

“自然没有。”她说，弯起一抹古怪笑意，“不过你有必要学会独立思考。就比如说，我，作为当世自由行动的持印者，一度与驻扎进不列颠尼亚核心的教团联系紧密。那么抛开一些个例和不稳定因素，如果一个Geass能力者并不是你们的同类，不是穹顶下的实验体，最可能知悉相关情报乃至将契约力量赠与他的人是谁呢？”

她的视线扫来的方式缓慢而完整，刻意在自己腰间衣袋的位置停留。狄安娜下意识地隔着衣料按上那里，触到一小块凸起的圆滑形状。那块宝石，她记起来，将它赠与自己的人一度说了些莫名其妙的话。某些人能认出来的话，对你们来说或许是好事——不过天知道她这会儿在哪里悠闲度日呢。

“她”就在眼前，懒懒散散，指尖戳弄着肩头披下的毛皮。狄安娜意会过来，旋即不雅地张大了嘴。“你认识鲁路修？”她吃惊道，“可你是……ZERO是……我以为你是黑色骑士团——”

黑色骑士团的头目立场很奇妙，她记起这个。ZERO的态度模糊暧昧，与皇帝之间的关系并不似真正拥有深仇大恨的敌人，她亲自确认过这点。长期驻扎在帝国内部的教团势力被骑士团歼灭了，死去的暴君可能是最后的契约者，而面前的女人又出现在ZERO身畔，态度亲昵、眼神平淡从容，仿佛过往所有变故都没有逃脱排布好的剧本，这种诡谲的默契令她忽然间有些不寒而栗。

她沉默下去，C.C.松开手臂，手掌按到身畔，抹成珠光白的形状圆润的指甲哒哒敲击着台面。“看来你有头绪了。”在那规律的敲击声中，魔女的声音轻飘飘地传递而来，“所以，回答，还是反问？”

“你会给出我想要的答案吗？”狄安娜说，怀疑地看着她，“你也没有那么好心吧？”

她们目光相接，狄安娜歪嘴鼓着一侧面颊，C.C.的眼睑翕动了两下，忽然漾开一抹笑意。“真可爱。”魔女说，赞许地点了点头，“好吧，作为让我心情不错的报酬，我可以提供一道线索。”

她游过身子，转坐到女孩身边，再度亲昵地搭着了肩膀，连颅首一并倚靠上去。她的身体暖热，隐隐带着令人生畏的气息，源于灵魂上的压迫与震慑。那丝恐惧转瞬即逝，好像她本人收敛了威吓意图，软绵绵依偎过来，显得安全无害。“你们的大方向是对的，日本。”她轻声阐述，一侧指尖虚点在空中，“有些地方险些被完全毁灭了，但在苟延残喘一阵之后又活过来。适合藏下一些徘徊在人世间的影子。他在那里留了很久，多半也会回到那里去。”

一道线索，需要自己去编织答案。在仔细阅览过那位皇帝有所记载的生平过后，答案并没有那么难以寻觅，正因为这样，过于简单才令人吃惊。“东京？”狄安娜瞪大眼睛，“那样不会太危险了吗？”

“为什么？你觉得他不能藏在当任政府班子和黑色骑士团的眼皮底下？”C.C.笑了，漫不经心地一挥手，“你谈论的是一个未满十八周岁就光明正大杀上皇座的疯子，有什么是他不能做的呢？”

狄安娜瞪着眼前空处，试图分辨这用于指引的话语中有多少开玩笑的成分。自己这一行人对于C.C.而言毫无威胁性，刻意欺骗也毫无必要，但活得漫长的魔女万一临时起了作弄心，单纯是觉得愚弄自己很有趣的话——她抵住额角思考，反复告诫自己冷静下来。她们之间并不能建立稳固的信任关系，此时还不能。此前只有一次沟通基础，那一次也很难算得上是和平愉快的。她还在思考斟酌，房门处突然传来了有节奏的叩击声。偎在她身侧的柔软躯体离开了，站立到一旁伸了个懒腰。

“届时如果你们还是找不到栖身的枝杈，就心怀祈祷吧。我在心情不错的时候还是很乐于助人的。”C.C.说，若有所思地看向房门的方向，嘴角仍然挂着浅淡微笑，“很不错，你的同伴还挺关心你的……那就去吧，毕竟男孩们一向没什么耐心。”


	2. Chapter 2

那是她母亲的项链，她在见到它时很快辨认出来。

宰相死时没有留下继承的血脉，也没有额外指定别的继承人。他的财产得到清查，由同父异母的血亲、女皇本人进行代管。娜娜莉检查过清单，将轮椅滑进修奈泽尔先前的居处。这里已经被彻底清扫过了，没有尸体，没有血迹，没有更多不祥的遗痕。她亲自确认了清单上的一部分物件，然后她看见那条项链。银质的细链底端悬挂着底盘，里头嵌托着一枚精工切割的宝石。收藏它的人将它好好保养过了，银质上不见分毫污浊，坠饰上的光彩也美丽得令人心碎。

那是她母亲的项链，即使时至如今她已不记得多少关于那个女人的事情。她对童年的记忆如同色彩斑斓的碎块，在她双目失明的年间逐渐变为断裂定格的模样。一些词句，一些风景，一些她曾见过的物件。幼小的皇女坐在母妃膝上，尝试捉住贴在她胸口的一抹微光。女人面上的神色并不明朗，下一个画面里小皇女不知为何已经躲开了她的膝头和臂弯，藏到同样稚嫩年轻的十一皇子背后。她从兄长肩侧小心地探出脑袋，从女人姣好的面孔上捕捉到貌似温柔的笑意。

娜娜莉、女人呼唤她，单手托起那条项链的底端，叫宝石坠饰流离在白皙指间。这是你父亲的赠礼，是需要珍重的物件。它被赠送给我，是因为会令陛下记起我的眼睛。阳光下她垂首望来，乌发柔顺披散在肩后，双眼与同色的宝石相映。你看、娜娜莉，你也继承到了我的眼睛。

她说那是美丽的、珍贵的，应该呵护好，应该叫人称赞。她死去时两眼空洞无神，她所拥住的女孩则沉入黑暗里。在不能视物的漫长时日里，女孩时常记起这些色彩斑斓的碎块，渗入她对外界的感知与想象，渗入她的梦境。在一些灾厄般的梦魇中，女人的手指搭在她眼眶上，柔声对她进行称赞，下一秒便生生剜走她的眼球，仅留下血与灰烬填充空洞。

女皇从沉思中惊醒过来，将宝石吊坠拢到手心，让它冰凉的棱角沉在自己的掌纹里。

她将它带走，存放在盒中，并不时常拿出来把玩。它的经历零零碎碎传至她耳中，逐渐拼凑出完整的脉络。玛丽安娜皇妃死去的那一年，白羊宫的大部分赏赐被皇帝本人收回，其中一些则流落到一度在她身边见习过的几位皇子皇女手中，由另一些生者分存着她的记忆。项链归于第二皇女并不丰厚的私人收藏，在柯内莉娅遭遇意外之后，她的所有物又被她掌权的兄长敛走。如今宰相死去了，然而这并不是尘埃落定的标志。这是动乱的起爆点之一，有人在从中利用，而他自己想必也有了充分认知。

“是相反的呢。”她评价道，“他的动机，和我胞兄的动机；他死去的方式，和我胞兄死去的方式。他要的不是盛大的落幕，而是沉默的起始。对弈早就结束了，他还在最后一刻坚持将自己摆放到相悖的立场上。”

她将首饰盒摆放在自己膝头，维持盒盖启开的状态，垂首凝视其中的藏品。她坐在昏暗的室内，侧向阴沉沉的天幕，一场冰冷风暴正在上空汇聚。有一柄利剑悬挂在高空，意义正如同它被赋予的名字。它总是很快出现，落下雷霆一击，又消失在云层中不知去往何方。女皇忧虑地交叠手指，又尽力克制住了，不让自己的心神不宁表露在外。

“我还留在达摩克利斯上的时候，那里曾经有过一座花园。”她轻声说。

仆从都被摒退了，警卫都看守在外，会客室中只留下她与另外一人，那人用面具覆压着脸孔，已经有许久没有言语了。女皇抬头向他微笑，心中蓄起遥远感怀。

“温室里的花园，目不能视腿不能行的残疾皇女，一个封闭的笼子。”她回忆着，交叠起来的手掌轻轻摩挲，“我很清楚那位皇兄的打算，也知道那时我自己的定位。我一直在扮演类似的角色，从我失去视觉的那一天起就是如此。一个用于牵制的筹码，一枚供人摆布的棋子。我的胞兄试图打破这种局面，虽然在外人看来，他才是事实将我打成阶下囚的那个人。”

有些话她只能在暗处吐露，叫限定的人选听见。ZERO在很多时候是个很好的倾听者，不会予以批驳，更多时则会始终保持沉默。如同一个温柔的影子，可以让人尽情倾诉，而不像是更加鲜活富有生气的活人。她自知劝解无用，碰了许多软钉子后也不再尝试叫他改变态度，在他正式回归骑士团派系后仍然会将他唤来近旁，除去公事所需还赠以低微琐碎的絮语。他会聆听，好让她将一部分温柔思念传递过去，从空洞中流向死者，而不给他自己保留下一分一毫。

“你看，他成功了。”女皇说，忽而莞尔，“棋盘被推翻了，木偶的牵线扯断了。作为这一切的代价，他自己死去了。外人说我不应该怀念他，外人以为我的枷锁是他施加给我的。他从我手上夺走了钥匙，而ZERO是将钥匙交还给我的人。所有人都这么认为。”

站立在旁的影子动了动，微微倾下身体。“无需过多在意外界的评述，陛下。”他平静道。他所用的声音还是过去属于某个人的声音，他自己的声音封闭在面具下方，她已经有许久不曾听见了。她出神思索了一会儿，又暗自嘲笑这份陈旧的感伤。是时局所致，或是天气不佳的缘由，她好像比往日更加多愁善感一些。

“如果完全不在意的话，我就会成为下一任暴君了。”她回答道，“那可不是之前的那位希望看到的发展趋势。”

她抬起眼目，尝试向他伸出手指。他递过自己的手掌让她触摸，隔着滑凉手套，探不到本来的温度。她也不指望能轻易读到他的心思，他压抑得太久，自己都不见得明白。她只是握着他的手，十指将其圈握起来，显得比寻常交际场合更亲昵些。

“ZERO。”她叫他，自唇间溢出轻微叹息。她的眼睑闪动着，目光从切实事物上散开，飘往遥远的碎片，以及她在黑暗中不曾见过的、凭借想象力拼凑出来的幻境。“我没有留下什么可以用于缅怀往昔的事物。我作为兰佩路基的痕迹已经被抹去了，作为不列颠尼亚的大部分痕迹消失在母亲死去的那一年，剩下的部分也跟着潘德拉贡一道消逝了。”她陈述道，撇出一抹苦笑，“你看，我甚至找不到多少能留下来的纪念品，无论是关于兄长的，还是关于母亲的。”

“现在您拥有一件了。”影子声音温和地回答道。娜娜莉点点头，捉着他的指掌，将它按至自己膝头。

“是的。”她说，让他直接触碰到敞开的方盒内柔软的衬垫，“但如果你不介意，我想把它转赠给你。”

ZERO沉默了片刻，并没有违逆她的意思自行抽回手去。“为什么？”

“作为那台装甲骑的回礼。”她轻快地解释道，“虽然只能以私人名义赠送，但严格来说，在共享权和协作权得到确认的情况下，帝国方面也没法以更加官方的渠道出手赠礼了。”

ZERO摇了头，自面具遮掩中发出一声叹息。“我是说，为什么？”他轻声说，速率很缓，好似正在小心翼翼斟酌合适的措辞，“我不需要这么……私人层面的好意。这和居所不同，装饰物并不是必要的，我也没有作为收藏家的嗜好。您该不会是指望我会换上礼裙再戴上它去出席舞会吧？”

他对待她时向来小心谨慎，即使所持观点不同，也总是挑选不会令人反感的措辞来婉拒。卡莲曾说过他可能把残存不多的幽默感都消耗在她面前了，以至于他在别处加倍惹人生气。娜娜莉思索着，略一抿唇，将盒盖覆上了，将他的手掌按在其上。

“你想留着它便留着，若是不想的话，也可以替它找个别的去处。”她告诉他，“就比如说——对了，如果近期你想去看望我的胞兄，替我把这个埋在他的坟墓前吧。”

她应该告诉他更多的，她能记起的那部分碎片，盛装的皇妃，白衣的皇子，阳光下的花园。她的兄长的脊背并不宽阔，但在那时，黑发的男孩已经比她要高出许多了。她从记忆里拾回一些掠影，她本该将这些告诉那个影子。然后影子会沉默，如同一个通往死者的空洞，激不起更多生动的涟漪来。

于是女皇将试图讲述的散碎言语都咽回去，将外观朴素的纯黑方盒推入他手中。“我没能留下更多东西。”她只是这样说，抚摸着他的指背，触不到真实的体温，“我很抱歉。”

 

他独自在伯利恒、苏黎世和濑户内海间周转了几日，终于又回到东京歇脚。监察会通过了投票，成员一致决定短期内对他的出战进行限制。这结果并不让人意外，胡闹之后总会有相应的代价。不管怎么说，忠诚派和怀疑派都不乐意让他在近日内再来一次冒险了，区别只在于是想限制他的行动还是在担忧他本人的安全。

卡莲对此表示他活该，并声称稍微熟悉他一点的人都会这么认为。他回到自己的私人住处，鲁路修正在厨房里忙碌，闲散自在得好像这并不是一段难捱的软禁生活。屋子里很暖和，难能可贵地多出几分生活气息，这让屋主本人感到一抹古怪的不适应，然而他也没有就此作出评述。他将外披和外衣一道脱下，鲁路修从厨房里探出了头，确认他的存在后咕哝了一声，说你运气还算不错、我还来得及给晚餐多加一个人的分量——还是说你需要更多？

他摇头拒绝了。晚餐在相对沉默的氛围中进行，他吞咽食物时胃里不舒服地收紧着，他的舌头告诉他这和食物的质量无关。晚餐后他回去自己的房间，盖住烟雾探测器，然后在指尖上消耗掉了两支香烟。他瞪着房门，房间的隔音效果不错，但他还是听得见除自己之外的人在房屋里行走活动的声响，又或者那是来自于他的想象。他的想象一次又一次被拉回涡旋的中心，让他无法轻易忽视掉那个人的存在。

幽灵陪伴他的时间太长了。他知道那是不真实的幻象，他反复告诫过自己。常人会去寻求心理援助，然而他并不能轻易跟人吐露这些事。这些事，这些弱点，来自披风和面具下的人类躯壳，人类是可以被剖解的。ZERO不能拥有那些弱点，或至少不能叫人察觉出来。所以幽灵一直存在，在他反复进行的自我训诫下维持在安全无害的状态，即使他再如何情绪错乱，也能记起那是虚假的事物。他以为这样就足够了，不至于危及往后的生活，也不至于完全遗忘。

然而旧日的平衡被打破了，死去的人从坟墓里出来，再不是那样的幽灵了。不是源于他的记忆映射，不是源于他的渴求与潜在的想象。一个活人，在他的住所中游荡，如锋锐刀刃般切割开他用帷幔遮罩住的生活。他凝视放置在桌台上的黑色方盒，不知自己应当将它交到那人手中、还是如女皇所言将它埋葬在故地。一枚残破的棋子摆放在它旁边，几经周折后它重新回归到他手里，自残骸中凝聚起沉默无声的嘲弄。他敞开窗散去烟雾，他垂下额首伏在窗台上。没有阳光的东京灰暗而安静，自暗处翻卷出枯叶与霜花。

他随身带着糖果，取用它们的时间和取用香烟的那一部分不断更替。鲁路修并不来叩击他的房门，只有那么一两次，他将房门开敞方便清扫时，那人从他门口经过，轻轻皱了皱鼻子。这样显得有点蠢，他意识到。名义上这是他的住所，现前反而是他更常被困在更加狭窄封闭的空间里。毫无必要，而且显得软弱。

于是他迈出去，他留在起居室活动。鲁路修会经过这方公共空间，时机总是在他开窗散掉烟雾之后。但那个人还是会不加掩饰地叹气，除此之外倒没说出什么责备话语。

ZERO在东京停留了几日，在短暂昏暗的白昼出行，然后在夜间独自归来。屋子里总是很暖和，于是他开始在迈入卧室前就将裹身的装束除去大半，只留下打底的无袖背心。他独居时也会这样行动，并不会感到多么不自在。他不应当感到不自在，反正事态发展还没有失去控制。

而鲁路修留在屋子里，驻足在散去烟雾后的窗边。他的手指碰到玻璃，有时候是明净的，有时候自另一侧铺盖上雨雪。他穿着那套白衣，保持着他被困在地下时的装束，就好像他自知并不能真正逃出被围困的境地。他一个人在那样的境地里留了多久呢？不能离开地洞，不能坦诚真相，不能表显出对死亡所留下的畏惧。他是注定无法回归到更广袤的人世间的，但假若长久闭锁在一栋房屋中，与先前又有什么不同呢？

“你可以去院子里。”ZERO说，“这附近不会有很多闲杂人等经过，只要小心些就不会被发现。”

他抛出一些信息，以及一个提议。他暗自斟酌了很久，但话语冲破唇齿关隘时依然像是心血来潮的冲动。鲁路修回头看他，忽地一笑，滑坐到落地窗边低矮的圆形靠背椅里。“我料想得到。”鲁路修说，“不然也不会成为ZERO的住处了，是吧？”

“也不能完全确保不被发现。”ZERO说，稍微清了清嗓子，“至少就我所知，我留在东京的时候，红月已经有过三次直接踩车撞到这段路上来的记录了。当然了，如果你认为让她知道一些事也无关紧要的话……”

他未完的话语因迟疑而耽搁，又在另一人深邃复杂的目光注视下消失了。“你在怜悯我。”鲁路修说，口吻间轻描淡写，满载着笃定意味。

“我没有。”ZERO说，“我只是把必要信息告知给你，具体采取什么行动取决于你。”

“我好像说过了，你应该主动对我的行动作出限制，而不是在那里装模作样地试探我的行为模式，结果只是对我放任自流。”鲁路修说，抬起手指虚点着空中，比划着缺乏规律的弧形，笑容中又裹上几分讥诮，“我没记错的话，一直以来你不都是个好看守吗？”

ZERO轻轻皱起眉头，略一抿唇后不予置评。鲁路修在试图提醒他一些往事，做些无用功，打从他们正式重聚后一直如此。皇帝的存在方式傲慢而充满威胁，单是留在他眼下发言都在强迫他重拾已经被割裂开来的昔日的名姓，而割裂本身也是那个人原先的指令。指令，诉求，愿望，希冀，从结果看来都是一回事。

死者从幻境中脱胎为真实的，带着轻慢笑意将目光钉凿而来。“是了，那时候是有别的人命令你。”鲁路修说，手指在空中缓慢柔和地绕着旋，“监视我的行动，确保我表现得听话而安全。可你是自愿这样的吧？你自愿成为捆绑我的锁链。担任圆桌骑士时是这样，成为零之骑士之后你也还要确保我留在约定的路途上，那时你是听了我的命令。”他将指尖收回，搭在自己的另一侧脉搏上。他的指形修长优美，来回划动时却常常给人以利刃似的错觉。“至于现在，”他哼笑道，“确实没人命令你什么了，没想到你连这份自觉性都失去了。”

“你搞错了什么吗？”现役的假面者忍不住开口，不为还击、只为阐明一些谬误，他好奇出现偏差的究竟是对方还是自己，“你想寻求枷锁的话，ZERO不具备这个用处。”

“‘用处’。”鲁路修轻声说，冷淡地撇下嘴角，“你就是这么定义你自己的吗？一个运作机制，一件死物？”

“这不是关键所在。”ZERO说，“你进行自我约束的时间够长了，我认为已经足够证明……”

“证明不成立。”鲁路修打断他，“我越狱了，你还记得这部分吗？”

他们又回归到僵持状态，争执的重心和先前没有很大不同。这回鲁路修没有试图拉近距离再进行对话，这让另一人稍微感到自在了些。他抱起手臂，肩头抵在落地窗框的另一侧，抿起嘴唇看向夜色笼罩下杂乱萧瑟的庭院。鲁路修交叠腿脚，跷起一侧足踝，在空中虚踩了两下。他的神色稍稍缓和了几分，在灯光下镀上微弱的柔软。“好吧，你是在关心我。我想也是。”他轻声说，“那么你是不愿意承认这点，还是做不到呢？”

很敏锐，同时依然傲慢自大，轻而易举摘出一个定论，不容置喙地抛掷到他所相谈的对象面前。ZERO搭在手肘处的指尖一紧，在长手套的包裹与间隔下掐紧自己的胳膊。鲁路修的目光在他身上扫视，他感觉得到。他沉默僵硬地等待检阅结束，良久，皇帝终于大发慈悲地收回视线，叫空中无形的钳制感消失了。

“我想另外买些衣服。”鲁路修说，往他自己身上比划了一下。ZERO松了口气，向他点了点下颌。

“请自便。”

“你都愿意让我走出大门了，就不担心我变装之后直接离开这里吗？”鲁路修挑起眉。屋主偏过头，直视回他的住客身上，稍一愣神便按捺下些微的惊讶与不安，沉吟片刻后决定了自己的回答。

“你没有别的地方可去，不然你也不会让我带你离开。”他陈述道，捕捉到对方面颊上的一丝抽搐痕迹，“怎么？那是你自己说的。”

“那不是我的原话。”鲁路修说。他的语气有些颓丧，单手撑住前额搓起几缕黑发。“我确实想让你这么认为，而事实可能并不是这样，你都不打算多怀疑我一下吗？”

ZERO张开嘴又合拢，想指出这个问题实质上和先前的争端没什么不同，而他自己也难以定义真实的答案。既然答案难以言明，那么辩驳也是无意义的。于是他再度以沉默相应，脚步微微向旁侧移去。他有些疲倦了，试图回到自己的房间去，终止所有无谓的谈话。鲁路修在决定回避之前捕捉到他的动向，突兀地从座椅中站起来，扯住了他的脚步。

“过来吧。”鲁路修说，操持着一副平淡自然的口吻，“我要给你重新量一下身寸。”

这个提议比他就购置衣装的话题转变方式还要唐突，而且ZERO完全有一口回绝的理由。他知道鲁路修多半是趁他外出时进入他的房间检查过他内容贫瘠的衣柜了，并不让人意外，想替他购置些东西来填充也是人之常情。然而这不是必要的，即使鲁路修搬出多少道理来说服他，再退一万步说——他需要定期更换制服，而在定制套装时总会给出参照尺寸的。上一次量身就在半年以前，他不觉得自己在已经离开青春期的半年间能有多么巨大的身寸变化。或许会有那么一点儿，但拿那时的尺码来满足鲁路修的诉求也不会很离谱。所以他并不需要接受这一次贴身丈量的提议。

然而他没有就此进行驳回，反而鬼使神差地垂下肩臂，随着对方一道进入自己的房间。在经过起居室后，鲁路修手中就多出了一叠卷尺，他们进入同一间房之后，那叠卷尺便随同那个人的手指一道贴在他身上。由肩至肘，漫过指尖，贴着脊线下至腰间，然后环束一道将他勒紧。他在这过程中一言不发，机械听从着对方的指示，抬起胳膊、转身、绷直或放松。鲁路修的指尖贴着卷尺，从他身上一寸一寸捋过，从上至下顺次、从颈后至足踝。那接触来得过于轻浅，即使分明是刻意而为，也无法叫人提起更为坚硬的抗拒心思。

他想起他们的亲吻，不止先前他落荒而逃的那一次、还有镌刻在身躯记忆中的更多次。亲吻以及更为密切的接触，贴合皮肤传递温度，如要骨血相融般深深依偎在一处。如今只剩下这样的触碰，难说是挑逗还是试探。贴合他身躯捋滑的手指撤走了，过程结束了，他这才发现自己的呼吸紧促了许多，周身荡涤出莫名的暖流，及至那人离开房间后轰然涌入他的胸腔，从本应死去的区位发出鲜明而激烈的擂鼓声响，持续回荡到又一个难以入眠的深夜。

 

“你又在抽烟了。”卡莲说。

她探究地看了眼他自宽松袖口探出的手腕，好奇除自己以外是否还有留意到他身上这股气味的人。ZERO的手指在桌沿哒哒敲打着，在她落下言语并从他身畔绕开后停下了。“很明显吗？”他问她，另一只手抬起来碰了碰常人头脸的部位，“我好像还戴着面具。”

底下还有面罩，是啊。卡莲翻了翻眼睑，尽可能客气地指向他的前襟。“衣服上有，闻得出来。”她点出实情，“你到底还有没有备用制服之外的衣服？”他半晌没有回话，罩着面具也没法叫人判定他目光正落往何处。卡莲在他跟前晃了晃手指，料想他是出神了。她刚刚说的话很奇怪吗？——“ZERO？”

“嗯？啊，哦。”男人在她加速的手指晃动下回了神，颈首向上一弹，旋即轻轻拍了拍面具边沿示意自己在听，“我会注意些的。”

他表现得比以往更为心神不宁。浸在衣料中的烟味，收在披风里侧的小动作，一旦脱离公务场合就会不时出神的恍惚状态，若不是还有一张面具遮挡着，能够发觉这点的大概就不仅是自己了。卡莲在转身前偷空打量他，好奇此刻那张面具底下的表情是什么样的。她离开去给自己弄了杯热茶暖身，片刻后重新回到他桌前。ZERO将座椅转去了另一侧，去到显示屏前方，毫无必要地在一块状况并不复杂的山脉地形上停留着。那是情报推测中发生交战的可能性较低的一处地点，在屏幕上盯着它勘测没多大意义，有专人来分析这些。所以他多半只是在走神。

“你最近失控的次数是不是变多了？”卡莲说。她站在他身后，保持着一段安全间距，嗅不到那股浅淡烟味，按理说来窥探不到更多他不愿叫人察觉的东西。他选择以假面示人，卡莲并不打算在这方面悖逆他的意愿。她看向他的方式带着一点儿克制的悲悯，如同看向一架超负荷运转的器械，而能够予以维护的人少得可怜、能够将其修复的人并不在世上。

“我自认没做什么有失分寸的事。”ZERO说。他动了动手指旁边的按键，屏幕上的地图扩展开来，又往下一个更偏僻的地点凝聚过去。卡莲盯着他披风的后领，他被封闭式面具压住的后脑。他是藏在那套装束后方，或者他已经将那个形象作为自己的构成而接受了，她难以定论。

“你做了太多出格的事了。”她指出实情，“你原本不用一直留在前线的，更不用说拿自己当诱饵。如果你的能力和运气中的任何一项再差一点，那都会变成自杀式袭击。”

“但它们的结果都不坏。”ZERO平静相应，“已经达成目的了，这样就够了。回过头去争论过程没有意义。”

卡莲怔住了，片刻后才慢慢吐出口气。“听起来很像他。不，听起来就是他了。”她低声说，“这是你的真心话吗？”

“或许吧。”ZERO说，稍作停顿后接上一句含混不清的慨叹，“我是什么时候开始认可这点的呢？”

他没在寻求回应，而旁人也无法给出他所需要的答案。旁人，局外人，不曾真正参与到某一个计划里，就算察觉到它的存在，也仅能凭借想象去勾勒出大致的形貌，而无法体察当事人原原本本的心路历程。卡莲知道这点，令她困惑的是他自我质询的方式。换作以往，他更可能直接忽视掉她在称呼上做出的区分，模糊掉变迁间的差别，而非像这样将一个疑问掂量在手心，含在唇间，吞咽下自酿的苦果。

“他不对劲。”晚些时候，她在视讯前方说。她结束了一天的日程，吻过了母亲的前额，回到自己的房间中披散下头发，和通讯彼端的人交换了一些近日的军务安排，还有各自对战况的抱怨。手机屏幕里的画面微微晃动着，从端平的手掌方向朝向彼端那人年轻的脸孔。他扬起淡色的眉毛，钴蓝眼睛无辜地眨了眨。

“你能把他之前的状态定义成‘正常’吗？”

“说实话，不能。”卡莲说，斟酌了一小会儿，“那他就是更加失常了一些。”

在她的注视下，画面晃动得更厉害了，基诺·维因博格过分开朗的笑声传递过来，让她积压的心事里郁结的成分稍微消减了一点儿。“如果阿妮娅还在的话，我是很想听听她的看法。”他止住笑后缓了口气，轻轻摇了摇脑袋，“可惜……”

最后的圆桌骑士面露悻色，就自己现前独身一人的尴尬处境唉声叹气，情绪转变之快让卡莲不由得撇了撇嘴。不管怎么说，他还是个懂得活跃气氛的主儿，这让他们的话题基调不至于过分沉重，为此她还是挺感激他的。他们就前第六骑士可能的去向议论了几句，又回拐到她名义上的顶头上司身上。“能够谈论这些的人太少了。”卡莲说。基诺在几个时区之外向她扮怪相，闻言而勾起一抹平淡笑意。

“你愿意跟人这样遮遮掩掩地谈论我也很惊讶。”

“这话该我说。”卡莲反驳他。她的连讯对象换回了一脸无辜，她则忍不住咧开嘴角。“另外，纯属好奇，你很喜欢在跟异性进行对话时谈起别的女性吗？”

“你也在跟我谈论别的男性的事啊。”基诺回答她。

“滑头。”卡莲笑骂道，抬眼看了下钟点，“我先挂了，第三骑士大人。日本这边已经够晚了。”

“而欧洲这边烂透了。”基诺摆了摆另一只手，单指贴上眼眶边向外一晃，轻快地向她眨了下眼，“正好，我的休息时间也结束了。所以，女士，不祝我武运昌隆吗？”

 

及至二月中时，鲁路修大致已经习惯了现下的生活环境。他的适应性并不差，何况他的居住环境并不比先前苛刻，应当说是要好太多了。ZERO并不会时时刻刻盯着他的一言一行，事实上ZERO常常不在屋子里。他留在东京的时间较多，留驻期间维持着较为规律的昼行夜归，只有两次是在深夜匆匆忙忙赶出门去，截至黎明都没回返，然后在又一个夜晚降临时拖着步伐回到房间，关在门后便没了声息。鲁路修会在冰箱里留一份食物，一次他在翌日清晨发现餐盘已经被清空了，另一次则没有。

他那台能够传递信息的终端留在吉摩尔，年初时连接就断开了，多半是高层在他出逃后对信息网进行了一次防卫升级所致。他能提供的情报至此为止，本人也带不出更多讯息，稍微有些口述价值的就是伊尔库茨克的情况，那点儿信息早在他把偷盗出来的装甲骑送交出去时就抖干净了，甚至够不上一次普通提讯能掏出的内容分量。而ZERO始终没有主动来向他追查更多，他的逃亡路线，他的行动计划，他的具体打算。没有。ZERO很少主动向他开腔，即使那样做了，也不过是多抛来几个对他更加有利的条件。

这让鲁路修更加笃信自己的认知，在感到疲惫的同时也不可避免地有些恼火。时下的ZERO将自己和过去的枢木朱雀割裂开了，他自认如此，也在尝试保持现前的状态，似乎并没有改变的意图，又或者是根本不知道该怎样改变。他嘴上的说法和平日维持的做派都像是这样，然而他偏偏会在面对死而复生的皇帝时表现出极大的偏袒，有失公正却不愿承认。他为自己营造出一个困局，将它摆放在鲁路修面前，还不愿叫人替自己开解一番。

他在很多时候先一步避开了，这让困局间的僵持成为一场漫长的拉锯战，至今没能取得突破性的进展。鲁路修在他背后摇头叹气，一并反思着自己的态度。留居住处的人整日无所事事，试图联络C.C.又没取得回复。他通过新闻了解时局动态，给屋主内容贫瘠的衣柜里塞满新购置的衣着，清扫房屋之余给自己弄些新鲜热乎的食物，总算比地洞里统一发配的餐饮要好。他也会想起在伊尔库茨克与自己断去联系的那三人，他们再见的机会或许相当渺茫了。他耗费一些时间来思索那些孩子是否存活下来了，是否到了安全地界，倘若如此、是否会在夜深人静时责怪他，而他也只能苦笑于自己确实无法解决所有摆在面前的问题。

现前的生活平静得有些无趣，如同旁观众人忙碌自己却不得参与，为此过去的皇帝不免有些郁结，终于在一个休息日截住难得没有外出的现役黑色骑士团首领，开口将自己的诉求砸了过去。“我只是建议，出于实际情况考虑的那种建议。”他举手声明，旋即点了点自己的眼眶，“既然我能够使用Geass了，如果有些难题可以用它来应付，或者你在情报战之类的方面需要我的帮助……”

“自然了。”ZERO回答他，“我不会将你一直锁在这里的。”

这比他想的要容易太多了，也让他打好的一大段腹稿闷死在黑暗里。鲁路修被噎了一下，放弃了缓慢试探的打算。“那么，如果你打算让我帮忙，在你背后进行支援，甚至走出门去，”他慢慢说，斟酌着自己的措辞，“多出一两个知情的保密人也比较安全。”

ZERO反应很快。“比如说红月？”

“从合理性和便利性上考虑，是的。”鲁路修说。

他绕到沙发斜前方，从一个相对安全的距离上望向对方的眼睛。屋子里很暖和，外衣拿去清洗了，那人只穿着打底的黑色无袖，连长手套都没裹上，神情也比整装时要更随和一些。鲁路修作出肯定发言后他沉吟少顷，很快点了点头。“我知道了。”他回答道。这反而让鲁路修蹙起眉头。

“你自己不多考虑一下吗？”

“你想要事情这样发生，我会照做。”ZERO说，嘴角轻轻抽动了一下，“老实说，我知道自己的缺陷，也不是很能信任自己的判断。”鲁路修仍然皱着眉头。现役的假面者吁出口气，将后背抵入座位当中。“另外，她已经在怀疑了。虽然她还不能真的确认到细节，但是她的直觉很敏锐。”他陈述道，看上去有些苦恼，“她不会违抗ZERO的意思，但我觉得确实需要给她一个交代。”

“直觉。”鲁路修咀嚼了一下这个词，寻思起它可能指代的含义，“如果仔细调查一下我们碰头的那天附近区域的战况，确实可能产生怀疑。毕竟一整支搜查队接近你所在的地点，没有俘获你就原路返回还掀起内乱是会显得很反常，要是有人注意到了这点，我也没有更好的解决办法。所以她是掌握到了那片海域的动向吗？”

“这我倒不知道。不，等等……”ZERO张开嘴，在他的大段论证后茫然地举起手，“你到底在那座岛上做了什么？”

“呃，设法遥控操作杀掉一批人之类的？”鲁路修说，单指挠了挠自己的鬓角，“那时候你还没醒，我也无法成为正面战斗力，也只能这样做了吧？”

“你救了我。”

“我在自保。”

“你救了我。”ZERO重复道，不知怎地有些咬牙切齿，“那种借口我听一次就够了。”

他的手指落在膝上逐渐绞紧，他的表情变得相当奇怪，困惑、抗拒和释怀交织在一块。鲁路修接近他几步，站到了沙发边侧。“这又是从谁的视角判断得出的结论呢？”鲁路修轻声道，“是基于过去的经验，但不是属于ZERO的那一部分。你自己应该很清楚吧？”

面前的人眼睑跳动着，稍微垂下了颈首。“我……不知道。”他的声音紧绷着，“我最近的状态不太好，我以为红月是从这方面进行猜测的。”

“而我以为在配装不完备的情况下单枪匹马去挑战一座浮空要塞的防御体系还全身而退不能称为状态不好。”

“不是性能方面的问题。”

“‘性能’？”鲁路修拔高了声音，“你还想用什么词嫁接到自己身上，‘损耗度’吗？”

他迈到对方身前，他躬下身，按着了对方膝上的手指。他眼见着面前的人表情轻微扭曲起来，抗拒的成分明显增多了。“看着我。”鲁路修说，凝望向那双瑛绿眼睛，“你在躲我。我让你感到不安了吗？”

“我在忙。”ZERO咬着牙说，“外头的烂摊子有多难收拾，你又不是完全不知道……”

“闭嘴。别找借口，不然我就把你的嘴堵上。”鲁路修说，意图明显地逼近了一分，往对方嘴唇上吹了口气。辩解止住了，取而代之的是僵硬的静默。“这对你来说算是威胁吗？”

眼前人的面颊抽搐了一下。“不。”

“可你也不愿意跟我接触更多。”鲁路修说，“为什么？”

“我……并没有……”

坐着的人向后挪了下肩膀，在否认的话头里自行顿住了。鲁路修的手指向上滑动，短暂地握住他的手腕，渐次捋过他的小臂，搭上他的手肘，抚过整道线条结实的上臂，按在裸露出的肩头上。这过程中他一直压抑着呼吸，胸口起伏得愈来愈缓，幅度则明显增加了。他抠住自己的膝骨，眼中阴晴不定，垂落眼睑时变得安静无比，莫名显得有些难过。

“离我远一点。”良久他才重新开口，声音沙哑低沉，“我独自待着的时候，这屋子里有多少东西被我失手或者故意弄坏了，你不会想知道的。你不是C.C.，受伤后会很难恢复，伤重的话会死。你会死。”他抽了口气，嘴唇无声地抖动了两下，仿佛光是道出这个事实就会消耗掉不少气力。他的手臂在发颤，他的手指抠得更加用力，指节都反折发白。“不，就——离我远一点。”他放轻了声音，比之警示更像是疲惫的乞求，“为你自己。”

“那么你呢？”鲁路修反问道，“你对待自己的时候倒是能下狠手，难道你就不会感到痛了吗？”

他握紧对方的肩头，他在发问时已经贴得足够近了。他们的呼吸重叠了，烫热得令人头晕目眩，再向前一分就能阻断彼此的言语，化开激昂的战栗。但他停留在质问的距离上，他还酝酿着更多。他需要敲打过去的部分太多了，作为ZERO的意义，作为人类的生活，与世界并行的方式。你认为我是可能被摧毁的，那么你呢？你不需要陪伴吗？你不需要痊愈吗？——就算伤痕是难以彻底治愈的，我活过来了，站在你面前，那个陪我一道死去的人呢？

他注视着绿色的深潭，内里翻搅起一片波澜，但凡他接近时总会出现这般变化。破开冰层，破开覆盖苔藓的石碑，绽出一缕他曾熟知的光亮。然而那人还是沉默着，无法以言辞相应，喉间哽出细微的低鸣。他们僵持着，耗费了过多精力在这样的对峙上，以至于当前门处传来锁扣开启的动静时，没有人在第一时间反应过来。

那动静确实传来了，一并到来的还有一连串杂乱的脚步声。进门的不止一人，领头的一个率先出了声。“你好，那个……”年轻人的声音从门口越过玄关传至屋中，令鲁路修乍起的提防心思沉降下去。他刚准备提醒眼前目光一变的屋主稍安勿躁，那行人就踏进了客厅，然后齐齐刹停了脚步。

“……打扰了？”奥利弗说，脸上写满愕然。鲁路修松开按在另一人肩上的手，直起腰来，拉开一小段间距，恢复到不至于一眼看上去就暧昧到令人尴尬的平常状态。

“完全没有。”屋主平静相应，稍稍转过脑袋，“怎么回事，C.C.？”

鲁路修看着的方向跟他相同。一行进屋的统共有四人，站在最后头的那一位是他们都相识已久的。魔女在一根手指上转着钥匙串，慢悠悠地走到最前面来。她是一行人里最镇定的，也是看上去离风尘仆仆的状态最远的一个。她停下脚步时，指尖的绕旋动作一并停止了，金属制物恰好栽入她的掌心，被她一把握了个严实。“这个嘛，你不如去问你身边那位。这群小麻烦精大概跟他有那么一点儿关系。”她回答道，向着抄手站立的鲁路修眨了下眼，“没错吧，皇帝陛下？”

鲁路修深呼吸了一次，平吐出气来时迅速理清了头绪。状况并没有特别复杂，一眼就能理解过来，毋如说这是他的多重假设中一种相当理想的状态。事情进行得这样顺利，虽然耗时有些长久，但也算按照好的方向发展了。没有减员，没有明显的伤损痕迹，手脚都还完整，行动上也没有很大不便。他在这些时日里隐蔽的担忧消解了，向三个过去的编号者依次颔首致意，将神情放得柔和了些。“欢迎。”他说，“虽然我不知道该对你们的行动力表示赞赏，还是对你们的领路人多警告一番——训斥你的部分大概不该由我来做就是了。”他摊开手，没忍住在道出更加正式的欢迎辞前多瞪了他所指的那人一眼。“你知道这里的保密级别有多高吧？”

“所以我当然好好确认过了。”C.C.耸起肩膀，“你就这么不信任我吗？”

“多数情况下，你都只是想看热闹罢了。”鲁路修毫不客气地指责她，“保有基本的质疑是必要的。”

C.C.噘起嘴唇，冲着他大摇其头。“真让我伤心。这么久没见了，我以为你会更热情一点儿。”她感慨道，旋即忽地一笑，愉快地眯起眼睛，“还是说你在害羞，嗯？别这样，我又不是那边那个小男孩，哪怕你在阔别重逢的第一天就过来吻我一下我也不会躲开的。”鲁路修下意识地往身旁看了一眼，他旁边那人则低哼了一声，同样正望向他的目光闪烁了一下。C.C.踏前了一步，在空中轻快地一击掌。“——我说中了吗？”

他们之间自然形成的微妙氛围被打搅了。三个一脸状况外的年轻人里最年长的那个再度站了出来，面上的惊愕稍稍消退了些，额外浮起一层迷惑不解。他清了清嗓子，转头在屋里看了一圈，然后在原先就待在屋内的两人之间来回扫视了一会儿。“对不起，我不是很能确定，不过那边那位，”他语速温吞，犹犹豫豫地前伸了手，指向重新板起脸来的屋主本人，“是零之骑士吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

重逢的喜悦总是转瞬即逝，接踵而至的必然是更加严峻的问题。就比如说，在“零之镇魂曲”仍然是个秘密的情况下，叫不知情者看见理应身死的前皇帝和理应身死得更早的前零之骑士一道出现在眼前，究竟该作何解释。

考虑到自己是个被折腾到死而复生的特殊案例，眼前的青少年们至少一早就知道这点，那么对他们而言，这幅画面的冲击性应该比常人要小上一多半。至于另一半，鲁路修还没想好该采用哪种说法。他不打算说谎话，反正也没有很大意义。暴君和座下骑士的死亡真相是联立在一起的，泄密的危险性根源主要在他身上，而不在零之骑士那边——话虽如此，让更多人得知零之骑士跟他一样正平安无事地活在世上的某个角落，也不是个很好的主意。

单纯的诈死比较好解释，肯定比真相的全貌要容易解释。好歹局外人的第一反应只是“零之骑士”，而不是发现了ZERO的真实面目。鲁路修暗暗感谢起此时另一位问题人物并没有穿着能让身份一眼暴露的全套装备，迅速打了三道腹稿，预备先把这里当成切入点。可他还是有些担忧，悄悄往神情紧绷一言不发的屋主那边瞥了一眼。“好吧、好吧。”他咕哝着，慢吞吞地抬手向那边比划，“那就介绍一下，如你所见，这是……”

“枢木朱雀。”那人抿紧的嘴唇忽然放松了，语气还有些生硬，“初次见面。”

有那么一刻，他们两人的目光在空中对接，迅速交换了眼色，然后一如既往地当即达成了某种默契。既然真实面貌已经无法隐藏了，“第九十九代皇帝正和他的骑士一道匿居”这份认知肯定不及“第九十九代皇帝正和杀死他的凶手住在一块”骇人，前者可以作为当下采取的说法暂时稳定住那三个满脸茫然的青少年。鲁路修确实是这么打算的，令人担心的是ZERO的态度，毕竟依照他先前那副割裂式的做派，硬逼着他立即承认自己过去的身份并在别人面前也袒露脸孔可能是有点——过激？

鲁路修摸了摸鼻子，心下感到一丝抱歉。被迫在此时恢复成枢木朱雀的面目并以此示人的屋主狠狠剜来一眼，表情更冷了几分，面上也呈出些隐藏不住的抗拒。“这是他的地盘。理论上。”鲁路修向一行来客补充道。他放下手，朱雀则向他扬起下颌，隐约咬着牙关。

“我在等你的解释。”

“我在想怎么尽可能简单地解释清楚。”鲁路修说，低低叹了口气，试图挤出个轻松些的笑容，“介意坐下来说话吗？”

大约半分钟后，几个脱离旧编制的年轻人在起居室中落座了，各自都表现得还算安分。他们不断交换着眼神，探头探脑瞥来瞥去，显然憋了一肚子问题，而今日注定不可能让所有问题都即刻得到解答。屋主本人则抄手站在一边，依然表现得沉默而抗拒。鲁路修低声提醒他稍微友善一点儿，他的表情也并没有多大变化，只说这取决于你能给出的答案。

好吧，这回确实是他的错。他们原本处在一个循序渐进的过程里，以老相识的身份缓慢贴近彼此破除隔阂，考虑到死亡级别的伤损能给人带来的心理障碍不是一般的深重，这个过程会很艰难，但随着时日渐长总能取得一些进展。毕竟在现役ZERO的面具下，作为人类的躯壳而存在的仍然是枢木朱雀，他将自我认知的方式拐进了死路，而鲁路修很清楚一度亲口道出相应的指令、以至于在现时今日应该对此负责的罪魁祸首是谁。假若自己能够一步一步慢慢来，逐渐扭转掉一些既成的心结，以相对理想自然的方式来完成这个过程，那是再好不过的。然后C.C.把一排他从地底下带出来的孩子直接踹到他们眼前，连一点叫人喘息的余裕都没有，也难怪朱雀会立即恢复戒备状态。过会儿他应该严肃谴责C.C.几句，不过——问题归根结底还是出在他身上。

鲁路修整理了一下思绪，简要交代了自己出逃的过程，强调了那三人提供给自己的帮助，并挨个指着介绍了他们过去的编号和现在的名字。他在做介绍时放慢了语速，从朱雀那里捕捉到几不可察的小幅颔首。ZERO一度监听过那处玻璃屋里的动静，如今才将所有听闻到的声音、查看到的资料和真实存在的脸孔全都对上号。他做完前情陈述后朱雀仍然蹙着眉，神情并没有缓和太多。为此鲁路修摸了摸鼻子，掩住一抹苦笑。

“认真的？”朱雀扬起眉毛，“又来这一出？把别人派到你身边来的Geass能力者哄走当帮手，不管之前他们给你添了多大麻烦？”

“扣留我也不是他们的本意，都是听命行事罢了。”鲁路修耐心地劝服他，“我理解你表现得这么紧张，但——你看，你自己也说了，这又不是头一次。”

“你硬要这么说的话，”朱雀回击道，“希望你意识到我跟你那个名义上的‘弟弟’关系向来不算好。”

“我不指望你能消除偏见。”

“那还真是抱歉了。”

他们互相瞪眼了一小会儿，C.C.坐在一旁摇头叹气。这场景隐约有些熟悉，鲁路修寻思道，只是之前他们三人商议欺世计划的种种细节时并没有别人在旁围观。不管怎么说，朱雀愿意以本来的身份跟自己对峙，即便只是暂时的，也让他稍微自在了一些。他们没有让沉默维持太久，接下来就那三人的立场稳定性和去向问题有一搭没一搭地探讨了几句。他们生死谜团的底细事关重大，的确不能草率判断知情人的可靠程度。他们一时间没能得出确切结论，朱雀满脸写着“你想怎样都随便”，也没有提出什么富有建设性的意见。并不是他们无法达成共识，归根结底是鲁路修自己还没拿定主意。

“好了。”在决定将三个青少年的待遇问题暂时搁置之后，鲁路修转向他们，“那么，换你们了。有什么想问的吗？”

狄安娜没说话，菲利克斯显得有些紧张。奥利弗是看上去压力最小的一个，手托下颌快速转动着眼珠。片刻后他举起单手，慢慢张开嘴。鲁路修以为他会从一些基本的质疑开始，比如说零之骑士为什么没有躺在棺材里，也没有变成一捧骨灰，又是为什么会留居在东京，或之类的——

“所以，谁甩了谁？”

鲁路修眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“他先甩了你，还是反过来？”奥利弗说。鲁路修还没跟上他的跳跃思路，他就不耐烦地拧起了眉头。“你知道这看起来像什么吧？一对固定伴侣，昭告天下的那种，一方死得轰轰烈烈举世皆知，另一方还亲口发布了一大段悼词，过不久就栽了个更加轰动的死法。现在我们发现理论上先死的那位还活着，年龄对得上号，跟你还不一样，大概压根没真死过。所以是诈死？打算跟你断绝关系自己开始新生活？结果你不知道为什么发现他还活着，抓住了一个把柄，加上一点儿余情未了，这才导致他不得不对你一个无业游民找上门来霸占房产赖账不认的行为忍气吞声。”一贯喜欢乱研究的年轻人说，快速而流畅地说完一整段话，然后耸起了肩膀，“别这么瞪我，也别跟我说你们两个没吵架情感和睦稳定。答案都写在那位脸上呢。所以，谁甩了谁？”

“什么跟什么？”鲁路修说。他艰难控制着自己的下巴不要脱臼，惊讶于这通逻辑是怎么跑到他过去的小看守脑子里的。“你对人类行为案例的研究成果是不是有点问题？”

奥利弗撇了撇嘴。“麻烦指正一下。”

“完全不对头。”鲁路修说，“这跟谁甩了谁一点关系都没有，不要说得好像这是什么离异前任欺压上门的烂俗戏码。”

“还是拖家带口找上门来的？”狄安娜插嘴道。

“我们根本没有结婚。”朱雀板着脸说，掷下一句话便大踏步地走过半个起居室，把自己关回到房间里去了。余下的人陷入死一般的沉默，半晌后奥利弗清了清嗓子，再开口时仍然是一副十足刻薄的口吻。

“喔，所以堂堂不列颠尼亚皇帝，前任的，连个正规名分都没给你骑士。”他煞有其事地晃着脑袋，“听上去还不如你父亲。”

“完全不是一回事。”鲁路修说。他嗓子发干，真心实意地陷入苦恼。他看了看关拢的门板，脑子里乱作一团，也不知该如何做更贴切的解释。奥利弗站起来，走到他面前，浅而发亮的眼睛仔细盯在他身上。不止这一人，这方空间里所有人都将目光对着他了。鲁路修抿起嘴，心底涌起一点儿疲累感。完全不对头，他想，听听这都是什么混帐话。

“至少有一点是对的吧？你确实很喜欢他，曾经如此，可能现在也是。”奥利弗说，中途顿了一顿，神情变得古怪复杂起来，“然后你，菲利克斯，移情作用。我们三个里面你一直最偏袒那家伙，瞎子也看得出来。”

他们面面相觑，陷入尴尬僵局。一直在旁观的C.C.懒洋洋地伸展了一下胳膊，轻快地吹出了一声口哨。

 

鲁路修颁布了临时禁足令，说他们三人虽然没有那么严重的身份危机，但作为外来的偷渡客也不是绝对安全。这只是一半理由，另一半是还需要观察一阵他们的口风是否严实。后面这条才是重点，一听就能知道。坐回沙发上的奥利弗发出不满的嘟囔，声称要不是这一路过来累惨了，正好能把这里当落脚点歇上一阵，自己绝对不乐意接受这种条件。经此一轮讨论过后，他们基本是决定要待在这里了，留居时长未知，放风解禁的期限也未知。菲利克斯安静地听完了全程，并没有主动进行发言。他的脑袋有些昏沉，伤病内耗掉了他的一部分体能，令他比平日更容易感到疲乏。鲁路修留意到了这点，转向狄安娜仔细询问了他的具体情况，然后走到他身前来，揉了揉他的头发。

“晚点我再替你修剪一下。”鲁路修说。菲利克斯点了点头，撑开眼睑望向对方。大半程谈话中他都是这样做的，沉默而专注地望过去，仔细确认那人是否完好健全。鲁路修看上去没有遭受切实的伤痛困扰，证明他脱逃的过程还算顺利。他的精神势头比在穹顶下时要好，在地下时他的面颊苍白得有些病态，此时则多晕开了一些健康的血色。这很好，菲利克斯想。一度生活在地表的人终究还是更适应地表，而不是封闭的监牢。

也许还有别的缘由。人总会因为各种外因发生变化，比如说旁人的陪伴，情感要素总是能显著影响精神状态。他没有额外研究过这些，但一路走来他的两位同伴一直在他耳边念叨类似的事，看似是在调侃他，实则是在他面前保持积极讨论的态度，让他能够尽快打起精神。关于他们的旅程，关于不知是否值当的信任，他们时常提及这些，过程中他也有所怀疑，在肩肘和胸肋间隐隐作痛的夜晚辗转反侧。然后他们来到这里，回到那个人面前，他此前的顾虑忽然消失了。他望向鲁路修，忐忑拿捏了一会儿，小声道出了自己的想法。

“有必要的话，你可以对我们使用Geass，命令我们不得泄露有关于你的任何事情。我是说，等你能够使用的时候。”他开口道，望进那双漂亮的紫色眼睛，“这样一来，你就可以放心了吧？”

奥利弗和狄安娜齐齐发出叹气声，有些无奈也有些恼火。鲁路修则是怔住了，眼目间莫名闪动了几下，唇角浮出一抹温柔而苦涩的笑意。“我本来应该说‘我不会对你们使用Geass’，可是我的确无法承诺这点。”他这样说，“那么，换个说法吧——我不想将自己的愿望寄托在这么无趣的事情上。”

他转向主卧室关拢的门板，出神凝望了片刻，轻声告诉在场其他人自己需要去和房屋的所有者通报一下当前取得的进展。他走过去，C.C.也一并爬起身来跟了过去，随他一道走进叩开的房门。门再度关拢了，那看起来像是旧识的三人打算商议何事，起居室里是一点儿都听不见了。考虑到这很有可能发展成一段漫长的叙旧，菲利克斯并不指望那扇门会在短时间内重新打开。

他窝在柔软的靠垫里，抄手把另一个软垫抱进怀中。如今他肩肘处的皮肉伤没有大碍了，仅剩一些需要缓慢恢复的疤痕，于是他的胳膊能重新使上力。他发力时胸肋间和腹腔内侧还有些钝痛，不太明显，在周围平稳宁静的气氛影响下很快化作暖烘烘的热流。狄安娜轻快地跳起身，抓起解开来铺在膝上的宽围巾搭在手肘上。“我去楼上看看环境。”她向天花板看了一眼，忽而忧虑地眨了眨眼，“那个女人说了要留宿吗？没有？说了？她是打算跟我挤一块吗？”

奥利弗给了她一个肯定的答案，于是她摇了摇头，一路弹着步子好似小跳般跑去了楼梯边，噔噔踏上了二层。方才鲁路修进行了简单的房间分配，那位年轻女士能够占据阁楼空间。房屋的隔音效果尚可，二层的踏步声并不十分明显。在狄安娜忙于探查情况来回转悠时，奥利弗摇摆着肩膀挪了挪位，一路蹭到了菲利克斯旁边。

他的表情还有些拧巴，一眼就能看得出来。“你的火气是不是太大了？”菲利克斯问。奥利弗侧过脸，不加掩饰地哼了一声，伸手按到了他脑袋上。

“哇哦，一个向来不合群的家伙在指责我脾气冲。”奥利弗说，用力揉了几把菲利克斯的头发将它们弄乱。他的举动间没多少冒犯之意，在三个人横跨小半片大陆的时日里，菲利克斯也勉勉强强习惯了来自他的一部分肢体接触。年纪更大的一人显得更加颓丧，心不甘情不愿地窝着火，搓完同伴的头发后又将手抄回了膝上。“说真的，你就不生气吗？”他嘟囔道，“我们三个一路磕磕碰碰地爬过来，坑蒙拐骗还加偷渡，每天胆战心惊地生怕被人抓回去，或者被从正规渠道驱逐出境。这么久了，连睡觉都不怎么安稳。结果我们的好皇帝一早就到了这里，舒舒服服地跟他的前任属下也许还是别的意义上的前任隐居在一块儿，衣食住宿都有保障，你就一点都不感到不平衡吗？”

“那时候他打算回头找我们，是你们让他先走的。”菲利克斯公正地说，“我看不出为什么要为自己做的决定所导致的后果生气。”

“你差点死了。”奥利弗撇嘴道，翻起右手将食指和拇指贴近比划了一下，“可能就差这么一点点。要不是你反应还算快，以那起爆炸的规模，我就该给你收尸了——当然最有可能的是连尸体都带不出去。我们光是给你吊命就耗了那么大工夫，那时候他在做什么呢？住在前任家里忙着跟人谈情说爱？”

“可是我没死。”菲利克斯执拗地反驳他，停顿片刻后又低声补充，“而且他的身份问题摆在那里，也不可能公然露面寻找我们，你知道的。”

他收获了同伴翻来的一个白眼。“行吧，你这个死心眼。认了主之后都不知道听人劝。”奥利弗说，伸出手指戳了戳他的脑门。菲利克斯鼓着脸颊避开，更深地蜷进沙发柔软的靠背当中。他感到对方的目光扫过自己的头发与面目，往下滑到他颈间，在他塞入衣服内侧自然垂落的吊牌高度上停留，随后那目光稍稍缓和了几分。“我知道原定计划是我们可以自由行一段时间，等自己做好决定再来找他。”奥利弗说，声音也放轻了，“我记得这个的。我也不是真的怪他，就是……我还是有点窝火。”

他苦笑着，摇头晃脑地向后倒去，手臂在沙发背上摊平了。菲利克斯安静地看着他，没有继续劝解。就在这会儿，在首次人员齐聚的谈话结束后，每个人都需要将刚接触到的事实消化一阵，各自的态度和接受速度都不会完全一致。贸然干涉并无好处，反而可能平添争执。奥利弗闭了一会眼，片刻后又唐突地睁开。“你怎么看，小家伙？”他喃喃道，“不是说皇帝，是说零之骑士——你觉得我的看法是对的吗？”

菲利克斯眨眨眼，点了点头又摇了摇。他对人际交往关系方面的认知相当淡薄，没法像奥利弗那样抓着一个情景就迅速进行推断。那番话听起来有点像是那么回事，但也叫人感觉不太对劲。奥利弗好像也没指望他给出多么明确的回答，歪着嘴侧过头去。菲利克斯挠了挠鼻翼，犹豫片刻后小声抛出了自己的疑问：

“你是怎么认出来的？”

“谁，枢木朱雀？”奥利弗把头转了回来，看向他的目光相当讶异，“连老头儿都没犯傻到问我这种问题，好歹我们也是一路过来的，你怎么就转不过弯来呢？”

菲利克斯茫然摇头，仔细思量后仍然不明白他的意思。奥利弗咧开嘴，摊平的手臂折了回去，手指在空中胡乱比划了几下。“这阵子以来我把跟上任皇帝有关的各种资料都翻了个遍，而且还额外研究了多少次，你和狄安娜都很清楚才对。”他说，“既然如此，认出那张脸来也不算难吧？根据影像资料辨认实际目标可是我的拿手活儿，那家伙的长相也没怎么变，中间差了小三年根本不是问题。”

他没等人回话，自顾自地弹起来，反身蜷膝跪到沙发座上，手撑靠背望向主卧室的房门。他看看那扇门，又看看起居室里仅剩的另一人，菲利克斯被他的眼神看得有点紧张。

“不过影像资料不是全能的，有些东西不见到本人也察觉不到。”奥利弗说，眉心微妙地蹙了起来，“你懂我的意思吧，小家伙？你的长相是真的跟他不很像，让人感到眼熟的是五官之外的部分。”

“我没什么感觉。”菲利克斯诚实道，“我不知道自己看上去应该是什么样，也不清楚你们是怎么看我的。我和那个人看上去很像同类吗？”

“至少有些地方让我感觉很眼熟。”奥利弗说，“我很习惯观察别人了，你大可以多听信我一点儿。”

向来容易和旁人产生隔阂的男孩皱起鼻子，轻轻摇晃着脑袋。“我搞不懂，也许要多花点时间感受。”他回答道。他埋下脑袋，将鼻音闷在软垫里，让声音变得低沉含糊了许多。“不过，是啊。”他说，“我知道鲁路修能透过我看到别人的影子。”

他不知道奥利弗是否听见了后面这句话。他的狙击手同伴只是轻轻叹了口气，没再多说什么了。

他们在一种相对僵硬的奇妙氛围中迎来了午饭，负责下厨的前任皇帝看上去心情不太好，嘴里叨念着食材储备危机，然后在每个人面前摆放了一大盘过于丰盛的、和穹顶下的集中发配完全不是一个量级的食物。不要说是按规则配给的餐点了，一路颠沛过来他们的伙食几乎都是草草了事。此前情绪不佳的奥利弗率先动了餐叉，在确认过烩菜的味道和品相差不多美好之后，面上的闷闷不乐当即一扫而空。女孩在他旁边小声嘀咕着“没出息”，并转头礼貌地向招待他们的人致谢。菲利克斯多要了些汤，感到身体更暖和了点。

整个用餐过程中完全只字不言的人只有名义上的屋主。枢木朱雀似乎在闷不作声地进行观察，有几次菲利克斯都接触到他的目光，短暂交汇后很快错开，并给人留下自己正在被审视的观感。那道目光相当平和，从在座众人身上扫过时没有分毫尖锐暴戾的成分，就算还有些戒备，也是在正常范围内可理解的程度。用餐结束后他留下来帮忙收拾餐桌，他站起来时比鲁路修稍稍高出一线。那两人离得不远不近，错身而过时鲁路修先一步开口。“我以为你会表现得稍微活跃一点。”鲁路修说。从前的骑士停下步子，嘴唇微妙地颤了颤，旋即轻轻耸了下肩膀。

“或许。”他这么说，“我还在适应。”

菲利克斯悄悄看了他一会儿，试图从他那里寻出更多奥利弗所说的“感觉很眼熟”的部分，然后在那两人向自己看来之前跑开了。

对于跟人建立起的关联屈指可数的男孩来说，即视感、同情和同理心并不是能在片刻之间迅速产生的事物。此前他愿意多亲近皇帝一点儿是基于大半年下来的观察和揣测，要他对一个今日才初见面、原本也没怎么了解过的人生出亲切感就有些困难了。如果奥利弗所指的是什么气质层面的因素，他也不清楚那种基于主观印象形成的东西在不同人眼中有多少共通性。他就这方面思索了一阵，而他的两位同伴为了打发时间开始研究屋里已有的电子设备，并同时把电视打开停在了新闻频道上。音量不算大，但菲利克斯还是感到有些头疼，于是他独自走去阳台上透气。

二月的东京还很冷，所幸食物给他带来了足够的热量，叫他不至于当即退回到温暖的室内里去。庭院里没有什么好景致，还是一派荒芜景象，他看向灰绿草坡时想起温室中的花圃，以及盛放的与死去的玫瑰。在他们磕磕绊绊的旅程中，他时常想起这些。他负伤的过程，被死亡迫近的恐惧，以及那过程中出现的一些异常的变化。他掖着外衣边角出神，他想着某一个令人毛骨悚然的鬼怪。影子孤零零伫立在盛放的繁花里，把玩着一件残破旧物，这画面不知为何再度清晰起来。影子从记忆里抬起头来，笔直地看向他，一张黑色的面具，他不知道那底下是怎样一双眼睛，但那影子必然是盯着他的。那道目光定在他的方向上，越过窥探的界限而给人以审视的压迫。

他的背脊轻轻一抖，意识到或许的确有人正看着自己。他猛一下回过身，对上一双不足熟悉的眼睛，在阴天里笼着一层不甚明亮的灰绿。他微微一怔，不明白自己莫名的心悸感是从何而来的。“有什么事吗？”他小声问。那人从落地窗的间隙中挤出身，此刻套着一件暗色偏蓝的长袖衫，看上去倒不至于太冷。

“我听说了，你的伤势还没痊愈。”实质上的屋主淡淡开腔道，“去找个房间休息吧。”

这会儿他看上去并没有多么不近人情，此前的防备也卸去了大半。不知是否出于错觉，菲利克斯甚至从他脸上捕捉到了一抹还算友善的微弱笑意。“谢谢。”男孩拘谨地回答，同时为自己的心悸感到好笑。那是出于迫临危机的本能，对广为人知的刽子手产生了某种潜意识的惧怕，或是——他不知道。枢木朱雀扯起嘴角，面上表情比之前乍见面时要柔和许多。他更适合这样的表情，这让他原本并不过分凌厉的五官看上去更加可亲。

“别跟我道谢，拿定主意留下你们的也不是我。”他这样讲，手指随意地向屋里一比，又好好抄在了臂弯里。他停顿了片刻，脚跟在地面上敲了敲。“这里很安全。”他踌躇过后继续说，“这段时间内不要乱跑，别太高调，别泄露地址，别让人发现。身份问题我会想办法。不用太担心，也别让人担心。好好养伤。”

他出言叮嘱时的口吻也很温和。菲利克斯茫然地看着他，尝试将他和传闻中的死神名号联系起来。想要判定他人是否怀有善意，对独自在夹缝地带长大的男孩来说是件纯然依靠直觉也能做到的事。正因如此，他对时下的眼见之实倍感困惑——不过仔细想来，鲁路修的暴君名号应该还要更响亮些。

“还有什么问题吗？”在他思绪跑偏的时候，朱雀向他发问。菲利克斯回过神来，眼前的人牵扯到的谜团太多，原本他不是那类喜欢寻根究底的人，但既然事关鲁路修……

“你没有死。”他脱口而出。全部谜题中答案最明显的一个，却是起因与过程最为扑朔迷离的。过去的零之骑士因他的话语而怔住了，片刻后嘴角一弯，撇下苦涩弧度。

“……很难说。”

那人给出这样模棱两可的说法，这是菲利克斯所听不明白的。他看上去身躯完整，意识清晰，并没有变作什么似人非人的模样，所以至少他现下是个正常的活人。他的眼睛里浸润了一片死灰，这是他不同于常人的地方。他的神情不像在撒谎，那么他真的一度死去过吗？不借助穹顶下的医疗区，不借助未能结成血印的契约力量维系尸体不至朽坏，可以实现肉体上的死而复生吗？菲利克斯思索片刻，又觉得对方所表达的并不是那个意思。他想起鲁路修看向自己时的眼神，明确越过自己看向更遥远的地方时过于温柔也过于怅惘的眼神。望着地表，阳光照耀下，曾经或依然活在那里的故人。那个人就在这里了。

“鲁路修一直知道吗？”菲利克斯问。朱雀稍稍侧过脸，目光向旁侧投入荒芜的庭院。

“那是他计划的一部分。”

“他是那种，呃，”菲利克斯斟酌道，因不知如何措辞能表达准确而有些结巴，“不会很、我是说，不愿看到亲近的人死去——他是那样的人，对吧？”

“或许。”朱雀说，眼睑翕动了两下，“确实有那么多跟他亲近的人因他而死了，但也很难说全部都是出于他个人的意愿。事情发生了，他就把那些错误全部认下了。他原本是怎样想的，对于多数人来说也没有任何意义。”

他所说的事对于穹顶下的孩子来说依然有些难懂，同时也会叫人想起那位昔日的暴君在黑暗中的叛逆言论与怔忪出神的模样。提及这些的人眼目空洞地朝向屋外，大抵是在回忆并缅怀一些旧事。不多时他攥紧手肘处的衣料，就自己的走神低声道了句抱歉。菲利克斯慌忙摇头示意无碍，并被忽起的寒风吹得脖子一缩。他同样将手臂抱在身前，出于自我保护的潜意识而掩住自己的伤处。他察觉到对方在观察自己的动作，目光专注地朝向伤势正在逐渐好转的部位。

“是为了救他？”朱雀轻声问。菲利克斯很快反应过来，不太好意思地压低了下颌。

“一部分是。”他回答道，“他本来都计划好了，是我拖了后腿。”

他眼见着那张眉眼轮廓并不凌厉的东亚面孔上神情愈发复杂，在一阵微妙扭曲后，原本平缓温和的眼神中多出了一些东西。“……谢谢。”朱雀说，露出一个看上去颇为真诚的微笑。在菲利克斯为之惊讶时，他侧身后退，让出了落地窗间留出的间隙，抬手向屋内稍一比划，便独自离转、回到自己的房间里去了。

 

在这一天剩余的时间里，鲁路修陪在几个青少年身边，告诉他们更多有关于住宿的安全警示与生活细节，然后听他们讲述在伊尔库茨克分别后的行程。屋主的口风刚刚松动，但还未付诸实践，横竖他留在屋子里也无事可做，不如和远道而来的新住客们联络一下感情。换上居家便服的朱雀依然长久地避开任何可以交谈的人，他在这一日的下午将自己关在房间里，不去参与谈话也不在旁倾听。“你觉得他在生气吗？”当鲁路修回到厨房里忙碌时，他随口问进来偷食吃的C.C.，后者耸起肩膀，声称那并不是生气、恐怕只是不知所措。

竖起防备的人会这样，长久与所有人疏离的人会这样，自知采取的生活方式算不得良好，但在被人推移着做出改变时还是会感到不情愿。解读他人的想法和行为模式对于鲁路修来说本来不是件难事，他一贯精于研究、再准确利用，可是事关枢木朱雀，要他面对一部分自己着手造就的麻烦，他还是有些犯难。

C.C.在这时表现得很体贴。自由的魔女能够恰到好处地介入困局中，陪伴他一段时日，再适时离去。她执拗地追问他是否想念她，在他无可奈何地给出肯定答案后回以轻飘飘的微笑，感慨他独自求取脱逃机会的时日一定很难。“也就是你，能够在那种地方设法保全自己，还让他们的头目吃个闷亏。”她称赞他，又狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“所以，现在换你本人来面对我碰了三年多的钉子了。这不会比你的逃亡计划更困难吧？”

天知道，鲁路修暗自苦笑。有些事不是纯靠周密计划就能解决的，全局的变量也不能与单一的个体进行比较。

他们相安无事地捱到夜晚，用餐过后屋主本人去卧室隔间里洗淋浴，将单独的盥洗间留供青少年们挨个儿好好洗刷风尘。他耗在淋浴底下时，鲁路修将自己不算多的私人物件转移到了主卧室中，然后留在衣柜边安静等候。流水声停止了，他耐心等候着，不知不觉屏住了呼吸。隔间的门开了一道缝，里头的人纯披着一件浴袍而走出来，见到他留守在房间里时下意识顿住了脚步。

“怎么？”朱雀问。鲁路修将他从上看到下，从颈项到敞出一小片的领口到扎束的腰间，到衣摆下方的小腿与足踝。他自然而然这样做了，朱雀也没有提出质疑，待到他们重新目光相接时才迸发出一丁点儿的不自在。鲁路修清了清嗓子，决定直截了当地告诉他之前没有跟他讲明的住宿安排问题。

“我让菲利克斯用了我之前的房间。”

“一楼的另一间卧室呢？”朱雀指了指墙壁。

“归最大的那个了。我是说奥利弗。嗯……我知道他的脸看起来有点年轻过头。”鲁路修说，压下了对方面上的一点儿讶色，“虽然我们的伤员没有大碍了，还是让他独自休息比较好。那两个房间的床也都不够大，最好别让两个男孩挤在一起。”

“那个女孩呢？”

“楼上。我帮忙收拾了一下，C.C.离开之前也会待在那里。”

朱雀微微点了点头，没有提出异议，旋即突兀地挑起眉梢。“你打算住哪？”他问出口。鲁路修没有回话也没有动弹，他这才想起来环视一下自己的房间，打开一半的衣柜和桌上的布设。“——哦。”

他露出一种梦游般的恍惚表情，只维持了片刻，随后冷不丁地转过身，走去床沿抄起自己原先的枕头揽进怀里。他向房门走去得过于果断，甚至还没换上睡衣。

“我去睡沙发。”他说。

“回来。”鲁路修低喝出声，同时板起了脸孔，“这张床足够大了。天还很冷，就算你的身体素质很好，我也不建议你在沙发上对付。”

朱雀在他迸出第一句指令时就站住了，定立在门板前方，面部肌肉微妙地扭曲了一会儿。片刻后他倒退着回到床沿，丢下枕头，转而走向衣柜。鲁路修及时错开身，没有阻拦他打开柜门的动作。他点出睡衣和干净内裤，鲁路修则走去挨上了床沿。再然后他们分坐在床铺两侧，鲁路修侧身向后望去，正撞见另一人把底裤套过脚踝。

“你在躲什么？”鲁路修哼声道，“又不是说跟我挤一张床就意味着要跟我发展什么不可告人的身体关系。”

“就现状来说，关于不可告人这个评价我持保留态度。别人容易以怎样的思路来进行揣测，你我都听到了。”朱雀平稳地回答道。他站起来，浴袍从肩头滑落下去，揽在臂弯里随手一折扔置到床头柜上。他的背上没有很多疤痕，没有比记忆中更多。也许除了一两处不甚明显的。他将长裤提到腰际，挡住脊线两侧隐约可见的腰窝凹陷。“如果你真的想，我会答应你的。”他继续说，“不过很抱歉，我怀疑我并不能满足你的要求。”

他的答复和歉意都一样真挚，鲁路修因此而拧起眉头。“过去我对床伴的要求很过分吗？”

“体贴，投入，专注，回应足够热情，也不会很容易就将人弄伤。没什么特别的，我是在说这些正常人基本的要求。”朱雀回答道，侧转过头来，呈给他一抹僵硬拉扯的微笑，“如果你要求的话，我可以尝试，但我——现在——不见得能做到。”

他将上衣拉过肩膀，向后退坐回床沿，从背后衣褶松垮的程度来看并没有扣好系扣。他的手掌向后，撑住后仰的身躯，打卷的短发潮湿地松散着，并没有明显的水渍滴落。鲁路修侧身望着他，在这方私人空间里，在本来能够拉近接触、交换体温的地方。他的模样像是不设防的，却分明竖立起了生硬的疏离感。他向上望去，投向并没有明显熏染上污渍的天花板。他的手指在被单上挪移，轻轻抓挠，扯出几道褶痕。

“他们知道多少？”他毫无征兆地问。

“绝大多数都不知道。”鲁路修回答他，“他们只来得及了解我的一部分立场，也就是我作为穹顶下的反对派的那部分，再就是地表流传的我的故事了。我并没有专门提到ZERO的事，不论是过去的还是现在的。”

朱雀好似松了口气，小小吁叹了一声。“你打算披露吗？”

“你觉得呢？”鲁路修反问道，“严格来说，这个秘密现在属于你了。你愿意跟人共享吗？”

朱雀回过头，跟他以一个相对歪曲的角度接上目光。现役的ZERO沉默着，拿捏着昔日的秘密分量，那应当与他们两人性命的价值相当，除此之外还有更为深远的意义和影响。“我需要时间来考虑。”他在沉默结束时这样说。无法迅速决定是正常的，鲁路修并不打算在这点上过分为难谁，他自己也一样难以拿定主意。

“你大概瞒不了太久。”他只是指出事实。倘若生活在同一居所中，隐瞒还算听话的女仆和不能自由行动还目盲的妹妹是一回事，隐瞒三个行动力旺盛的青少年就是另一回事了。朱雀扯了扯嘴角，给出的眼神奇怪而意味深长。他松开手掌，从侧边倒卧到床铺上，未系的衣摆从身前滑开，暴露出连片的结实的胸腹。

“我知道。”他说，交叠双手枕在后脑下方，“如果你认为他们是值得信赖的，你也可以直接——”

“行了，别那么看我。”鲁路修叹了口气，“我知道我给你增加了新的麻烦。”

朱雀将上瞥的眼神移开了，眼睑轻轻搭拢了一些。“还行吧。我不介意在车里换外衣。”他含糊道，“我在思考的是我会经常性地在你眼皮底下全裸这个命题。”

“反过来也一样啊。”鲁路修脱口而出，僵硬了一瞬又强迫自己放松，“听上去很像某种设计糟糕的控制力考验测试。”

“我在意的并不是控制力。”朱雀说。他闭了眼，遮挡住析入晦暗成分的虹膜。“我说过了，如果你需要我扮演一个温柔体贴的情人角色，我会答应的。只是我多半会在实践环节出问题。”

他们在更晚些时躺在同一张床上，藏在同一面被褥底下，礼貌交换了问安话语后不再出声，就这样预备入睡。鲁路修往窗口方向侧过身去，听得背后传来另一人均匀的呼吸声，以及偶尔翻身时窸窸窣窣的摩擦响动。翻身一共发生了三次，三次过后那人的呼吸压得低沉平稳了许多，直至此时他才察觉到自己也在无意识地将呼吸步奏压到熟睡之人常有的频率上。他不感到紧张，这里并不会比玻璃牢笼更让人难以入眠。正相反，那个人的呼吸声令他安心，困扰着他的是另一些东西。

一些思虑，复杂难明，关乎过去和未来，集中到此刻的咫尺之遥上。在卸去白日的防备后，枢木朱雀比先前更像是个活人。他的体温在近旁处烘烤着，散出微弱的热量，那座熔炉相当脆弱了，在寒冷萧瑟的光景中仿佛随时会熄灭，余下一捧灰烬，叫人徒劳地翻找残存的一点星火。他保持缄默，他不会呼救，他扼住他自己的咽喉，以能够致死的力道阻断所有未能出口的言语。

但假如事情得以改变，鲁路修想。假如火焰还能传递到他身上。

鲁路修不知道自己是在何时睡去的。他在混沌虬结的心思里困了许久，一点一点向梦境边缘推移，有那么一会儿以为他们在黑暗中靠近了，肢足躯干都贴紧交缠在一起。事情着实可能那样发生，伴随着错落的亲吻，逐渐加深触碰彼此的形式，热忱如要将人糅入肉与骨。他们尝试过的，他们分享过的，一整段年轻气盛的疯狂岁月。他从梦境深处窥见他们两人的倒影，映在湖中，辽阔苍穹下，从恣意张狂的模样退缩成幼小的孩童。林木环绕而来，将他们隐藏到漫长的风的叹息里。

 

一路奔波提心吊胆的结果就是，一旦能够睡个踏实觉，就一定会睡过头。奥利弗打着哈欠从卧室里爬出门时，天已经亮了，而空气里飘荡着热吐司的香气。他拱到餐桌边，意识到自己竟然起得不算最晚，两位女士和一位伤员都还没有出现。鲁路修从他身边经过，把一杯咖啡推到一个座椅已经拖开的空位上，随口向新出现的人问了好，又问他要不要喝点什么。奥利弗眨了眨眼，观察了一下他的神色和行走姿势，随后看向正在走往盥洗间的屋主。不启用Geass时眼力也很好的青少年琢磨了片刻，实在没压抑住好奇心，慢悠悠地举起了手：

“所以你们没有做？”

鲁路修摆放餐盘的动作一僵，短暂露出被噎到一样的表情。盥洗间的方向传来流水声与漱口的动静，鲁路修将圆盘砸往桌面，咳嗽着顺了顺气。“又不是说在一间房里过夜就必须干那档子事。”他生硬地回答道，“就比如说，你完全可以试试看拿着游戏机去菲利克斯房间跟他通宵。”

“原来是真的没做。”奥利弗若有所思地点了点头，“清清白白，无事发生，我很好奇是哪方面的问题，呜呼——”

他敏捷地低下头，躲过从脑袋上方砸过去的拖鞋，然后嬉皮笑脸地声明自己要杯果汁就好。


	4. Chapter 4

初到前零之骑士的现居所时，有些人表现得还算拘谨，有些人则好像铁了心要让原本就待在这里的二位——或说主要是针对某位前皇帝——过得不太舒坦。那位来去自由的魔女倒是没有专门给某一人添乱，C.C.最多是在屋子里游来荡去，毫无隐私意识，如同在自己家里一般闲散自在，而另两位显然认识她更久的人都对此见怪不怪。值得头疼的是奥利弗，虽然很容易被美食收买了消去了火气、但还是热衷于跟皇帝在各种问题上拌嘴的奥利弗。换了个地方也没多大长进，狄安娜暗自评价道。

她坐在沙发上拆包装盒，里头兜着C.C.不知道从哪新捎来的游戏主机。鲁路修从沙发背后探头看了她一眼，紧接着就被奥利弗拦上了。他们为一些鸡毛蒜皮的事情起争执，比如说晚餐的芥蓝分量、生活空间的分配、房间陈设的方位，以及一部分鲁路修仍然保持模棱两可的说辞。“我觉得有人需要戒烟。”好了，这回的问题是这个，又是由奥利弗起头的，“我的意思是，这里已经算是公共空间了。”

“通常他是闷在自己的房间里，或者去阳台上。我是没在公共空间里抓到他过，最近房间里也没有了。”鲁路修的声音说，“应该不会过多打扰到你们吧？”

“那就是之前。你来之前他肯定表现得很随便。”奥利弗说，“我觉得墙纸里头都浸透了那股味儿。”

“你太苛刻了。别无理取闹。”

“是你太偏心眼。”奥利弗指责道，“你就不能让他的嘴去忙别的吗？吸点别的东西，比如说你胯下那根——”

“还有未成年人在场，最好收收你的垃圾荤话。”鲁路修截断他的话头，声音里裹上了一抹不怀好意，“不然你的餐盘里会只剩下水煮花椰菜。”

理论上确实是未成年的女孩背着这起争端撇了撇嘴，半分钟后她的同伴一屁股坐到她身边，满脸的闷闷不乐。“老头儿这摆的是什么家长态度啊。”他抱怨道。狄安娜想说他老是主动寻衅所以是自己活该，想了想将话头咽了回去，将拆出包装的主机放到一旁，伸手从茶几上够着一袋没拆封的夹心饼干，反手往他嘴里塞了一块。

他们现前的生活很悠闲，不用担心食宿问题，也不会有人闯进屋子将他们驱逐出境。他们坐在暖和的室内享用点心，把人生浪费在马里奥赛车和无关痛痒的口头争执上。有些时候他们会在屋子里探险，在得到允许后也会去到院落里。这地方不太大，塞下六个人之后稍显拥挤，幸好每个人的活动空间都还宽裕。除去依然对人封闭的主卧室之外，房屋里很快就不剩下多少秘密了。鲁路修再三反复地强调了这里不是基地、要拥有个人隐私意识，并对他们下了那个房间的通行禁令，倒也没人特别去触犯。

除了C.C.。C.C.仿佛不归任何人约束，也没有人拦得住她。“其实我只是想去检查一下，你知道的，他们是不是真的还没重新开始上床。”她待在阁楼上的时候，一边往嘴里塞垃圾食品一边这么说，“我真搞不懂他们在矜持个什么劲儿。不过仔细想来，大概不是矜持与否的问题。他们两个在对上彼此的时候一直都表现得很难搞，具体的症状通常是自己太怂。”

“听上去还是面子问题。”狄安娜说。

“不是面子，是心理症结。”C.C.说，“哼，也不见得只有心理原因。我十分怀疑我们的倒霉皇帝死的时候给他骑士带来的打击太大，所以枢木卿下面那玩意儿还管不管用……天知道呢。反正他对我不穿内衣还光着腿在他面前走来走去的样子毫无兴趣，不过我觉得那只是因为他弯成回形针。”

她怪笑了一下，而狄安娜从她依然没个遮掩的腿上移开视线，决定对他们之间怪异的人际关系放弃思考。

在并非管制需要的情况下和同性共处一室，总有些人会感到不自在的。那两人的情况显然比自己复杂得多，狄安娜意识到。C.C.身上让人感到熟悉的成分不算多，而且来去自由的魔女定位明确，可能在一日后就消失不见、也可能是一年或十年，她并不会给契约对象以外的人留下过多期待。她们过去并不相识，因由几缕联系牵扯起来也不会多么稳固，这就与那两人不同了。

女孩走下楼梯，望向关闭的卧室门。那扇门背后藏着的秘密有多少，安置的物件与隐蔽的生活，关于那两人的过去与当下，迄今为止依然没有全数敞露出来的迹象。枢木朱雀并不常常留在房子里，事实上他外出的频率高得令人惊讶。一个理应死去的人现前的身份是怎样的，收入从何而来，怎样保证居所的安全性，为何能替几个偷渡客解决潜在的身份危机，她都一概不知。即使旁敲侧击地打听，也没有人获得确切答案。

这样的谜团很多，分布在这座房子里，不经意地就会叫人留意到。比如空荡荡的挂框，寻不到的画布或相片，一部分被迅速烘干的衣物，分明听见过清洗的动静却从来不会在公共地界上寻到晾晒痕迹。起居室角落里有一个花盆，里头蜷缩着枯死风干的植株尸体。几天过后奥利弗对这个产生了浓厚的兴趣，甚至找来电子版的植物图鉴仔细研究了一番，又因为干枯的残骸着实过于不成形而久久得不到答案。狄安娜觉得他多半是太无聊，找到个由头念叨些什么特定的玩意儿也许是件好事，但在走了岔路之后还执拗地不放弃就有点令人头疼了。

“为什么不直接去问本人呢？”狄安娜问他。个头高挑的男孩扁了扁嘴，伸出胳膊挥向主卧室的方向。

“请。”他说，“我觉得打探隐私这种事交给外表最讨喜的人选来做比较好。”

分明就是因为你担心自己这阵子的嘴贱太讨嫌会碰钉子，女孩暗自想道，并没有在面上拆穿他。

屋主惯例在傍晚才出现。就这个季节来说，他从大门外走进来时所穿的衣物有点过于单薄，除非他把某些额外的披挂丢在了外头。他的脸色有些难看，在一顿依然很丰盛的晚餐后才慢慢好转。他和鲁路修在厨房里压低声音说了些什么，狄安娜没有听清，只是直觉他们在商议一些事情。随后鲁路修回去房间里，另一人则孤零零撞去阳台上，在指尖点燃了一支烟。狄安娜透过玻璃注视着他的侧影，他嘴唇前方一明一暗的火星。他在出神思索，焦虑的成分逐渐减退，一支烟后他面色平静下来，而女孩选在这时去到阳台上，在他讶然抬目时低声道了句“打扰”。

废弃的花盆应当不是什么重要的事，她想。心平气和地聊些琐事，于他而言也许反而能改善心情。她道出困扰奥利弗的疑问中的一部分，重点放在“为何会有一株已死的盆栽放在屋里”上，皱起鼻子声称自己是被迫拉出来的，巧妙地化解掉一丝唐突的尴尬。这样一来即使碰钉子，大抵也不会特别严重。即便是菲利克斯，在面对足够友好的试探时也只会表现得不知所措而不是油盐不进。

“……是太忙了。”屋主说，态度相当平和，并没有出现多么尖锐的反应。女孩眨眨眼睛，想进一步弄懂他的意思。

“对不起？”

“我照料过它一阵子，但需要我处理的事太多了。那时候我也不能长久留在东京。再回过神来的时候，那盆花就已经死去了。”朱雀说，面上浮起一抹浅淡自嘲，“我果然不适合干这种事。”

“你没有丢掉它。”狄安娜说。朱雀转往灯火通明的厅堂方向，稍微咧了咧嘴。

“本来是没有必要的。”他说，“今年以前我都是在独居，C.C.偶尔过来待上几天，每次都不会持续太久。这座房子一直很空，我留下的东西也不多。一个没用的花盆不会影响我，除非它像别的东西一样被我失手弄坏了……如果你们觉得它很碍眼，需要我把它扔掉吗？”

他谈及此事的口吻很轻松，如同谈及任何一件寻常小事，一时的天气变化与茶水的温度。狄安娜循着他的目光望去，想象这屋子更为冷清时的状态。没有人吵闹，没有人会起争执，唯独他一人在这里，不会有丰盛的晚餐。他说自己会失手弄坏一些东西，若非他提起便不会有人知晓。毁坏了，遗弃了，不会有人留意到，如同穹顶下的消耗品。他放弃剩下的东西时也不会感到不舍，好像如若可能的话他随时可以放弃更多，只要有人那样要求他。他的神情中看不出任何不寻常的端倪，但女孩以为这应该是更为悲伤的事情。

她从光亮上移开目光，侧向他被映亮的面颊。“那里面是什么品种？”她轻声问，“有人对此很好奇。”

“一小株白玫瑰。”朱雀说，“不认真对待的话，本来也很难成活。”

“为什么要养这个？”她问他。男人抬起手，撑在自己额角，手掌掩住自己的神情。他的眼睛像是枯寂的，这会儿当真浮起一抹悲伤。是死去的，早已死去了，属于一桩盖棺论定的往事。

“过去有一场葬礼，”他说，“我不被允许在那里致哀。”

她带着答案回到室内，揣下一个沉甸甸的秘密。她无法窥得它的全貌，仅能通过已知的部分进行推测。在枢木朱雀可追查的生平里，他所经历过的葬礼并不在少数，足够令他惦念的可以单独摘出几例，但都不符合他所提及的条件。即使是他一度追随过的杀戮皇女，外界都污名化了她的死，作为骑士去进行哀悼也无可厚非。

那么就是C.C.所提及过的那桩打击吧，那时的枢木朱雀在公众眼中是已死之人，而死者是不能对另一位死者送行的。可若事实如此，他的说法也值得玩味。不是“无法到场”，而是“不被允许”。什么样的立场是不允许在葬礼上示以哀思的呢？行刑者，刽子手，实际杀害死者的那一人？

女孩从遐思中惊醒过来，因自己的胡思乱想去往的方向而吓了一跳。她回眼时鲁路修正从主卧室中走出，没有即刻带拢门板，而是招呼屋主进房间再仔细商量些事。从她的角度恰能窥见房间的一角，大抵是桌台的方向，一枚残破的棋子静静摆放在那里。如今鲁路修住在那个房间，物归原主后放置在那里也没什么错。然而她突兀回想起从菲利克斯那里听得的种种，有关于那枚棋子落到皇帝手中时他所说的话，他提及留给某人的位置，他说那并非是“王”。毁坏的、破损的、死去的棋卒，白色的骑士，从ZERO手中得来，分明是专程带走的纪念品，却又在遗落时随意舍弃。

“已经损坏了，而且没用了。不是什么贵重的东西。”ZERO是那样说的。不会感到不舍，甚至还可以放弃更多。如果是死去的、不必要的，与旁人的需求相冲突了……需要把它扔掉吗？

女孩张开嘴，一个令她感到不可思议的猜测上涌到舌尖，差些脱口而出，全靠理智维系才没有变作疯狂的言语。

 

往后她揣下一个秘密，她不知道自己是否该向人求证。

她的猜测源于一时的异想天开，如同少年人感性的白日梦，浮现时缺乏逻辑，仅凭着一丝半缕牵强的线索才串联起来。往后她不断向自己提出一些可以佐证这一猜想的条件，再用另一些进行证伪。在可供考证的履历中，枢木朱雀始终处在黑色骑士团的对立面上，绝无半分重叠的可能。他与ZERO针锋相对的场合有那么多、那么多，即使追溯到最初的一次际会，在白色骑士还不为骑士、而是帝国的阶下囚的时候，他们并没有处在为敌的立场上。如果她的假想成真，变化是从何时开始的呢？

在许多基本逻辑都冲突的时候，这猜想还是太荒谬了。于是她没有将它分享给跟自己同来的那两个男孩，而是自己存下一桩心事。

事态在逐渐好转，很快他们获得了自主采购的权利，鲁路修甚至好心问过他们需不需要资金支援，但狄安娜还是决定花掉自己名下剩余的那部分数额。于是他们开始给自己添置一些东西，属于私人，有处安放，如同住在真正的家里。采购的物件是批量运送来的，大抵是经过了统一查验。考虑到住在这里的人身份不得曝光，这么谨慎也算合理。

狄安娜忙于拆包装的时候，奥利弗握着清单认真研究起来。“衣服、衣服、衣服、衣服……我的意思是，天啊，你确实需要定制一个新衣橱了。”他咕哝道，在收到她投去的一瞥时举起手挥了挥，“不不不，我对你的衣橱内容有多丰富没有任何意见，我也见识过你的几十次变装秀了，还是说有一千多次……”

“那么，记得一会儿帮我把衣橱搭板搬上楼，我一个人做起来还是有点困难。”女孩耸起肩，向旁侧帮忙拆其它包装的另一个男孩点了下脑袋，“我就不劳烦伤员了，反正你还使不上很大劲。”

“我好得差不多了。”菲利克斯小声咕哝着抗议。

他比划了一些小动作，狄安娜无视了它们，不管那是在逞强还是真的证明了一些事。“也不劳烦那两位了，毕竟其中一位看上去就根本没多少劲可使。”她继续说，“至于另一位，怎么说我们已经霸占人家的房子了，也不好意思再……”

她顿住了，被称为没劲可使的那位出现在他们眼前，看似对方才的言论并不在意。他抽走了奥利弗手中的清单，同时对着已经拆出包装的一些东西心不在焉地点数。“嗯，衣服、衣服、衣服、衣服……拼装家具，日常配件……变装定制？”鲁路修扬起眉毛，狐疑地看向总管这次采购的账户主人，“这什么？”

“送你的礼物之一。”狄安娜说，将手边刚拆出的长条窄盒递了过去。鲁路修翻开盒盖，从里头拎出一副眼镜架。黑色半框勾勒上侧，向后勾折洁白耳架，细长支架当中挑出一小缕金纹。“好看吗？我觉得还行。”

鲁路修眯起眼睛打量了它一会儿，将它举到面前透望外侧。“没有度数？”

“加感光变色。”狄安娜补充道，“主要是方便外出用，所以还可以拿来当墨镜。”

她对自己的眼光并不缺乏自信，但在送礼时依然不免有些忐忑。鲁路修摆弄了那框架一小会儿，将它架到眼前，推好高度向她微笑了一下。“又是你选的？”他说，看上去挺高兴，“我觉得那两个男孩也没这份心思。”

“嗯哼。”狄安娜松了口气，回以一个微笑，冲旁侧比了比手指，“毕竟小狗对采购这码事一窍不通，也别太苛责他。”

她余光瞥见旁边的菲利克斯鼓起的脸颊，然后收到了小声的抗议。鲁路修失笑摇头，柔声说心意尽到就好，他本来也不该收下过多馈赠。他继续查看清单，而狄安娜转了转眼睛，思忖起要不要提醒他一些事。

“至于奥利奥嘛……”她慢慢说，很快就从对方面上发现了微妙的神情变化。他的眉头间堆簇起几道皱褶，面颊肌肉也忍不住抽搐了几下。他的眼神游移了几次，看了一遍、又看了一遍，随后他深吸一口气，将清单翻过来伸到她面前，指尖划过一整列成人情趣用品，停在价格最昂贵的——飞机杯上。

“……这是谁干的？”

“我们俩一起。”女孩老老实实地承认道。一方面事实如此，另一方面她觉得如果全部推诿给跟她合作的那位的话，鲁路修可能会在实际翻出那些包装盒里的东西之后劈头往他脸上砸。她仔细观察着他的脸色，认为自己的直觉应该是正确的。鲁路修从她跟前退了一步，单手撑住额角，用力地搓起了太阳穴。

“你还没成年。”他用一种濒临窒息般的古怪音调说，“现在的商家都不查验身份信息吗？”

“我们都没有正规的身份信息。”狄安娜指出客观事实，无辜地眨了眨眼，“所以，是啊，横竖都是造假，为什么不弄个更方便的呢？”

他们交换了几个眼神，这过程中鲁路修的表情愈发无奈，张了张嘴又抿上了。他们安静地僵持了一小会儿，直到依然在坚持不懈帮忙拆包装的菲利克斯举起手，用他手中高高举起的、隔着透明塑料壳完全能看清外表的东西吸引走了在场所有人的目光。

实物还挺好看，狄安娜公正地评判道。虽然像这样一脸一无所知地高举一个飞机杯的景象真的很神奇。

“这都是什么？”男孩睁大了眼睛。

“菲利克斯，放下。”鲁路修说，不加掩饰地板起了脸。

被点名的男孩耷拉下脑袋，胳膊也缩了回去。他并没有很快把那东西丢到一旁，表情看似有些沮丧，眼睛瞥向它时带着一点儿畏缩的好奇。另一位始作俑者挤到鲁路修面前，以惯常所用的一副漫不经心又带刺的口吻开了口。“我说老头儿，别那么害羞嘛。这还不是在为你的肾考虑，憋火憋太久了也不好吧？”他慢吞吞地说，“还是说你是更加实打实的基佬品味，比起这玩意更需要一根尺寸合适的按摩棒——哇，别凶我，别凶。”鲁路修眯起眼睛，手臂抄到身前，属于上位者的冷淡恫吓浮现出来，这脸色不知该说是不合时宜还是小题大做。奥利弗缩了下肩膀，随后扮了个鬼脸。“我就觉得你最近脾气这么大有一多半要归罪于性生活不和谐。”

“多谢你的穷担心。我由衷希望你能更加灵活地运用你的人际关系知识点，然后充分意识到这样做看起来有点像是在性骚扰。”鲁路修冷静回应道，“你为什么不试着把这些东西拿回房间去自己玩几把呢？因为你真的是一个人睡，所以这么做的话看起来就特别像个没有任何途径体验真人性生活的可悲光棍？”

“哇哦，别就这点攻击我，拜托别。”奥利弗大声叫屈道，“虽然我觉得外界传闻的童贞皇帝八成是摆假的，但你看，你在这方面的名头可真是非常响亮，远胜过你跟座下骑士有一腿的说法——”

他们两人之间横插入一条胳膊，光着的，从指尖上溯到肩头都不见束缚，左右一晃便将两人之间略显紧张的距离给分开了。枢木朱雀不知是何时出现在这方空间里的，上身只穿着一件紧绷绷的无袖，满脸写着烦躁不耐，看起来随时能赤手空拳撂倒在场所有人。他的手掌抓向奥利弗，这让后者紧张到瞬间闭眼缩颈，像是预备挨打，然而旁观的狄安娜分明看清了整个过程：他手里并非空无一物，他握着一颗糖，隔着半撕开的包装将它准确塞进了紧张畏缩的年轻人没完全阖上的嘴里。

他的头颅偏向另一侧，在鲁路修面前，逼近到鼻尖跟前时僵住了、稍作停顿后很快错开一个微妙角度。“看在我至少有三天没睡个安稳觉的份上，不要吵架，拜托歇会儿。”他这么说，嗓音里困着一抹倦意。鲁路修蹙起眉，抓住他胳膊一个回身，领着他转了向，这才松手前指冲向卧室大门。

“你该尽快躺下。”

“我大概还需要清醒着坚持半个小时，等一个回电。”朱雀咕哝道。他半张开嘴又闭上嘴，憋回去一个没完全成形的哈欠。他好像已经濒临神游了，沉默了好一会儿才慢悠悠地回转到先前的争执内容上，仿佛遗漏了大半信息只留下一两个关键词。“什么性骚扰？”

“什么？没有。”鲁路修说。这回他主动蹭到那一人面前去，靠近那双眼皮明显发沉的眼睛。“你刚刚是想亲我一下吗？”

那两人挨挤着走远了，沿路散布出一些小声的往来交流，落下的清单飘在地上无人搭理。狄安娜不想起身，菲利克斯还专注地盯着手中的东西。待到那两人消失在房门后，女孩转了转眼睛，凑到一脸茫然的男孩耳边向他科普了一番这东西的用处和用法。她小声絮语后眼睁睁瞧着他从脸颊一路红到耳根，慌乱地丢下手中物件，从一堆没收拾好的包装袋当中挣脱出去落荒而逃了。

真可爱。狄安娜忍不住漏出一声笑，盯着被丢下的那玩意看了一会儿，寻思着也许该把一整个礼包都搁到主卧室的门口去。如果这样做的话，鲁路修会怪罪谁还值得商榷，也许挑衅一个掌管厨房的人并不算明智。她想了想，转向客厅里仅剩的另一人，那家伙还半张着嘴发愣，看起来有点傻。女孩站起身，手掌探到他眼前使劲挥了挥。

“回魂了，回魂——奥利奥——”

奥利弗应声打了个激灵，总算转动了僵硬的脖子，舌头把嘴里的糖果顶向一侧，导致他的左侧面颊上鼓起一个不自然的拱形。“我有一点点觉得我像是差点被宰了，然后我又不这么觉得了。”他含糊地说，有些惊魂未定，又有些忿忿不平，“他当我是三岁小孩吗？”

然而他还是在安分地吮吸那颗糖，没有将它啐出口，也没有其它过激举动。真好懂，狄安娜点了点头，在对方疑惑望来时踮起了脚，手指捏住他的右脸颊轻轻一拉。“嗯，脸可能差不多，不过好歹个子出挑一点。”她打量了一小会儿，停止了蹂躏他脸孔的举动，改而揽住他的脖子，“低头。”

“——呃，啊，”奥利弗哼了哼声，又在她整个儿贴面到跟前时猝不及防地瞪大眼睛，“嗯……？”

其实还有别的办法，狄安娜心不在焉地想，只是这一个就近在眼前。她挨上他的嘴唇，舌尖沿着唇缝一滑便轻松地撬开，在他口腔当中寻找到一粒糖果。她亲吻他时让那颗糖的滋味浸润到自己的味蕾上，她尝试探进时能隐约碰到它，一小粒坚硬的、樱桃味儿的水果糖。她琢磨着、思索着，一部分是关于那粒突然出现的糖果，一部分是关于面前年长于她的男孩。还有一些别的干扰项，拉拽着她的动作与思想，叫她不能很容易地就在一个亲吻中轻飘飘浮游起来。

她在充分品尝过糖果的滋味之后才松开面前的人，并没有从他口中夺食，而是宽宏大量地就这样退开了。“同一个牌子。”她得出结论，“至少味道是一样的。”一粒糖果，不知为何会贴身存放，能够随手掏出，被他人或自己塞进谁的嘴巴里。那是她头一次见到C.C.，也是仅有的一次和整装的ZERO近身接触的机会。她给出一道讯息，她得到一粒糖果，一种能够含在口中、不让嘴显得过于空闲的小玩意儿，也许会被人用于填补或辅助戒断。她想起关于吸烟问题的争论，她想起更多像是牵强附会、却又在某些方面诡异地令人笃信的线索。她在进行了一阵发散思考后收回思绪，留意到面前的男孩正露出一脸梦游似的恍惚神情，于是她失笑摇头，转身收拾起乱糟糟散开的包装层。

“还是挺甜的，”她在背过身后含糊地说，“多谢啦。”

 

在习惯了长时间的无所事事和过于空旷的屋子之后，骤然丰富起来的生活空间就很容易让人产生应激般的不适了。鲁路修自己都这么觉得，他摸着良心揣测了一下朱雀的处境，暗地里涌起了十二分的愧疚。这和在吉摩尔接受看守的时候不一样，完全不一样，就算在草拟逃亡计划的那段时间里大家相处得再怎么自在随意，平日的活动范围也还是隔绝开的。C.C.在一周之后悄然离去，少去了一张需要喂食的嘴，也少去了一道用于粘合气氛的缓冲剂。于是他不得不全天候面对三个性格不一、精力旺盛、除去看书看剧搓游戏机之外无事可做的问题青少年，大多数时候无法向任何人求援。

想到这里他突然又不那么同情朱雀了，毕竟ZERO需要在外头奔波忙碌，从而理直气壮地避让开绝大多数青少年争端。虽然把战争和这一类像是家庭矛盾的问题相提并论有些抱歉，但是，好吧，他也不是故意的。毕竟按说他们两个人可能都更愿意处理更大范围内的危机，而不是鸡毛蒜皮的琐事。

活动范围解禁的事宜一再耽搁，保密人的问题也是一样。现前取得的进展是因为欧联的状况实在令人头疼，朱雀总算肯松口透露一部分自己所遭遇的麻烦、并期望更擅长梳理宏观形势的人能为此出谋划策了。这让鲁路修稍感欣慰，但即使他以这种形式给对方提供一些帮助，也没办法将ZERO刻意维持在轮转不休状态的生活步奏改善多少。

这不是件好事。弹簧拉扯过度总会损坏的，别的东西也一样。

时间步入三月，天气依然冷得令人头疼。庭院整体还保持着一片荒芜的模样，但枯色中多出了几星茵绿。狄安娜提出想购入一些可在室内浇养的绿植，不知下一批物件何时会送达。平日里她看起来还安分，然而鲁路修看得出来她在悄悄观察着什么，存着一些思虑，只待寻到一个契机提出。

她在手柄游戏上把两个男孩打得落花流水，于是起居室里再一次响起此起彼伏的哀嚎。相当青春，相当活力，相当让人头痛。鲁路修收拾走他们面前清空的点心托盘，转头撞上从房间出来的朱雀。他穿着靛青色的套衫，手指上兜着车钥匙。鲁路修站住了，拦下他往正门去的脚步。

“你打算开车去工作吗？”

“我才刚得到几个还不错的消息，所以不了。”朱雀说，“只是出去兜一圈。”

他试图绕路过去，于是鲁路修侧身让开，将托盘丢回厨房，截至朱雀走去门厅才重新截下他。“那就捎上我吧。”鲁路修说。他毫不意外地迎上了对方诧异的目光，并倚在墙沿轻松地摆手相应。“怎么？是你自己说的不会永远把我锁在房子里。”

朱雀压下眉头，看起来有些苦闷。“我只是，打算，兜一圈。藏在车里，浪费油耗，不歇脚也不露面。”他咕哝道，“我觉得你不会允许我这么做，我是说，名义上是出去一趟却也是完全闷头不出。”

“说明你很了解我了。”鲁路修点了点头，“给我十分钟准备一下。”

他回房间去，将未剪短的头发在后颈扎起一束，仅留下散碎鬓发漏在外侧，然后将狄安娜的馈赠架到眼前。他换了外衣，另从衣柜里帮朱雀也拿了一件，给头顶扣上浅格纹的贝雷帽，这才回到门厅，将浅沙色的外披扔上那人肩头。朱雀当真始终站定未动，及至他走到鞋柜前仔细研究才叹了口气，先一步前去伸手握上门把。随后他们闯入户外安静冷清的空气里，意识到这不见得是个很适合出行的天气。

十分钟后车辆行驶到了公路上，驾驶座上的男人一言不发，如他自己所言那样漫无目的地兜着圈。他本来能有更多乐趣的，出行慢跑，寻一块场地换上道服挥舞竹刀，而不是在想要宣泄情绪时只能密闭在某处，房屋里、车厢中或某一处密闭的训练场。他承诺下去的保密人名单甚至没见过他自己摘下面具的模样，只是些对早先的计划略有所知、全凭猜想推得一二的局外人。他没有主动提及全部，但他的秘密对于鲁路修来说并不是秘密。

容易窥见，容易得手，不设防备。即使各种不安定的要素掺杂其间，像是生硬的抗拒或下意识的回避，最终他也很难真的瞒下什么。他们曾经交付彼此到了何种程度，至今都能寻到那时的深入关联和潜在的默契，鲁路修思及此事时，胸腔中滚过柔软疼痛。他在车窗上看见自己的倒影，经过一些巧妙伪装后不会叫人一眼认出，而驾驶座上那一人的样貌比记忆中更为年长，反而在每一分轮廓间都还印刻着旧日的痕迹。

“我确实需要出来透个气。精力旺盛的青少年总能找到各种借口跟人没完没了地吵架，即使我耐性再好也吃不消。”鲁路修说，将额角抵至车窗上，“真有意思，他们的年纪其实离我们也不太远。”

“你很容易对人产生监护人心态。”朱雀评价道。

听起来有些突兀，但鲁路修明白他的意思。监护人，保护者，或别的类似的身份，他在关心别人时往往容易将自己摆设在这样近似俯瞰的位置上。并非居高临下的怜悯，只是想着自己能多做些什么，时常容易操心过头。这个说法算是比较准确了，摆在当前的情境里还额外显得有趣了一分。“是吗？”鲁路修弯起嘴角，“那你算什么呢，另一位监护人？你也是被吵得头疼才会想到要逃跑的吧？”他等了一小会儿，没有等来否认，只听得一小声叹气。

“你是真的在以抓住我痛脚的离异伴侣身份自居吗？”

“或许吧。”鲁路修说，坐正身位向旁侧瞥去，“这个前任还在试图跟你来一趟私人约会，我不知道，像是扮演一个温柔体贴的情人角色？如果你不行，就交给我来。”

“你还真是……”

驾驶员蹙起眉心，再度呈出一重忧虑苦闷。然而他没有道出谴责话语，也没有真正推拒，就这样沿街缓慢行驶，中规中矩地消耗起了这一日剩余的空闲时间。

说是私人约会，其实也不过是散漫的兜风。改建过的东京城区看上去有些陌生，一段路程后换由鲁路修指点方向，伴着一丝遥远缅怀尝试重新结识这方地域。车行过高架桥时他指向窗外，询问几座不认得的高大建筑物的用途。朱雀跟他重复着一问一答的过程，从简单的机械回应逐渐编织作更为放松的交谈。没有突发事件，没有紧急通讯，没有遭遇任何其它事故，不过是大范围的警戒中稀松平常的一天。ZERO不是每时每刻都需要待命，鲁路修很清楚这一点，他希望朱雀也能了解到。

真奇怪，他想。如今你适应这身份的时间分明比我还长了。

他指点着朱雀在商业街末端歇脚，停靠好车辆后避开人群，从最为偏僻的一架直升电梯登上天顶去。天气很凉，没有别人在此观景，街道上的人影也是稀稀落落。鲁路修向下俯瞰，一整方脱离他掌控的世界。不局限于这里，东京、日本，在更广袤的地界上都是这样。他以为自己会感到更为愤怒，但愤怒已经在不见天日的牢笼中消减了许多，时至如今甚至不剩多少不甘愿的成分。

时下还能接触到世界格局的那一人在他身后，目光更多黏附在他身上。他感觉得到，然而每每他侧首回去想要确认时，朱雀便将视线偏移开了。那件外衣相当宽松，穿着它的人将衣链从底部分开，露出靛青底衫，于是楼顶长风呼啸而过时，浅沙色的衣摆向身侧扯开至胸膛，不知怎地衬得那具本来蕴藏着十足爆发力的结实身躯有些单薄。不是易摧折的观感，不是那样脆弱的东西。他看起来很好。

他看起来孤独得太久了。

他们谈论东京，谈论日本，谈论民众的态度，当政的稳定性。黑色骑士团内部不是铁板一片，所幸朱雀表现得相当谨慎，至今没叫人抓住致命的把柄。我本来是没有多少私人把柄的，他说，除去这张脸面之外就再没有什么了。他说话时目光与另一人相接，当中蕴涵着一些指向性。鲁路修用拇指比划向自己，话题就此终止了，不再有深一步的探讨。

他们在露台上吹了一阵风，又回到地表去随兴漫步。他们走过橱窗，敞开的店面，新近上映的电影海报，避开人群较为拥簇的路段。午后三时，距离回程太早，距离晚餐还有好一段距离，灰色阴沉的天空忽然开始抛下细碎的雨点，很快渐趋密集。顶着半身淋湿的可能一路跑回车边是一个不怎么明智的选项，跻身到室内拥簇的人群中恐怕也是如此。他们路过歇业的音像店，从朝往街道的方向延伸出顶棚，折入旁边的窄巷当中。于是鲁路修匆匆拐入巷尾，他听见朱雀也跟随上来。毫无准备地淋雨听起来像是学生时代很容易干的蠢事，为此他吁出口气、放松微笑了一会儿，随后他转过头，从另一人面上捕捉到一抹茫然迟疑。

“感觉很怪。”朱雀说。

“哪一部分？”鲁路修问。

他摘下平光镜，用衣袖简单揩拭掉镜片前划过的水线。他做完后将它举到眼前，透过玻璃向对方望去，捕捉到近似忧虑的小幅比划，冲向脸面和肩头。没有面具，没有披风遮掩，理论上的已死之人无遮无拦地来到外界。他读到这样的意思，将眼镜按回原位的同时掩住一小声叹息。

“你要是愿意的话，可以邀请我坐到咖啡店里去喝一杯。”鲁路修说，指向街道对面的店面，橱窗背后装点着深色挑纤细花体字的招牌，“至少能暖和一些。”

“说得轻松。”朱雀耸起肩，“不像你，我可没做什么准备，甚至连发型都没变多少。”

他抬起手，揪住自己的一小撮头发又松开，蓬松外观上浸润的一层水雾并没有令发梢潮湿到足够拧出水的程度。鲁路修眯眼端详他的外观，他向成熟硬朗过渡而去的轮廓，与过去并无二致的五官，倘若不添加更多伪装，曾经熟识他的人确实依然能辨认出他的本来身份。“我还以为你的大众辨识度比我高的时间要更长一些呢，枢木卿。”鲁路修若有所思道，“也许你该弄回来一副墨镜。”

“很多时候不是出于我的本愿。”朱雀答道，“我是说，关于公众辨识度的问题。”

“而在由你自身原因所导致的那部分时间里，你讨人厌的程度能够让别人收回对你的全部同情心。”

“我不否认。”

“你该否认的。”鲁路修说，“就像你早该停止对我让步了。”

他见到对方抿起嘴唇，不评判也不反驳他的话语。街道上行人渐少，并没有其他人挤进这处无雨但潮湿的巷尾，在一串匆匆踏过溅起水花的脚步远去后，周遭便彻底安静下来，除去不知哪处店面传出的柔和低哑的弦乐之外，只剩下淅淅沥沥的噪点环绕在天地间。只剩下他们两人，不在密闭的空间里，没有其他人参与，就这样述说一些无关旁人、无关世界范围危机的私密话语。朱雀向后退了一步，后背将将贴上墙壁。他垂下手臂，手掌掠过外衣敞开的下摆捅入裤袋，轻轻蹭动着脚跟。

“我并不是有意表现得像一个不知好歹还咄咄逼人的混蛋。”鲁路修说，“是的，我知道一直以来我说的话都有些过分，态度也不怎么好。”

“你的下一句话是想说这是我咎由自取吗？”朱雀抬眼看来。那双眼睛蒙着一层深灰，如同顶空积聚的云层沉降下来，包覆住原本通透的色彩。他看上去疲惫而平静，甚至顾不上其它任何更为积极或更失落的情绪。是从何时开始的呢？他连责备的话语都不会坦述于人了。

“不。”鲁路修说。失落和悲哀都转移到他身上，随着低沉絮语一并道出。“确实，正因为你现前是这样的状态，我才会表现得像个混蛋。问题在于我找不到更好的办法去改变现状，而不是你的错。”他告诉对方。他过去的骑士安静地望着他，如同一尊被尘封的塑像，一个死去的影子，比之死者更像死者。“不是你的错。”他重复了一次，足尖踢蹬着地面，“如果我能找到更好的出路……”

“你采用的一直是最优解。”朱雀说，“别责怪自己了。”

他闭上眼，再度后退一步，后背抵上漆灰的外墙，颈项微微向前屈伸，肩膀也一并蜷缩起来。他站在那里僵立片刻，手指从裤袋中抽离了，从腰包中摸出扁平的香烟盒和打火机。他撬开盒盖后从边缘抽出一支，置放在唇边，随后用手掌拢住一缕跳曜的火焰。“见谅。”他在引燃之前简单说了一句。鲁路修点过了头，他才隔着烟身碰到燃烧的光，一触即分，留下一点明亮的火星。

“那么，”鲁路修说，“你确实沾上烟了。”

不是什么难以判定的事，只是他几乎没有抓到过现行。朱雀重新撬开腰包，尝试将打火机和烟盒一并放回去，鲁路修及时抽走那个金属边磨得锃亮的扁平方盒，拿在自己手中打量了一番。这过程中他短暂碰到对方的手指，没有手套的阻隔，柔软但过于冰凉，大抵是气温的缘故。“断断续续。好几年前我就碰过。”朱雀耸起肩膀，“没有成瘾，严格来说。”

“容我提醒一句，这并不会让你觉得更暖和。”鲁路修说，自己从烟盒中抽出了另一支。朱雀挑起眉梢，显出几分讶异。

“那你还……？”

“行了吧，我也不是那种只为达到明确目的行事的机器人。”鲁路修说，这才将方盒塞回对方的腰包里，“消遣还是允许的。”

他含住烟嘴后侧肩过去，想要顺便借个火，他试图翻找打火机时被对方轻轻握住手肘，自然而然倾身过来，让光点从一侧跳跃到另一侧，因由天气的潮湿而有些缓慢。在完成引火之后，朱雀便迅速退让回原位，面上浮起一抹恍惚的困惑，那大抵并不是在惊讶于自己方才的行为。鲁路修眨了眨眼，不知是烟雾还是温热呼吸让镜片变得模糊了几分。他再度摘下擦拭，这回没有重新按回鼻梁，而是折好收入衣袋。

三次换气后朱雀的表情没有太大改变，目光依然恍惚而散漫，却又分明是在看向这边的。鲁路修在他眼前挥动手掌，他的眉头一凝，困惑程度分毫不减。“怎么，以为我会被呛到吗？”鲁路修笑起来。朱雀略一歪头，嘴唇间倾吐出淡薄雾气。

“以为你会掐掉我的烟，而不是给自己也点上一支。”他轻声说，“之前我看到你的时候，你总会……”他顿住了，好似吐出了一个不应吐露的秘密。为此他垂落眼睑，闷头深深吸气，再度呼出一整片烟雾，晕染了他自己的样貌。

“之前？”鲁路修说。他回想着此前的经历，确认自己的确没有当面撞上过对方指间点燃的香烟。之前？

我曾见证过吗，还是你独自经历的？像是错觉，或是幻想，某一个荒谬的白日梦？一个严苛的幽灵，说话残忍刻薄，出现的唯一意义是反复提醒你应行之事。别采取损害自己的行为，别以可能慢性自杀的形式消遣。那类影子没有用处，无法给予真实的触碰和温度，只会如同沉疴般存在于那里，困住活人进行漫长的折磨，形成一道又一道无法痊愈的伤痕。幽灵对你说过什么？幽灵试图命令过你吗？像是掐灭一支烟，像是保有你的面具不得脱落，像是在梦里耽搁更久——还是让你醒来？

他望着朱雀，他们在烟雾飘散的湿冷空气中沉沉呼吸。香烟在缓慢燃烧，时而因为气流的加速通过而加快侵蚀的速率。这过程并非烘烤，不能令人感到温暖，只能充扩入肺腑深处，填压一些既已存在的空洞。虚幻的堵塞感总会散去的，总是如此。烟身有大半化为灰烬，将将燃到了底。朱雀从长久沉默中脱离出来，轻轻拉扯出自嘲笑容。

“你不像真的。”他说。

他的眼睛分明看着这边，却又好像是在望着空处。烟雾残存时如此，散尽后依然如此。往日的坚硬防备被剥离开来，从这具躯壳里浮游出一个破碎的梦境。那双眼睛里缺乏神采，那道目光中缺乏焦距，好似他所谨慎看望着的并非一个活人，而是一缕烟、一道影。

“我知道你死了。”他说，“比任何人都清楚。”他在笑着，那双眼睛更像是在哭。他摊开手掌，干干净净，除去夹在指根的烟嘴之外不在掌握任何事物，他表现得好像指骨间托举着利刃、肌腠间沉淀着血渍。“然后我看见你回来。”他的声音轻而飘忽，截断成一段一段短促的语句，“影子，鬼魂，我脑子里的幻象，这样的东西。我看见你很多次，我知道你死了。你没有离开坟墓，你不会真正回来。”他垂下双手，肩膀也向下垮塌。他的后背抵着墙壁，他没有退路。

“……你回来了。”他轻声说，“你不像真的。”

他的言语错乱，自相矛盾，充溢着自责与苦痛。而鲁路修就在这时踏步向前，仰起颈项，让两人指间遗留的烟头一并坠落熄灭，在他的呼吸中压覆上自己的呼吸。

他闻起来像枯木和冰冷的雨水。他的嘴唇上浸着香烟，他的眼睛里浮着云雾，他的表情像刚刚被迫吞下了一粒火星，它从他的舌尖烧灼到咽喉，让他呈出几近窒息的错愕与苦痛。他的脚跟贴着墙根，他的背后没有退路。鲁路修握住他的手腕，扯上他的手肘，小臂同他的相叠，就这样向前、向前，侵入他的口腔，品尝到残余的焦苦味道。他的嘴唇仍然柔软，没有化作冰冷僵死的壁障。他的舌尖是暖的，蜷缩着不能言语，茫然困苦地给予回应。

一次亲吻变作一次漫长的试探，推移切实的触感与温度，如同确认、如同道出会令人安心的答案。这一回没有人逃离，炉灶间传递过一缕火焰，火焰在暗处燃烧，逐渐打乱了原本平稳的呼吸。“这样足够真了吗？”在某一刻错开气息交缠后，鲁路修低声发问。这回他向后退步，如同舞场中引领舞伴，叫对方黏着他的节奏向前，搂抱住他的身躯。

他仰起头，听见遥远的雨声。

回响自昏暗街巷之外，自整方天地，自他们逝去的童年，回到他们彼此放下戒备倾心交流的那一日，一场骤雨浸透山林。在孩童的秘密基地里，一个尘封的偏僻的角落，交换各自不曾知晓的担负，直面昔日里鲜血淋漓的伤痕。如今进行剖白的换作另一方，需要同过去、同自己取得和解的换作另一方。那是仅能由他理解、由他知晓的，他引领两人一并造就的过错。原本再没有弥补的可能，原本再不会出现分毫多余的希冀了。

而今这些本不该向谁倾诉的苦闷倾塌下来，藉由一个过于用力的拥抱传递至他的身躯上，热忱如要将人糅入肉与骨。如同一只困兽，埋在他颈首间低哑嘶咆，挤压着他的腰肋背脊。鲁路修从沙白外披内侧回抱住对方腰际，扯出贴身袖衫的下摆穿入手掌，一寸一寸平贴脊骨上溯，让赤裸颤抖的烫热温度跳跃在自己指尖。我知道的，他想。我知道的。他在狂乱的气息和心跳中亲吻对方耳廓，送去自己的声音。

“我在的。”他说。对方的指掌同样在他身上攀紧，隔着衣衫撕扯抓挠，像是难以自制，像是不知所措。那并没有在体表造就尖锐疼痛，是在暗处一道一道剖开鲜艳血渍，自施为者本身的胸腔中迸出撕裂似的哀鸣。他闭上眼，以为自己会被那温热血液浸透。“好了、好了。没事了。”他呓语着，柔软如劝慰悲恸的孩童，“我在这里了。”

 

帝国的逃犯在天空城中行走，没有镣铐，没有囚服傍身。

他穿着旧日的军礼服，他行走时面见一些旧日的部下。那些人向他鞠礼，看似和从前并没有很大不同。以往人们不忠于他，以往他们一并凝聚在另一人麾下。而今那一人死去了，他将幸存者聚集起来，好像昔日的旗帜仍在。他知道外界是怎样记载他们的，自诩为正统的反叛者，打从鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚登上皇位的那一刻，与其为敌的一方就被这样定性了。即使年轻的弑父篡位者早已被定性为暴君，落败的修奈泽尔本人也投诚于贤明的新任女皇，这一派系也没有得到正名。人们散去了，藉由一个残酷契机才得以重聚。被定罪的人从未成的牢狱之灾中脱出，踏步回天空之上，脚步平稳地横穿过堆簇的人群与层叠的回廊。

所以昔日的战争中没有余下任何关于公义的记载，眼下的这一场或许也将成为这样。卡诺恩掠过挂镜时窥见自己的倒影，以往常常挂在面上的温煦笑容消失了，留下的是形似独裁者的冰冷铁灰。他没有戴帽，棕发削短至颈上，恢复作寻常男性的长度。他的面色苍白，不着粉饰，比过往任何一刻都更具备军人的冷肃。那副模样令他自己感到陌生。时下的一切都令他感到陌生，就算何处还余留着一部分令人缅怀的幻影，残存的温情也随着事态变化而迅速消磨殆尽了。

他在指挥室门前停驻，稍作等候，直至身份检验通过，才提步迈进其中。指挥室里修缮一新，旧日的布局更改了大半，没有留下多少属于修奈泽尔的风格。站在当中的男人身形高阔，外衣裁剪似神袍式样，灰蓝色的眼睛正从主屏幕上转开，适时投往门口的方向。“阁下。”卡诺恩说。以巨人自号的男人颔首相应，侧身让出通往旁侧座椅与茶水的道路。

“马尔蒂尼卿。”他温和回应。

“阁下。”卡诺恩重复道，咬字时有些生硬，“在达成协作的基础上，我认为我们彼此之间需要表现得更为坦诚一些。”

他伫立不动，留下一旁的空位和空杯。怪物的领头人歪过头来，平凡无奇的样貌上裂开一抹吊诡笑意。“你是抱着求知欲来的，想必也准备好了自己的筹码。”男人轻轻颔首，“那么，尝试说服我吧。”

“我们在同一艘舰艇上，我们的性命都存放在这里了。”卡诺恩直视着他的眼睛，背手肃然发声，“以防万一，我们各自都准备了相应的私人脱逃路径，这点就不消求证了。然而，在行船开始沉没之前，我们还是要以维持当前的航向为第一优先级进行考虑。我不求彼此知根知底，但——如您所见，我并不打算过多假设船毁人亡的去路。”

“你是在寻求更有效率的沟通。”男人扬起眉毛。

“就像交换海图。”

“突破口是什么？”

“如果，”卡诺恩说，“我能将ZERO的真实面目提供给你，即使没有明显的证据，也不能将类似猜想的说辞公诸于世——不谈论那张面具能否被打碎，只谈论底下的人本身，如果这样的话，你会有更好的办法去摧毁他吗？”

“你知道关于他的事，却要来向毫不知情的我寻求信息共享。”歌利亚低声笑了，“怎么，莫非那是个拥有明显弱点的人吗？”

“我将我所了解的实情和一部分推断告知于你，”卡诺恩说，“由你来进行判断吧。”

对于早先的知情者而言，现时今日的ZERO的真实面貌不难推测出来。信息流通，比之寻求帮助，更为重要的是共享这一环。他从头开始讲述，叛逆本国的黑色皇子，用以诅咒的眼睛，被黑色骑士团本身所肃清的领头人，登上帝位的白色暴君——以及自始至终不能分开而论的背叛骑士。枢木朱雀，他提及这个名字时感到可笑，就外人来看，根据明面上的记载，那个人一直处在与黑色骑士团相对立的阵营中，是无论如何也不可能与其首脑联系起来的。若非知悉那张面具原本的归属，那位帝国的骑士私下处在怎样暧昧难明的私人立场上，寻常人也难以猜测到。如今他将尘封往事挖掘而出，将白骨抛掷到局外人面前，叫人评述这尸骸是否的伪造之物。男人灰蓝的眼睛里蓄起思索，目光向外飘移，朝向指挥室一侧透明的天景。

“……确实，”他望着湛蓝天幕中浮动的光亮，“没有证据。”

一切推论都建立在零之骑士得以从那次惨烈战役中逃出生天的假设上，若假设本不成立，推论也不过是些虚言妄语。话虽如此，凭借新任女皇登基后ZERO的亲善表现，还是能寻到关于那一假设的有力佐证。卡诺恩等待着，怪物的首脑则在他的注视下沉思，头脑中的思索线路在逐渐成型。片刻后他再度颔首，没有就结果提出其它质疑。

“黑色骑士团不是铁板一片。”卡诺恩缓慢地说，“我们有自己的钉子，但事情不像过去那样容易。他的戒心比过去那一位要强，而考虑到他的实际作战能力，想对他实行抓捕也相当困难。军队级别的围袭已经失败过了，就算能再来几次，我也不太乐观。”

“女皇或许是个突破口，然而如果能直接要挟到她，我们也不需要一直徘徊在天空上。”歌利亚替他补充完了余下的一部分现状，口中啧啧有声，“哼……真有趣。知悉了真实面貌，反而寻不到明显的弱点了吗？”

男人的声音相当平静，既不焦急也不恼火。他将情绪变化都收归于内，不叫人察觉过多波动的端倪，换作以往效忠于欲图效忠之人时，胸有城府往往被看作是值得效忠的上位者应有的表现，而今这只让卡诺恩感到烦躁。他的心神不宁或许表现在了脸上，且很快就被歌利亚捕捉到了。“你憎恨他。”歌利亚说。他使用的是平平淡淡的陈述口吻。

“我憎恨他的存在方式。”卡诺恩答道，“摆布一起愚弄世人的戏码，自己却什么都不消承担。他只剩下一具躯壳了，他支撑着别人的遗骸，本身是个如同亡灵的死物。”

“你害怕自己变成这样吗？”

“不。”他转开眼神，一并望向云层上方的晴朗天空，“令人生厌和惧怕是两回事。我还在尝试燃烧，他已经是一捧灰烬了。”

他们陷入短暂沉默，叫他调平自己胸腔中未能完全绷收住的情绪。像是憎恶，尖刻的仇恨，以往他不会在明处表现出来，而今再没有分毫伪装的必要了。昔日里以温雅面貌示人的宰相副官剥下那层表皮，因再无其它光芒能叫人悉心侍奉，便也不消掩饰性格中更为锐利激烈的部分。他沉下眼睑，扯出一抹冷笑。他听见指挥室里另一人发出吁叹，他感到那道目光重新向自己凝聚而来。

“此前你有所保留。”歌利亚说。

“确实。”卡诺恩说，坦然承认了自己先前的隐瞒之举，“此前我只提供皇帝的Geass信息而绝口不提黑色骑士团的部分，是因为我认为没有必要过多谈论死者，而时下的黑色骑士团也和Geass牵扯不上太多关系。”

“那么，”男人说，音调奇异地上浮，“如今你的看法改变了吗？”

卡诺恩蹙起眉头，回眼向他瞥去。“我选择坦诚相告，是在寻求进一步合作，是希望能获得同等价值的尊重。”他冷声道，右手抬平到空中，指尖捻在一起轻轻搓动了几下，“听说在新年附近的时候，阁下的三号基地‘丢了东西’。”

“啊，不错。”歌利亚说。他的眼目中闪过一缕诡光，但并没有进一步掩饰的意图。“已经有风声传出去了吗？看来是我们搜寻的动静有些大了。”

“不，阁下的保密工作做得不错，至此我才有所耳闻便足能说明一切了。”卡诺恩淡淡回答道，以奉承的形式不痛不痒地刺了一句。他耸起肩，控制自己表现出一点恰到好处的好奇心。“您不慎丢失的是何物呢？哪一个种类的实验体有这般重要，一经丢失足以惊动最高首领？”

“两个。”歌利亚说，竖起左手四指，又放下其中一半，“一共跑掉了四个，但我着眼的只有两个。”

卡诺恩微微耸肩，摆出一副愿闻其详的模样。怪物的领头人又放下一根手指，单独摇晃起了食指。“其中一个是个废物。”他说，再度裂开那类叫人不舒服的诡谲笑容，伴着轻蔑的恶意，不将人视为人的傲慢，“没错，失败品，源于一个被废置的计划。如若我们再晚上一些年岁才重见天日，那计划还有更多时间来完善，在对他的能力进行调整和训导后，或许有派上用场的一天。然而整个计划的成本都过于高昂，成功率也不及直接和凡世中的势力合作来得高。”

他沉吟了片刻，自顾自地摇了摇头。“我以为这意味着被放弃，而非遭受进一步的重视。”凡世中的势力代表说。歌利亚哼笑了一声，侧身往窗沿踱去。

“早期培养的个体死亡率惊人，活下来的只有他一个。那个计划被废置了，观察期也结束了，随后他就从人造的废物变成了真的废物。”他陈述道，“话虽如此，废物还是待在笼子里维持可控状态比较安全，真要跑出去了也不是桩好事。埋下的种子很危险，如果他以别的方式觉醒了，可能会给我们带来不小的麻烦。”

“原来如此。我猜你重视他的方式是想确认到他被成功击毙的消息。”卡诺恩眯起眼睛，“我很好奇原本的计划内容是什么。”

怪物的首领在他的注视下微笑，吐露出淡漠言辞。“神谴。”男人说，“以个体作为薪料，引发更高层次力量的反噬，对周遭的世界进行燃烧。如果能将生者的灵魂期许愿望的心情悉数转化为憎恨，理论上是可行的。”他微笑时像一个冷静的疯子。他谈论人和信仰都抱着类似的亵渎心态，很容易就能判明出来。“然而神明需要有必行之事，悖逆它才能引动神罚。计划被弃置的一部分缘由是，我们很难摸索到引动‘上面’力量的楔子。”他进一步解释，旋即撇下嘴角，“假若我们不是因由与人合作的契机早一步踏出世外，还在地下休养生息的话，也许会藏在洞窟里重拾这样的研究方向呢。”

“你们是在尝试培养活着的怨魂吗？”卡诺恩说，“听上去真是不可靠的做法。”

他审视着对方，怪物当中为首的一个，将寻常人类和自己所掌控着的其它怪物都视为蝼蚁和棋卒，上位者中最容易令人生厌的一种。然而那个男人很快将那副冷漠到骇人的态度收敛回去，藏回到平庸到近乎温善的外貌下，呈出一副无害模样。“至于另一个嘛……我原以为那不过就是一个能力不错的个体。得来有用，弃之可惜，若是对我的部署缺乏积极性就禁闭在那里，囚禁着也好过直接扼杀。”他继续说，“他不是属于穹顶下的人，他是属于外界的人。他有点过于出名，如果他暴露在外，我猜他单凭面貌和身份能掀动的麻烦会比他的眼睛还要更多。”

他的语速很缓，刻意留下叫人回味的余裕，以一两个关键词进行暗示，强调某些令人熟悉的特质。外界的人，而不是由他所栽培、为他所控制的实验体。在野的契约者，如果这暗示还不足够的话——

“至于他的能力，我并没有亲自确认过，我所亲眼见到的只有一具即便死去了也没有轻易朽坏的躯体，以及在重新注入生机之后，一个自称对过往一无所知、连能力也无法使用的年轻男人。”他阐述道，“我对他的了解来自于道听途说，来自于打从一开始就对我有所隐瞒的消息源……看来你已经有头绪了。”

卡诺恩在一个停顿处陡然惊醒过来，意识到自己不知何时已经捏紧了拳头。歌利亚在他面前微笑，那笑容轻淡而模糊，却分明伴着浓厚的讥讽。等价交换，行船上的一场游戏，筹码在空中磕碰，发出碎裂般的清脆响声，刺痛了他的胸膛。

“我想这部分才是你真正想向我确认的，对吗，马尔蒂尼卿？”那个人形的怪物说。他的声音平平淡淡，如细沙缓流，渗入石缝，凿开干裂的疤痕，唤起陈旧的愤怒，投入到漆黑的火焰当中。“看来你有所察觉了。那么，作为回馈，我便告诉你吧——倘若你所言不虚，现前那位ZERO的本来身份当真是你所推断的那样……你说他是一捧灰烬，也许有些变故能叫他死灰复燃啊。”


	5. Chapter 5

装甲骑在正常迎接流程中入库，驾驶员从舱位中跳上平台。她回返指挥所上层的过程中，通讯频道里交换着阶段性胜利之后的喜悦。她回到指挥室，确认了一下清扫战场的进度，查看了一下当前的军情地图，又回放了一下特里斯坦的战斗录像。迄今还活跃在前线的圆桌骑士仅剩下一位，暂且在她的指派下进行作战。他和他的机体一样状态良好，没什么人打配合，也遇不上什么特别严重的麻烦。

画面中的装甲骑流畅地击破了一打飞行路线上的敌方单位体，弯折过一道漂亮的飞行轨迹，扭向三点钟方向发射重火力武器。旧皇族中幸存的一个安静凝望着那方画面，一时间怔忪出神。不列颠尼亚的尖兵力量今非昔比，得以直接参与战事的皇族数量也减损到微末可怜的程度。她甩头抛开一抹不必要的缅怀，但还是不免有些感伤。

第三骑士在半小时后出现在她眼前，已经换下了机师服而着上骑士制服套装，气定神闲，眼目明亮，虽然看上去有些疲惫，但丝毫没影响他冲人咧开足以露出洁白牙齿的爽朗笑容。“有您在这儿坐镇，其实我完全可以去往别的地区吧？”在简要交流过后，那过分放松的年轻人举手提出建议，“像是回援一下本国啦，或者去太平洋海域转悠一圈，给盟军提供一些帮助……”

“你还嫌自己的花花肠子不够明显吗，维因博格卿？”柯内莉娅笑骂道，“就算你想回去跟红莲的驾驶员打情骂俏，我也怀疑你到底能取得多大成效。”

“毕竟我还留在允许耍花腔的年纪里呢，殿下。”基诺快活地说，在她作势发狠时慌忙赔了个笑脸，“您看，就是因为我碰的软钉子太多了，不多努力一番可不成啊。”

他们就太平洋海域的形势进行了一些谈论。维因博格家的儿子并不以时局方面的敏感度见长，但作为现前的尖兵战力，至少他对战况把握还挺敏锐。这次闲谈一直持续到常规的晚餐时段前，第三骑士向她鞠礼作别，脚步轻快地弹远了。事态正在好转，所有人都这么认为，即使一时间还望不见战事尽头，但总归是在往那方向平稳迈步。

然而在这一日里，柯内莉娅倍感心神不宁。一桩平凡战事，一起平凡胜利，没有关键性的格局扭转，也没有出现大溃败或程度足够令人担忧的平民伤亡。她把自己按捺下的不佳情绪归咎于天气原因，天气确实很糟，顶空上弥漫着连片的阴云。阴霾在上空徘徊太久了，不知何时便会发动雷霆一击，而地上的势力只得被动阻挡，还不见得能获得成效。

“你的目光要更开阔些，柯妮。”

她在餐后回到自己的房间，倚在窗边仰望阴灰天空时，耳边恍惚响起遥远回声。来自一位骑士，一个死去的女人，她父亲的皇妃，挂以闪光的名号，匆匆崛起又匆匆消逝。骑士出身的年轻皇妃在宫廷中吸引来多少皇子皇女的拥簇，他们随在她身边修习，敬服她披挂戎装的身姿，她引领了那么多战事的胜利，作为前锋军为她的丈夫、她侍奉的主君铺平整方世界。她在赢得胜利后回归潘德拉贡，以凯旋之姿驻留在众人目光中，又挂上温柔安宁的微笑，给予晚辈们一些指导。“学会望远，而不是只着眼于近处的变化。学会预判潜在的威胁，这样才能先发制人。这就是帝国的作风。”女人这样说，“这也是陛下希望他的骑士、他的臣民、他的子嗣们能够习得的道理，从花园里到战场上都是一样。”

玛丽安娜大抵是说过那些话的，在她的样貌比凝固的画像更为鲜活的时候。然后她死去了，在她与子女一道安住的宫殿中，而不在战场上。她教导过的晚辈会活到比她死时更为年长的岁数，其中一些会很容易忘记她的面容和言语，另一些则不会。柯内莉娅会在不经意间记起一些细节，她微笑时弯下的眼角，她昂首时的意气风发，那部分精神劲儿有一部分传到了她的子女身上。

过去的第二皇女在房间里独自待着，兀自出神，心下烦扰又不知是所为何事。也许她该去问问情况，伯利恒是否传来了新消息，女皇有没有做出直接指示，同时理智又告诉她若是那样的话，用不着她主动问起，新发的讯息也会传至她手上。她摇摇头，打算去柜子里取瓶酒，自斟自饮或是传唤来一个人作伴。她刚将高脚杯摆放到桌沿，房门毫无征兆地开启了，她正想着的那人手驻长杖旋风一般闯了进来，这巧合叫她不由得一愣。

“殿下，殿下，”来人口中呼喊着，“柯内莉娅殿——”

“什么事？”

他脚下一个趔趄，险些在地毯边缘绊到。房间的主人及时上前，按住他的肩头叫他稳下重心，冲着他避光的黑色镜片毫无必要地大摇其头。“我警告过你了，再这么莽撞下去就给你彻底革职。”柯内莉娅说，口吻稍稍有些严厉，“眼睛看不清东西之后反而比先前还沉不住气，看来是我太纵容你了。”

“饶了我吧，柯妮。”男人挺直脊背，又低头向她苦笑，“也许你该多关注一下内线电话，这样我们就不用设法破开你的房间了。”

柯内莉娅拧起眉毛，向座机那端瞧了一眼。听筒歪着，没有挂好，应当是她先前没有多加留意。她低声叹气，让佯装出来的恼怒从自己面上退去。“说重点，吉尔福德卿。”她看向来人，“南边的叛军又滋事了？欧联方面又施压了？——还是本国那边来了消息？”

“您自己来看看吧。”吉尔伯特说，转身让开了通往房门的道路。

柯内莉娅抓起外衣披上身，挽着他的手一道出了房间。他们走得很急，视力受损的男人脚下飞快，在每一个拐角和需要抬步的梯阶处都毫无迟疑地顺应她的指示，就这样一路平安无事地回到了指挥室。里头嘈杂一片，红色警示下充斥着此起彼伏的大声争吵，许久都没人来为她梳理现状。

长期坐镇前线的皇女冷哼一声，先前的焦灼应到实处后，她反而冷静下来，自行前去联络台前确认了一番。一轮无差别打击，从天空而来，对象是法兰克福的驻军和工业区。黑森地区在欧联中的立场一向不甚安定，这次的变故若是处置不当，很可能让欧联内部的忧患再添上一笔。她判明形势，头颅中乍起一阵尖锐疼痛。她闭了闭眼，试图将那痛感压制下去，从中抽离出自己的理性来进行分析。

“看着是疯了。”她自言自语道，“空降突袭，直取还未被战火燃烧到的地区，直接以城市为单位目标进行击毁……不，这是正常的选择。那座要塞原本就是起到这个功用的，现在总算正式开始了。”

这样的作战风格又让她记起一些往事，那座要塞还隶属于另一个男人、在他的掌控下吞吐火焰的时候。她身上残余的旧伤一阵抽痛，那时的惊惧、恐慌和勃然怒火一并回返而来。毫无意义，她提醒自己，死者不过是死者。如今的战争并不能与以往任何一次进行类比，回想曾经的动荡年间也是不必要的事。

“慌什么？不过是空袭罢了。”她厉声喝道，“那玩意上头可没有搭载一次能消灭一座城的东西，定点打击也不是绝路，次数多了还能反侦测出他们所在的具体方位。通知各方做好防空预警，装载反导弹系统，这还需要我来提醒吗？”

争吵被压制下去，取而代之的是紧张地步入各司其职阶段的应对方案。柯内莉娅慢慢吐出口气，吩咐联络员向欧联总部提出对话请求，有任何反馈便在第一时间通知自己。根据她的估计，欧联内部的烂摊子还要花上几个钟头才能摆平，这段时间内大抵无暇跟其它势力进行沟通交流。又是一个不眠夜，她寻思道，抽空望向逐渐降下漆黑的天空。若是向北远望，也许能瞧见熊熊燃烧的火光。

“距离上一次战争结束的时候太短了。”在她稍作喘息时，吉尔伯特重新走上前来，长杖点立在足步旁侧，站定后淡淡开口。他的面上无悲无喜，也瞧不见属于旧日的痛苦。柯内莉娅抿起嘴角，替他安静地望向整方忙乱的空间。

“是太短了，也太长了。”她评述道，“刚刚够所有人松懈下来，贪图那一点可怜的和平，又不愿意投身回战斗当中。”

“您浸淫在战事中的时间太长了。”男人说。

“或许。”柯内莉娅简单应道，从他面上捕捉到一抹犹豫，“还有别的坏消息吗？”

她过去的骑士出声叹息，不见悲喜的平静中浮出些挣扎迹象，几经斟酌后还是将答案吐露给她。“废置的通讯线路启动了。”他压低声音，“没错，是皇室专用的线路。女皇从来不自主动用旧皇室的遗留物，所以说……”

男人的声音低而清晰，越过所有环绕于她的嘈杂传至耳中，抽离出一道信息流，叫她迅速了悟他的言下之意。她沉默着，忽而从中迸出一声大笑。“怎么，有鬼魂出现了吗？”她咧开嘴角，“我那倒霉皇兄临死前还留下了什么特殊遗言不成？花了三个月才传到我这里，难道这消息是直接从地狱里钻出来的吗？”

他们去往备用的通讯室，将无关人等悉数摒退，唯留下他们两人。在屏幕亮起之前，柯内莉娅望见自己的浅淡倒影，面色阴沉得骇人，叫她的心情更坏了几分。她启用了密键，解锁出一分录像，时间不长，倘若真的是遗言，那么修奈泽尔的废话还当真是比她设想的要少了许多。随后她意识到那份录像的录制日期并不比宰相的忌日早，甚至就是在数日之前。

“向您致以诚挚问候，柯内莉娅殿下。”录像开始播放时，另一张熟悉的面孔跳跃到屏幕上，以她听闻过的平和腔调从容发声，“非常抱歉，这线路本不该由我来启用，这消息也本不该由我来传达。然而那位大人既已辞世，我也只得拾起余下的一部分职责了。”

人选不出意料，变化倒是让人吃惊。柯内莉娅眯起眼睛，打量着屏幕上卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼的脸孔，原本精致的五官在削短的褐发衬托下多出几分冰冷凌厉来。“帝国的逃犯还真是悠闲啊。”她冷笑道，自知这评价也无法传抵他耳际。卡诺恩微微耸肩，好似预先料想到了自己的不受欢迎。他略一弯嘴角，一双蓝眼睛里毫无笑意。

“话虽如此，大人生前对这一事并不知情，就连我也是最近才有所耳闻。”他继续说，“经由探查，我确认了更多细节。现在我将我所掌握的消息告知于您，至于您将作出怎样的决断，就不是我一介罪臣能够妄加揣测的了。”

他从摄像头前稍稍退开几步，侧转过身，露出一方屏幕。“让我们从头开始吧。”他朗声道，“皇历二零一八年十月，在革命军控制基本形势后，为避免持续的暴动毁坏死者遗躯，第九十九任皇帝的葬礼迅速举办，由他的胞妹、新登基的女皇娜娜莉陛下进行主持。匆匆忙忙，不对公众开放报道，因那暴君本身作罪人而论定，免除了绝大部分皇室规格的繁文缛节。作为实质上到场的参与者，您应当比我更为清楚这点。”他讲述着，面上浮起几许讥诮，屏幕上则飞速掠过他所提及的事态记录。影讯，文字报道，民间的流言，末了定格在一座墓地的外观上。书写在墓碑上的名字属于一位早逝的暴君，弑父篡位，奴役亲族，专制独裁，唯独在死亡时被认作是公义的。死者被认作罪有应得，行刺者被认作英雄。那是人尽皆知的陈旧故事，帝国欲图翻覆过去的一个篇章。而今他将旧事重提，他的手指点向那方坟墓，他的神情蓦然阴狠扭曲了几分。

“您所不知的是，”他这样说，“为避免暴君连陵墓都被人挖掘，被愤怒的民众挫骨扬灰，葬礼上出现的是一具空棺。”

死者真正的尸骸被运往别处，那必然是出于女皇的授意。无人得以确认，无人知晓内情，但不会有第二种可能。地下隐匿的族群收取了一个消息，一个属于死者的秘密，有关他得以迅速驯服多数顽固派坐稳皇位、又以令人惊异的速度培养起一批死士成为私军的根因。于是凭借冥冥中的指引，超出常人理解能力的某种层级的力量，他们寻觅到了真正的坟墓。在山野中，一片故地。他们将未朽烂的尸骸带走，将其重新修补，作为一个绝佳的实验体封闭在笼中观测，一位不记得过去的皇帝。一部分影像记录在屏幕中的屏幕上播映，走过廊道的白衣身影，在封闭一隅安静阅读，在谈论乱象的场合与人分毫不让地争执。他活在那么一个阴暗牢笼中，一度安分守己似并不渴望地表阳光。然后欺诈停止了，牢笼被打破了。

“——而今死去的人回来了。”卡诺恩说。他的面容上挂起歪曲古怪的讥笑，在那般叫人反感的模样中停留了片刻，又迅速收归回一片冷肃。“一个幽灵，丢失了记忆，除去对生者的憎恨之外再不记得任何事物。”他轻声道，手指点在空中缓慢划动，“他从泥土里爬出来，没有人知道他真正的去向。他一路往东，往东——消失在荒原里，再出现时在太平洋上引动了一桩祸事。恶魔的眼瞳回来了，即使现今还沉寂着，也不过是蛰伏在某处休养生息。待到他认为时机成熟了，他会怎般报复过去同他为敌的人呢？”

他将手掌下压，摄像机对准的屏幕上光亮熄灭了。他走回镜头前方，结束了展示与表演，稍一躬身以作收尾。“您又会怎样对待那个鬼怪呢？”他最后说，飘起一抹似有若无的微笑，“我不敢妄加定论，只好拭目以待了。”

录像戛然而止，至此留下一阵难捱的静默。屏幕熄灭了，重新映出观看者愈发阴沉的面容，令她倍感胸口窒闷。她深深呼吸，嘴里发涩，连日积攒的不佳情绪挤压在引爆的边缘，她不得不强令自己冷静才不至当场失控。“女皇对此知情吗？”她喃喃道，背在身后的双手缓慢攥紧了。

“属下不知，也不敢揣测。”吉尔伯特说，自她身畔垂下头颅。

柯内莉娅轻轻颔首，自身陷在无法纾解的忧虑里。她快速评判着诸多可能性，克制不住将情况想得更坏。“如果她是知情的呢？如果这是在她的授意下进行的呢？”她咬了咬牙，“那个人能去哪里呢，吉尔？除去女皇本人的势力范围，他还能藏身在何处呢？”

她是在谈论那对兄妹了，纵使她明知道娜娜莉在世人眼中一早就与那位兄长决裂，她也仍然记得女孩在死者的尸体旁哭得红肿的眼睛。一母同胞的亲缘是一种理所当然的联系，扪心自问，即使是如今，若是早已背负着杀戮皇女之名的妹妹重新现世，她大概也会毫不犹豫地对其进行庇护。思及尤菲米娅的事，柯内莉娅胸口又是一记抽痛，有迹可循的恼恨重新蹿升而起，不如旧日那般磅礴，但还是在暗处化开一缕森然。

她身旁的男人搭手过来，准确地握住她的手腕，慢慢梳理分开她紧绞的手指，温柔地握住了。“有些人是愿意豁出性命去护佑他的吧。”吉尔伯特说，“皇族的亲情之间顾虑重重，女皇虽然并不怪罪于他，可也一度与他为敌。但若不是亲族，而是直接效忠于他本人的……”

“——骑士。”柯内莉娅说，陡然间从旧日遗恨中惊醒过来，“说的是，我竟然疏忽了这方面。”

她茫然望着空处，再度记起某个女人的容颜，戎装乌发意气风发伫立在尖兵阵容中的身姿。那个人说你的目光要更开阔些，那么怎样才能做到呢？望向潜在的、蛰伏在暗处的危机，发掘出隐藏的鬼魂，而不止是着眼于活人？那个人死去了，她的子嗣也是一样。死者之名在帝国史上刻下重重一记，叫所有的幸存者都为之颤栗。所以倘若那消息是真的，倘若鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚着实破开坟土回到人世间了，如同丧钟再度鸣响，必将引发更为长远的祸事。

他还隐藏着自己，不知去向，看似暂时没有为害一方的打算，但柯内莉娅并不敢对其付与充分信赖。庇护他的是女皇或黑色骑士团的当任首领，无非是二者其一。这就是传递消息的人想要看到的局面，幸存的皇族成员察觉到。在盟友内部种下猜疑的种子，能够诱发成真刀实枪的冲突就再好不过。“好啊、好啊，马尔蒂尼。”柯内莉娅狠狠咬牙，怒极反笑，“好啊。这是打算拿我当枪使了。不愧是在我那位皇兄身边训练出来的人，惹人生厌的手段可真像啊。”

“但您还是会去求证。”她过去的骑士说。男人的面上掠过一抹遥远的苦痛，根源于他自造的创伤，根植于再不复见天日的双眼之中。女人反握住他的手指，感受那苦痛自指尖震颤中传递，回荡在她自己的躯体里。

“我会去的。”她叹息道，“捏住一个把柄，即使把引乱局势的计划摆明出来也得给人牵着鼻子走。这就是他们做事的时候令人讨厌的地方了。”

 

“紫罗兰谷。”鲁路修说，“那是它的名字。”

他站立在桌沿，低头凝视一个启开的首饰盒。它在房间中摆放许久了，如今他才在屋主的提点下打开盒盖，查看里头存放的物件。他的指尖擦过天鹅绒面，碰到银色细链，身影斜过后遮挡住灯光，叫宝石切面析出的散碎光彩隐去了。

“是我父亲赠送给母亲的礼物。过去他给她的赏赐相当多，我也不记得全部。这是其中一样我有印象的。”他讲述道，将这部分事实缓慢地从记忆中摘出，“不是节日或生日贺礼，只是某次征伐海外的战事平定后，皇帝陛下心情大好，也给皇妃送去了一批嘉赏。毕竟是漂亮的首饰，娜娜莉更喜欢它一些。”

“娜娜莉说，让我把它放到你的坟墓前。”朱雀的声音说，“我猜送到你眼前就足够了。”

“这可不是我所偏好的那类赠礼啊。”鲁路修回答道，“而且你看，你也知道我母亲实质上是个怎样的疯子了。要我拿她的项链来缅怀往昔，怎么想都有些不对劲。”

房间里另一人发出低微哼声，像是将成未成的嘲笑。鲁路修往床铺的方向回过头去，望见他侧躺着朝向自己的面孔，以及从被面顶端探出的光裸肩臂。那副光景安静得令人失神，令他不由得记起早年间他们共度的短暂时光。那时潘德拉贡还未殒灭，暴动也还压制在帝国范围内，年轻的篡位者和同样年轻的背叛骑士，夜间摸索到同一张床铺上依偎厮磨，在反复亲吻间确认彼此的陪伴和终焉。他记起这些，同时意识到此时的枢木朱雀眼瞳中比那时更为晦暗无光。分明都是注视着自己，然而将狂信者所追随的最后一缕光辉掐熄湮灭后，余下的便是这样的死灰了。

“不过这提醒我一件事。”鲁路修说，将浮游的思绪拉拽回来，“我确实没有给你留下多少礼物。”

“一张面具还不算完吗？”朱雀不痛不痒地刺着他。鲁路修嘴唇一抿，关拢盒盖，手指擦过一旁摆放的残破棋子，近乎爱怜地抚摸了一阵。

“不是说那方面的东西，是说本来意义。”他回答道，旋即缓慢摇头，“当然了，我也没在那个能随手挥霍的位置上坐多久，你在外界眼中也没活到战乱平定后能安心接受赏赐的时候。”

朱雀沉默了片刻，待鲁路修回首复望去时才稍微牵起嘴角。“‘零之骑士’这个身份，打从一开始就是由你赋予的全部意义。”他轻声说，“也许对我来说已经足够了，皇帝陛下。”

“你太容易满足了。”鲁路修说，“不是说理想层面的东西，是说别的，像是与人交往的方面……”

他的话语在那双蒙着苔绿的眼睛的注视下凝滞住了。他放下手边物件向床铺迈去，抬膝跪上床沿后前倾过去，搭手触抚在对方肩头。“……唉。”他轻声叹气，“我又让你感到不安了吗？”

“一直以来都是。”朱雀说。

“一直以来。”鲁路修咀嚼道，“现在呢？”

他解开睡袍，将柔软织物推至床头柜上，解脱出来的身子则轻巧地滑入被褥下方。他熄灭顶灯，依然倚靠在床头，睁着双眼逐渐适应骤然覆压下来的黑暗，旋即从中捕捉到属于夜晚的柔和轮廓。朱雀将手臂环绕过来时，他拉过对方手腕，摊在膝头用指尖磨蹭对方掌心。他听见那人沉闷的呼吸声，瑟缩又渴求地贴近自己，压抑在暗处无法道出明确的言语。

“你说你弄坏过不少东西，”鲁路修说，反复而细致地搓按着另一人递交过来的手掌，好奇于其间是否留下过自己未曾见过的细小划痕，“你弄伤过自己吗？”

“我不太记得。”朱雀说，“普通的磕碰和划伤可能有过，不过反正不需要用药，也不会影响我出外办正事。”

“定义一下‘不会影响’。”鲁路修回击道，“是你对疼痛的耐受度有点离奇，还是你真的认为只要把伤口遮起来不让别人看见，就能假装它们并不存在？”

“你是在说一个隐喻吗？”

“我在陈述一个事实。”鲁路修说。他短暂歇气，胸腔中溢出一阵柔软疼痛。“但随便你怎么理解。”

他想说你从很早之前就是这样的人，伤损和弱点都一并隐藏好了，你会在这些方面进行隐瞒，你也一样会为之撒谎。不光是生理上的疼痛，不光是真正青肿流血的意味。出于胆怯或自责，出于畏惧或无可奈何。被人冠以白色死神之名的男人并没有表面上那样无所畏惧，也没有那么冷酷无情。可是就连他也不能及时理解这一点，没关系，他们不能理解彼此的期限有那么长，他自身遭受的误解也足够多。

鲁路修低下头，看向因为试图靠近自己而已经拱到那一侧枕面边缘的短发蓬乱的脑袋，伸手搭在柔软打卷的轮廓上揉搓起来。“欧洲的形势变得更糟了。”他改换了话题，“已经有多少人在向你施压了？”

“意料之中。”现前的ZERO说。他的口吻平平淡淡，既不气恼也不担忧。这副做派让人稍感安心，但还是放不下潜在的顾虑。

“你早该动手了。”鲁路修说，将手指穿进他后脑的发层当中搓按，“如果你不擅长判定清洗的方向，那么我在这里了。如果之前你没能下定决心，那么就从现在开始。”

朱雀又拱近了一些，脑袋从枕边歪斜下来。“我依然觉得带你回去那里并不是个好主意。”他低声说，“跟在我身边太危险了，哪怕你减少再减少露面的机会，哪怕你根本不离开我的私人地盘……”

“我知道我有多不受欢迎。”鲁路修打断他，“不过容我提醒一下，如果是你在黑色骑士团内部暴露面目，演出效果可能比我还要精彩。”

“你是为了阻止那种事发生才坚持要随行吗？”朱雀抬起眼睛。

“不。”鲁路修回答道，“我是想要除掉ZERO身边潜在的危机，暴露面目只是危机引动后可能导致的后果之一。算不上可能性最大的，也够不上最严重的。”

“你是为此才回到这里来的吗？”

“……是的。”

随后他们各自都陷入静默，彼此思量着一些琐碎细节。在欧联遭遇突袭后，形势变得相当麻烦，一旦ZERO投入回他的职务行程中去，恐怕有十天半个月都脱不开身。鲁路修不见得会全程陪伴在他身边，但至少会在给予一部分必要指示后才离开。这自有其危险性，他们两人都很清楚，即使ZERO单独开辟出一条绿色通道、即使他多数时都将面目压在宽檐帽底下，也算不得百分百安全。考虑到一部分肃清需求，平日里Geass甚至不是个万全保障，只能用作应急保险。事实如此，他的行动会处处受制，还得寄希望于运气上不受挫。

然而我必须，鲁路修安静地想。我就是为此回来的。你在内忧外患中遭遇过多少次险境，我甚至都不能得知全部数目。我梦见过你死去的样子，死于长夜，死于无名，及至那一刻都不能将面具卸下，连尸骸都不能保全到新砌的坟墓里。

他尝试将自己的担忧倾吐出来，然而他哽住了，不愿说过于丧气也过于疯狂的话语。不会那么容易发生的，他自我安慰道。你警惕着，你有所准备，你接受了我的愿望，最糟的情况不会那么容易发生的。他试图止住自己的心悸，在那人就依偎在身侧、体温烘烤在近旁时，这件事很容易做到。“好了，别太担忧。我有分寸的。”他嘴上说，“比起这个，我觉得更需要担心的是住在这里的青少年们的生活安全问题，就算只需要动手弄一些速食品，我还是怀疑他们可能把厨房给炸了。你不觉得……”

身旁的人动了，悄然在被褥遮盖下凑近，暖热赤裸的躯干贴上他的下肢。朱雀将臂膀环过他腰间，下颌搁上他的大腿，将原本遮至他腰间的被面拱开了一段，鼻息暖烘烘地喷吐在他的小腹上。鲁路修顿住了，很容易从对方的动作中寻得意图。“时间不早了。”他提示道。朱雀埋下头，发出低沉的咕哝声。

“那么我会尽快。”他回答道。

他的身体是暖的，这让鲁路修感到安心。他的眼睑微拢着，在夜色中投下一片朦胧黑影。他的动作小心翼翼得近乎笨拙，嘴唇挨蹭着搭垂在腿间的性器，从根部慢慢挪移至顶端，张嘴吞咽时喉间发出细小低鸣。他的舌头软和，口腔湿热，从轻缓试探渐渐变得灵巧熟稔，令一度死去的躯体深处也迸发出与之相应的颤栗。他这样用力吸吮吞咽时，鲁路修低垂着头，指腹搭在他颈间扣摁，足尖在被面下绷紧。朱雀做得很彻底，舌尖撬在含入口中的龟头上浅浅刺着铃口正中，待到那里逐渐泛起酸痒后又深入吞吐，将大半茎身都用唾液濡湿，像要将他整个儿咽下去一般。一次索求，诚恳而急切，关乎他的气息和温度，他自身的滋味，卷入口腔中品尝、下咽，吞吃入腹，缓慢激活一早根植下去的陈旧依赖，好像这样就能将徘徊不去的焦灼缓解些、再缓解些，叫他维持在相对镇静的界限上。

鲁路修闭上眼又睁开，身体历经一阵轻微颤抖，听得对方喉中滚动的低沉声响。“这会比烟更管用吗？”他在那阵声响逐渐平息后发问，手指撩开对方的额发。朱雀将他宣泄后的性器慢慢倾吐出来，埋在他腿间轻轻发笑。

“也许。”朱雀说，声音比先前嘶哑了不少，“我只知道这玩意确实更容易弄坏我的嗓子。”

“啊。”鲁路修说，“你在责怪我对你有害。”

“事到如今才发现也许太晚了。”朱雀说。

他们交换过不甚认真的责怪，一时间没有忙于分开。鲁路修感受着对方环在自己腰间的力度，轻轻抠着腰窝的手指，那力道得到了一定控制，没有那么容易将人弄痛。他叹息着从坐卧中滑下身子，平躺到枕面上，在被面底下反搂过对方腰背。他感受着对方的存在，至少是这具身体，拱在他颈间的一头卷发，贴在他皮肤上的、从紊乱中逐渐稳定回去的鼻息。他的指尖循着一段一段的脊骨攀爬又下溯，如弹奏、如梳理，那分明是他所知晓的故人，那分明不是一个空壳。

但为什么。

他在沉入睡梦前仍然焦苦思索着，尝试寻觅到盘综错杂的线索下可能成行的出路。如果一切的根源是皇历二零一八年秋日的盛大演出，那一桩钉上十字的盛葬，那么答案本身是无关紧要的，纵使得知也无法从虚无中开解沉寂的谜题。

 

按说她有权限进入ZERO的休息室，至少有权限提出申请，但她从未那样做过。红月卡莲不是那类非常善于察言观色的人，但对于熟悉的个体，她也不至于解读不出对方身上潜在散发出的讯号。比如说亲人，一些旧友，一些打了太多交道的同僚或合作伙伴，战友或者潜在的约会对象，以及一度针锋相对的敌人。现前的ZERO并没有无时无刻不在散发生人勿近的可怖气场，他只是轻轻巧巧回避开多数会发生私人交汇的场合，然后拒不向任何人袒露半点心事。也许除了某个四处游荡、来了又走的女人，她还是有那么点本事撬开他的房门的。

所以红月小姐当然不会去故意触霉头，反正他也不会应允。他们在多数工作场合还算默契，私下里则维持着一层彼此心知肚明的隔阂。她不会前去打扰他，她自认没有那样做的立场、他们也不曾建立那样亲密的友好关系。即使她真的迈出步子，前去他眼前，确认他面具底下的脸孔有没有比自己想象中更为消瘦憔悴，那又如何呢？那对她来说同样是沉重负担，一张死者的脸孔，外人来看是葬于她手中。倘若那是事实，她并不会感到分毫愧疚，然而当她面对那样一个幸存者，心头反而会紧绞几分。

幸存者的态度愈发奇怪。他的工作态度无可挑剔，效率也没受很大影响。他在会议中的发言专注而中肯，在出战依然受限的状况下，他也做不得别的事。限制差不多该解除了，他不咸不淡地提了几句。自然了，在他明确表示反对的时候，没有人能将禁令强压在他头上。他们远离更多人群时，他给出一些语焉不详的暗示。他又提到早先那次疑点重重的救援行动，他从岛屿上带回的东西。有些人实则没有死去，没有沉入海中，而是回归到别处。在更为私密的、安全的地方，在他的看管下，或反向看管着他，也不好做个定论。

他给出的都是些暗示，散落在零碎的字句中，需要回过头去梳理思虑才能得出个大概意思。卡莲不喜欢这类吞吞吐吐的游戏，也许有人能在他开口说第一句话时就猜到他全部的想法，那个人绝对不是她。于是她抛给他明确的疑问，要他解释清楚，他从岛屿上带回了什么物件或什么人，到底有多么令人为难才会严守秘密到这一步。ZERO将面具转向她，那张面具坍缩成一个平面，一个影子，一个鬼。那面屏障前所未有的薄弱，她甚至以为它下一秒就会碎裂了。

“等到合适的时候，他应该会自己出现在你面前的。”ZERO是这样说的。

所以是某一个人，叫他心神不宁，叫他强硬也叫他脆弱。他提起那个人的方式过于苦涩也过于温柔，让她自然而然记起特定的一张属于意气风发的少年人脸孔。死去了，埋葬了，至少世人都以为如此。她见证了那场葬礼，她还记得长棺坠入泥土的声音。

“那不可能。”她脱口而出，惊觉自己的心头还在发颤。影子伫立在她面前，倾身漏出一阵讥讽而悲戚的笑声。

“我见过真正的幽灵，也见过不死的怪物。”他说，“藏在孩子的身体里，男孩和女孩，是为一己私欲或更为长远的打算，那都无关紧要。我们正面对的一方势力，他们的手段根源与那些鬼怪相同。有什么是他们做不出来的呢？有什么是不可能发生的呢？活着的时候还能进行抗争，但死人终究是没办法抵抗的。事态就是如此，急于否认也毫无意义。”

他手中握着的笔杆发出不祥的咔咔响动，他猛地收声，发出一阵轻微急促的喘息。卡莲望着钢笔尖端刺穿文件纸页浸开的墨渍，望着他离转的背影，披风摆动的一角，犹豫着应当继续追问还是自行消化一会儿，让能够延续交谈的时机很快过去了。

所以是那个人，她思索着、揣测着令人畏惧的事实真相，那个人要回来了。已经苏醒了，是一具僵尸或一个鬼，神智是否清醒，私下做了怎样的打算，她都一概不知。ZERO应该在这方面有些掂量，至少不会做些贸然危害公共秩序的事情，然而事关某一个人的话，她也不知道他的底线能够被拉低多少。她咀嚼这个被交付的秘密，她将苦涩滋味咽入腹中任其腐烂。她不知道“合适的时候”会在何时到来，她只得提前做好心理建树。

那么你呢？她又想到。你在这之前知道多少呢？你又隐瞒了多久呢？

战时的行程时紧时松，人们可以在平定的时段各自散去，留在家人身边稍作陪伴，然后在战事渐起时匆匆奔赴回自己应在的位置上。在各方势力为了欧洲遭遇的突袭争吵不休的时候，假期便结束了，牵涉广泛的博弈再度展开，而她吻别了她的母亲。她从东京离开，航班掠过内海降落至新搬迁的基地。她到得很迟，刻意避过大部分她不愿、也不需要去操心的争端，然后向工作人员索要当前规划安排的总结报告。

就在这时她接到传唤，直接下发了她进入ZERO的私人休息区的权限。卡莲蓦然一愣，拿不准这是演的哪一出，是临时生效还是视情况而论。她乘电梯抵达相应楼层，身份卡划开封闭区域的门阀。门在她面前开启，前踏步再转身，朝向本应留作会客用但鲜少有人能在此就座的长沙发，片刻过后猛地瞪大了眼睛。

ZERO的腿足悬在沙发边缘，横躺在坐面上安静地睡着。他的一侧手掌搭在身前，另一边歪在身侧，面上呈出属于小憩间的安宁。没错，他的面具被卸下了，眼睑自然闭合，呼吸低沉平稳，那张脸孔并不比她所假设过的更为青灰憔悴。卡莲注视了一会儿他的脸孔，他变化并不很大的五官，他面上挥之不去的疲惫，一时间有些茫然。她深吸了一口气，这才敢于挪移目光，望向实际清醒着的在场的另一人。

小睡着的ZERO枕在那人膝腿上，他左手搭着ZERO的肩头，右手则在自己身侧覆住了那张卸下的面具。他搭抚那张面具的方式相当轻柔，又及时抽手抬起，竖起一根手指在嘴唇前方示意噤声。来人愣愣地看了他许久，用力咬紧嘴唇压抑住未出口的惊呼。她的拳头在身侧攥紧了，指尖刺痛了掌心。

他看上去很好。神志清醒，意识正常，嘴角浮着一抹微笑，像过去那样狡猾得令人恼恨。他的头发长了，在颈后扎起一束，从肩头弯下末梢。他套在寻常团员所着的黑色制服里，这会儿没有戴帽，倒是装模作样地架了副眼镜。他看上去并无异常，时间流逝带来了一些微妙的变化，但并没有叫他面目全非。

他向旁侧慢慢挪移膝腿，抽来腰后软垫换置在躺卧着的男人颈下。小憩间的ZERO发出一小声含混咕哝，不加修饰的音色陡然从记忆中跳脱而出。复生之人的手指擦过他的额前，拨弄了一下柔软蜷曲的褐发。他微微撑起眼睑，露出一线瑛绿光彩，目光在空中飘移了一个来回，在瞥过来人的面孔后，两眼很快便重新合上了。

清醒着的那一人小心地起身后走在前沿，领人去往里侧隔间。他们进入隔间后将门关拢，他回过身，他的步伐、动作和掌握全局般的从容态度都和过去无异，他将眼镜架摘下，眼睛里沉淀着熟悉的瑰丽紫色。“卡莲。”他开口说，递给她一个轻飘飘的微笑。来人死死咬着嘴唇，深呼吸无法消除胸口郁结。她实际听见那声音时，血液突地冲上脑海，身体先于理智而行动，抬手便是一记耳光抽了上去。

鲁路修站立未动，头颅偏向一侧，嘶地抽了口气，平定下来后慢慢抿起一抹苦笑。“算我有先见之明。”他嘀咕道，晃了晃手中的眼镜架，慢条斯理地将它推回原位，“还行吧，比我估计的程度要轻一点。”

“你疯了吗？”卡莲直接冲他吼道。鲁路修“嘘”了一声，手掌相抵示意音量放低。这让黑色骑士团的首席驾驶员回过神来，意识到外头还睡着一个明显急需恢复精力的家伙，还是自己名义上的顶头上司。她定了定神，转身靠上墙壁，斜睨向眼前死而复生的前任皇帝。她需要解释，但这甚至不是最要紧的部分。

“我看上去像疯了吗？”鲁路修说。

“这里是黑色骑士团的地盘。”卡莲回应道。

“我知道。”

“你还记得你当任的时候是怎么被驱逐的吧？”

“我记得。”

他耸起肩，一脸无所畏惧，就好像并不在意自己随时可能被抓起来拘禁或者刑讯或者出于安全考虑就地击毙。有那么几秒，那副模样和他过去框定在披风礼服下的模样重叠了，随后深暗影子从他身上褪去，留下一袭华贵白衣，又沦为幽灵似的虚影。女人用力眨了眨眼，心下一阵冲动想再往他脸上甩一耳光。然而她也不是真的感到愤怒，平定下心绪后不过感到无所适从。为什么？她想。为什么你会重新出现？为什么他会就这样接纳所有能把人逼疯的变故？为什么你们依然能藏在阴影里与公众协同一致，引领一度与你们为敌的世界，就好像不在憎恨任何人一般？——为什么？

“你为什么要回来？”她问他，“ZERO为什么要回来？”

“这是两码事。”鲁路修回答道，单指挠了挠鼻翼，“不过，呃，你也可以用其中一桩来解释另一桩。”

那副悠闲做派着实太欠揍了一点，他脸颊上逐渐浮起的巴掌印看着还解气些。卡莲依然瞪着他，咬牙切齿地发觉即使这样他的脸孔还是相当好看，甚至还显得有些可怜。她冷哼了一声，将扬起一半的手掌握了回去，手臂抄到自己身前以免进一步造成单方面的暴力事件，这会阻断必要的谈话。她也不是十来岁的小姑娘了，就算她的脾气并没有好转太多，至少也分得清轻重缓急。

两件事，她想。他用了这么含糊的说法，像是互为因果，让她感到一阵烦躁。自然了，当任的ZERO也不是眼前这一个混球了，与她相处更久的也不是他了。当任的ZERO在外头躺着，明显是在她错过的几日疲于奔命中累得够呛。“所以这就是他最近看上去越来越不对劲的理由了。你。”她琢磨了一会儿，虽然早做了一些心理准备，但在真正面对谜底时还是禁不住一阵牙酸，“我觉得我该感到更惊讶一些的，为什么那时候我没有直接大叫出来呢？”

“他跟你透露了什么吗？”鲁路修扬起眉毛。卡莲撇了撇嘴，脑袋往旁侧一歪，将额顶一绺歪斜下来的头发甩向一旁。

“不多，就那么一点儿。说他接收了一个大麻烦，恐怕没办法甩脱，可能还需要我帮忙看着点儿，要我有个心理准备。”她咕哝道，“真是好大一个惊喜啊。”

鲁路修眨了眨眼，面色有些严肃。“他到底是哪方面不对劲了？”

“我不知道，他最近不对劲的方向又变了。”卡莲耸肩道，“之前像是个魂不守舍的愚蠢高中生，硬要用情感问题解释的话也能解释通，不过现在嘛……”她看了看他，看了看隔间门口，又看了看他。她回忆了一下先前所见的画面，她原以为自己重见到枢木朱雀那张一度让她气上加气的脸的场景不该是这样，虽然那副画面带给她的冲击力只大不小。“……突然步入了令人困扰的婚后生活？”

鲁路修半张开嘴，明显是被噎了一下。“什么跟什么？”

“开个玩笑。”卡莲说，眼见到面前的家伙吃瘪让她心情好转了些，“和之前相比，他的混账程度减轻不少了，是件好事。”

转变也是近日才发生的，一些直觉上的感触，好像长久压抑在那张面具下的焦灼困苦开始减轻了。起先她多多少少能察觉到，而她也知道那个人在尝试隐瞒，不将自己的私人问题披露于人。要么是他的自控力上升了、隐瞒技巧也变得高明了，要么是潜在的问题着实被解决了一部分。无论是哪种，原因当然都与自己面前这一位有所联系。卡莲咂了咂嘴，一股柔软的悲哀忽然涌上心头。她以为自己不会对面具底下那一位抱持这样柔和的情绪，他生前不会，死后自然也是。

他死后跟她相处的时间反而更长，由一张面具阻隔开来，叫人看不见半点他本来的影子，唯独在他情绪失控地咆哮或独自避开人群封闭自己时，能让人窥见一些人类平凡的脆弱。经历过战争的人会那样，然而其余遭了创伤的人大都互相扶持，他愿意去援助旁人，去引领更多人，却独独不愿叫自己有痊愈的可能。以往卡莲没有着重考虑过他这样的生存方式，就好像他本来也没有别的出路了，就算再不合理也不可能被旁人拗正。如今另一人回来了，负责指示全局的那一人就在她眼前，她突然记起那张面具原本不是属于枢木朱雀的东西，这一个简单的事实醍醐灌顶，叫她咬牙打了个冷颤，那股悲哀自胸口蔓延开来，她甚至不知道自己是否在为此感到惋惜。

“他为什么要回来？回到我们当中，尽管他明知道有多少人都心怀不满，准备好了一大堆对他的质询，而且并不介意将他再驱逐一回？”她轻声问，“那是你的命令吗？”

“那是他自认作为ZERO应该做的事。”鲁路修说，“我并没有要求到这一步。”

他可能仍在说谎，卡莲知道。他本来也没有义务将全部计划告知于她，如同她本来也没有资格过问这一切。她不知道奔涌在自己胸腔中错综复杂的情绪的成分，像是一点儿毫无必要的感怀、一点儿可怜的同情。她在立场上应当是亲近ZERO的，但她需要这样去关怀面具底下的人吗？她思索着，茫然混乱地望着面前男人清瘦的英俊脸孔。他们一早就诀别了，如今他回到她面前，提醒她或许那份柔软心绪还是有一点点历史根源的。那很愚蠢，那不值得。那是她无法回避的一部分。年轻稚嫩的情怀碎裂了，留下的是温柔的感伤，向幸存者延伸而去的一缕残存的善意。

“他不擅长与人博弈，那么我来当棋盘后实际负责掌握局势的那只手。”鲁路修说，话题绕回到自己的来意上，“保险起见，我不会经常出现在这里。可是我不能透过他的眼睛看到全部，有些事情我需要进行先期确认。”他的态度端正庄重，先前的一点儿错愕已经从面上抹去了。卡莲拨开那些浮游不定的心思，从他的话头中把握到一点儿潜在的端倪。她皱起眉头，很快弄懂了他真正的来意。

“像是肃清名单？”

“没错。”鲁路修平静道，“和平年间的互相试探只是温和的把戏，像是潜在的游戏规则，大家都心知肚明，也懂得分寸——战争时期可不能留下太多定时炸弹。”

规整，清洗，借刀杀人，让忠诚者获得嘉赏，让反对派迎接刀枪，将秩序完整握回手中。他轻飘飘地道出结论时，杀伐果决的意思已经蕴藏其中了。那是他相当拿手的一套把戏，以往他在帝国掌权时，从上到下的肃清与格局洗牌就是这样有条不紊地推进的。那时他必然借助了Geass，然而此刻她望向他的眼睛时，瞥见他的指尖沿眼睑线横擦过一道，示意自己并不打算以那种极端手段肇事——至少不会动用到那么过分的程度。她犹疑了许久，思及他向自己袒露面目时所行之事，心知他确实有那样着手进行清洗的能力。藏身在ZERO背后，拔掉一部分反叛的不稳定因素和外人留下的钉子，还有对ZERO的回归本身心怀不满甚至暗怀鬼胎的一部分人。这次肃清藉由战争来进行的话，在外人眼中看来会像是理所当然的洗砺。

卡莲攥紧自己的手肘，为这番胆大包天的发言感到担忧。她看得见往后的血腥，那是唯有能够坐在首位的人会造就的局面。她仰起头，深深吸气，在质疑的边缘徘徊半晌，又让势头泄去了、唇角溢出悠长叹息。“给我们留点面子，暴君。”她警告他，“如果你做得太过分了，我可不介意把你踹回到人群面前去。”

“自然。”鲁路修说，微笑着向她伸出手掌，“很高兴你不打算反对我。”

“我比你更清楚黑色骑士团现有的问题。我不是当权者，也没法做什么实事，一直以来都只能盯着他。”卡莲嘀咕道，迅速地冲他翻了下眼睑，“现在我还得盯着你。是的，我会盯着你的。”

她一把攥住他的手，狠狠摇晃了两下，然后使力甩开了。鲁路修面上一拧，收回手去之后揉了揉自己被捏疼的手骨。他平静道出肃清宣言时的锋芒不过昙花一现，这会儿就敛去了，也没再道出什么得寸进尺的要求。卡莲沉吟着，试图找出自己感到不对劲的根源，在寻到后蹙起眉头，硬邦邦地将那个疑问抛掷给他：

“你不打算亲自回归吗？”

“好给你提供真的把我踹出门去的机会？”鲁路修轻快地说，“不了，多谢。”

卡莲将信将疑地望过去，试图掀开他面上佯装轻松的假笑。“哈。”她说，将“这可不是个理由”给摆在了脸上。鲁路修低下头，眼睑颤了一颤，两指探到镜片底下轻轻按揉，压覆住自己的目光。

“有人比我更需要那张面具。”他的声音有些沉闷，“那已经成为他的一部分生存理由了，如果现在再将它夺走，对他来说未免太残酷了些。”

他说话时掩住自己的一部分神情，他放下手时看起来依然有些难过。“可是你，”卡莲犹豫着看了眼隔间的门，“你本人已经回来了。”

“是啊。”鲁路修说，“幸好是这样，但也不过如此。”

他的脚步向那道门挪移，探手覆于其上。他的身躯前倾，手臂横在门板上，头颅倾斜着倚靠在臂弯里。他的左手抱至自己身前，在胸肋间比划，描摹出一个撕裂的形状。他低垂着目光，站立在那里不出声地微笑。“如果你能脱掉我的上衣，会看见我身上留下了一道疤。”他说，“贯穿伤，足以致命，也确实起效了。有人将一个纯属意外的奇迹强塞给我，于是伤口得以愈合。可是疤痕是很难消除的，它们就是这样的东西。就算我活过来了，能够正常行动，看上去和别的健全的人没什么两样，那道疤痕仍然留在那里。”

他的手指用力扣摁，在临时的黑色制服上攥紧，他的表情却不显得多么苦痛。他的目光垂落在空处，贴着一道门滑捋，游移在另一侧空间的边缘。“在某些方面，他和我是相似的，也许还要更糟。”他低声说，“毕竟他被摧垮的并不是躯体，而是作为独立个体的存在。精神上的伤口不会留下疤痕，留下的是一个空洞。”他还在微笑，他的眼睛里藏着潮湿的微光。他的声音低沉微弱，不似在对她解释，像是在同自己阐明，或指望它游离到另一个疲惫浅眠的灵魂身边去。

“我还在寻找填补它的方式。”


	6. Chapter 6

安全起见，鲁路修没有在黑色骑士团的基地中停留太久。他小心地藏在门禁后方，连线监听一些会议，在人迹稀疏时压低檐帽悄悄溜到档案室，对过往的战役记录和人员信息进行仔细筛查。两天后他给出一份名单，一并拟定了借助战争来进行清洗的方式。诱饵，干扰目标，在战略上并不处于可进行放弃的首要地位，等到实际进行战局指挥时再往那个方向进行引导，如此一来便不至于特别显眼。他离开之前摘掉了ZERO的面具，攀上肩膀贴过嘴唇温柔又强硬地覆上一个亲吻。

往后他再度潜入时，在离去前也常常这样做，如同一类无声的暗示。他操练着过去他拿手的那种把戏，而现状可能也没有很大不同。你在按照我的指令行动，作为我的意志的代行者，为你自己谋得更广阔的生路和更安全的境地。你是作为ZERO而应承这一切的，你也仍然是你。鲁路修想要传达的意思并不难懂，即使他并不至于时时刻刻都将那番意思挂在口头，他们之间的默契依然能够起到很大帮助。

朱雀、朱雀，除去刻意调侃或明显恼怒的场合，他坚持以这个名字来呼唤面具下的死者。他的声音在床笫间贴得更近，伴着低哑的气喘，手指尖勾勒捋滑过顺应者的耳廓。在他并未伴行或已经离去的时候，男人沉默地蜷缩在门禁保护下私人地盘的角落，将面具摆放在膝头，望着它的形状与浅淡映出的自己变形的面目。

“那么，至少我终于能重新看见你这张欠揍的脸了。”当他好端端坐回到沙发座里、面具也搁置到低矮桌几上时，卡莲的声音从门边响起，“好久不见，枢木。”

她走过来，正坐到他对面，跷起一侧膝腿，抱起双臂看他。她没有刻意拧着脸，但眼神还是相当古怪。她望过来时一并投来了一点儿轻微的压迫感，这让他后颈一僵，苦笑着微微后仰了身子。

“我以为你会在第一时间照着我的下巴来一拳。”他说。

“原来你还挺怀念那感觉的吗？”卡莲说，不怀好意地眯起了眼睛，“是个好主意，等下回我被操练到火冒三丈的时候我会考虑这么做的。”

“是我的错觉，还是你真的对我比对鲁路修还稍微客气了那么一点？”

“我确实一见到他的脸就揍他了。如果你在回到黑色骑士团来的第一年就摘下面具的话，我也会那么做的。”

她耸起肩，将眼睑撑回去，湖水色的眼睛里涌起几分复杂深意。男人在柔软靠背中放松肩颈，双手并拢搭在双膝之间，隔着手套摩挲自己的手背。他的一位故人正凝视着他，凶狠得像要把他的五官都拆分开来，细致得像要将它们分别印刻下来、与过往回忆中的模样相比。随后她轻轻翻动眼睑，眼神柔和了几分。

“好的，所以，现在你肯摘下面具了。”她说，“这是为了让自己显得更有诚意吗？”

“这并不是我的主意。”他回答道。

卡莲稍稍一愣，旋即无奈摇头。“即使到了现在，你还是很听他的话嘛，枢木。”她很快捋清头绪，并做出相应评价。男人眉间一紧，条件反射地攥起手指。卡莲转了转眼睛，显然留意到了他的小动作。“你依然不习惯这个名字吗？我还以为多少好转一些了。”

“我叫你来不是为了闲聊。”他低声说。

“我猜也是。”卡莲说。她又用那种令人不自在的探究目光看了他一会儿，这才大发慈悲地将话题引往他的本来目的。“拉克夏塔说你正在头疼。”

“我已经和技术人员谈过了，没什么帮助。”朱雀说，“现在我需要一流驾驶员的意见。”

“好吧。我多少听说了，但没听到详情。”卡莲点了点头，神情间玩闹的成分散去了，“你送给帝国官方的那件礼物现状不太好？”

此前他跑了一趟隔海相望的那一片大陆，和不列颠尼亚进行常规的互通往来。欧联那边还是个巨大的烂摊子，驻西欧方面军的先锋官都大摇其头，他前去伯利恒时恰好赶上她向女皇述职，并面对面地就兵力问题进行争论。一并碰钉子的还有另一些问题，娜娜莉将他拥有知情权的那部分共享给他，就比如说早先的一台装甲骑，以及可能牵涉到的后续布置。

“不算顺利。”他回答道，“我是说，解析和技术融合升级的部分都没遇上多大阻碍，问题在于他们又一次找不到合适的零件了。”

“哈。”卡莲哼出一声嘲弄鼻音，“听上去不列颠尼亚的驾驶员人才不幸出现断档了？有意思，我觉得对此你该承担的责任甚至比我还多。”

“并不是。”朱雀干巴巴地说，对这个指责毫无办法，只得尽可能陈述出完整事实，“军校里的优等生还是大把抓的，要不是女皇一时半会没有选拔新任圆桌骑士的打算，以过往提拔人选的平均年龄来看，你男朋友也不至于倒霉到彻底单打独斗。”

“什么？基诺不是我男朋友。”卡莲脱口而出，在迅速反应后忽然又顿住了，再开口时话头有些含糊，好像刚刚咬到了舌头，“我们只是在回学校时打过几次友谊赛，之后又约出去过几次，但总之——”

“那么，你的约会对象。”朱雀说，“总之，不是驾驶员候选人的问题。”

“你硬要这么说的话，我们的前任皇帝可能都算得上你的结婚对象了。”卡莲回击道，口吻相当不客气。朱雀抿起嘴，思索起自己近来听到过多少次关于这方面的论证了，表情微妙地拧了起来。他对面的红发姑娘又哼了一声，还算给他面子地跳过了进一步调侃。“具体是哪方面出了岔？”

“驾驶模式和引擎。倒不是说正常人无法启动，但是正常人好像没法很好把握机体本身的运作形式。你也是驾驶员，你知道的，像是能源解构时的共振，运作的频率，直觉上的感应，那之类的不写在标准参数里的东西。”朱雀说，缓慢地眨了眨眼，“帝国方面提出了一些假设。一个是驾驶习惯，三大基地的训练模式可能跟我们熟悉的标准制式不太一样。一个是对Geass的调适性，这个比较玄妙，不过可以解释一些直觉感应上的问题。”

“是谁提出的假设？”

“柯内莉娅殿下。她刚刚回转了一趟不列颠尼亚本土，看过参数和测试结果后给出了个人意见。现在也没有更好的解决思路，这个假说的可能性还算高。”

卡莲毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，但没有立刻提出异议。柯内莉娅接触到相关研究的可能性比他们更高，无论是在上一场战争里、随在修奈泽尔身边的时候，还是在这一场战争中面对根生于欧罗巴的那堆怪物的时候。有那么一些道理，无法应验也无法证伪，也就无法当即采信，所以这便成为一个难题。然而这码事也不能摆到明面上进行争论，在黑色骑士团内也只能参考有限的几个人的意见，比如说只关心性能数值而对Geass的历史遗留问题不甚上心的技术人员，或者对现状有所了解的、关系尚可的保密人。

“技术部的人不肯对核心部分动太多手脚，说硬行改装的话多半会导致性能大幅下降。可是如果找不到合适的驾驶员，那玩意能发挥出来的能力水准就有点配不上它自身附带的技术了，结果来说可能也差不多。”朱雀继续进行详细解释，话到中途不免有些无奈，“然而我们的盟友又没有坐拥三大座培育基地，Geass调适性不错的好素材也没那么容易找。C.C.给我做过鉴定，适性上勉强能算我一个人头数，但我的驾驶风格已经成型了，跟那个来自另一派系的架构也不太合得来。”

“说实话我不是很关心这方面怪力乱神的问题，除非你拿到的愿望好死不死是个怪物级别。”卡莲皱起眉，“你的意思是你已经去试过了？我是说上机驾驶。”

“没错。比别人的成绩都要好，但我也不需要第二台座驾。”

“没达到峰值？”

“没有。”朱雀承认道，暗自赞叹了一下她在这方面的敏锐程度，“以兰斯洛特为原型的机体已经跟我足够契合了，我可不指望半途杀出来的新型号能取代原先固定的位置。”

“我还以为你说‘不需要’是觉得不能发挥到极限实在太丢脸了呢。”卡莲撇嘴道，“虽然我猜你的丢脸成绩也够让人惊掉下巴了。”

“你对我的评价这么高吗？”

“我们两个都硬碰硬干架多少回了，承认你的能力也没什么吧？”她松开手臂，漫不经心地一挥手，“你这么厉害还不是差点在我手下死了一次，虽然也没真的……”

她的声音渐渐小了，没能将整句话说完。提及旧事还是让她有些窘迫，不知是自认不是个合适的话题，还是自觉那场战斗的结果本来也不应当拿出来吹嘘。他们同样都被无数不明真相的外人就一场命定的死亡围追堵截过，朱雀缓慢地意识到。虽说事情的本质并不相同，但他们显然都不是会为了手中鲜血感到喜悦的人。

红发姑娘长叹了一口气，其中包含的意味太多，反而不便以言语传达。“……那个猜想不一定成立。我的意见就是这样。”她将之前未完的话头轻巧地带过，回转到更加重要的话题上。她看向他，年轻姣好的面孔上勉强挤出一抹笑。“无意冒犯，”她说，“但你在驾驶舱里的时候就是个怪物，属于个例中的个例，不见得是什么劳什子Geass适性的原因。”

朱雀摊开双手，示意自己并不介意这样本质是良性的评价。卡莲探手覆在自己面前，安静而毫无必要地揉搓了一会儿鼻梁骨。她的眼目闪烁着，好似藏着多少想要确认、又不知该如何开口的问题。他察觉得到那股犹疑，他同样保持着沉默，自觉并没有任何可以改善现状的方法。

“接下来你打算去问鲁路修吗？”当沉默被打破时，她实际抛出的问题是这一个。朱雀慢慢放松了肩膀，双手也搭回到原本的交叠状态。

“是的。”

“你们手里倒确实有几个可供测试的候选人。”卡莲继续说，谨慎地向他确认，“你得在这方面征求他的意见，对吧？”

“如果他做担保的话。”他回答道。

他的保密人在对面叹气，某一刻陡然扶着膝盖站起身，伸手到他这一侧来，捞抱过置放在桌几上的面具。她坐回原位后将它拿在手中打量，不一会儿就出了神，眉目间神色都变得恍惚起来，也不知是在就现状进行斟酌思索，还是在怀缅一些遥远的东西。她的手指贴在面具边廓上，心不在焉地摩挲勾画。朱雀观察了一阵她的小动作，而后重新拾起未完的话头。

“卡莲，”他慢慢说，“如果我认为那几个孩子是可以被期许的……”

“问我做什么？”对面的人晃过神来，抬起左手向他使劲挥摆了一下，“我也不能阻止鲁路修在你背后煽风点火，这点还真让人生气。”

“你仍然不打算反对ZERO，你是这个意思吧。”朱雀说。他尝试从她古怪的态度中弄清她的想法，他以为自己的解读应当是对的。红月卡莲，截至彻底对立前的那一刻都还在尝试对某个人投以善意，他是知道这些的。“还不错，至少你还能信赖鲁路修的决议。”他低声道，“不止是这次，我觉得我有必要为你之前保持的合作态度而感谢你。”

然而她笑了，自唇角掀起轻薄嘲弄。“说来抱歉，这会儿我没有特别信任他。”她这么说，“当然了，我也不会怀疑他。虽然他一早就被扫地出门了，之后还带着帝国军把我们痛揍了一顿，但他那时候没有一手毁掉整个骑士团，他现在也不会做真正对我们不利的事。”

她将那张面具托在两手间来回翻覆，她低下头去打量它，又忽然抬手将它一抛，叫它落回到他面前。男人准确地将它接住，稳当地拿在手中后茫然抬头。女人湖水色的眼睛里沉淀下一点儿微薄的无奈，浸染在温柔感怀中。她不常在他面前表露这样的神情。

“可我信任的不是他，我是在信任你。”卡莲说。她在他愣神的时候伸出手指，笔直地冲向他的脑门。“你，枢木朱雀，你这个可怜虫。看看你现在是什么样子，好像扯了你的面具你就什么都不是了。你给自己的定位就是这样了，我看得出来。”她口吻冷淡地唾骂他，她咀嚼那一个令他紧张的名字。可是她没有在愤怒，她目光望来的方式更接近于怜悯。“也就因为这个，我觉得你不至于蠢到毁掉自己栖身的地方。”她对他说，“鲁路修也不会，他就是这种感性的家伙。所以我才不会反对ZERO的意见。”

男人在她面前抿紧嘴唇，许久才放松开来漏出一声低叹。“这并不是一个明智的选择。”

“我知道。”

“……谢谢。”

“这让我对你本人的讨厌程度减轻了一点儿。”卡莲说，“不客气。”

她的手机响了，一道短讯。她在看过屏幕后站起身，作势要离开了，顺口提醒他半小时后需要整装回到通讯处去迎接下一轮狂轰滥炸。朱雀坐在原位点了点头，转首向她望去，对上她在门禁前方回过来的视线。

“改天我会去你家登门拜访的。”卡莲说，手指并在空中搓了搓，“我也很好奇你们两个收养来的孩子到底能有多不正常。”

她轻描淡写地给出一个定义，比“住所”更贴近生活，她提及它的方式就像在谈论平凡普通的家庭。朱雀错开视线，心下泛起一点儿局促。“我不见得会应门。”他回答道。卡莲响亮地啧了一声，他余光瞥见她比了根中指过来。

“收回前言，你还是那么讨厌。”她告诉他。

 

及至四月中的某一天，屋里的花盆被换掉了。

最先发现这件事的是奥利弗，那个废置的花盆原本就是他先上心的物件，在第一时间察觉到变化并就此嚷嚷一番也不奇怪。在他使劲儿嚷嚷过后，狄安娜也去进行了查看。就在原位，死去的植株消失了，取代它也不是一株新芽，而是已经抽苞待放的成型枝叶。她蹲下身去闻嗅，抢过奥利弗的平板翻看图鉴。“还是玫瑰。”她得出结论，若有所思地望向还未绽露色彩的花苞，“这回是红色的吗？”

菲利克斯懵懵懂懂地跟在她身后，听得她轻声细语地对花卉的栽种注意事项进行念诵。变化不止发生在这一处，临近落地窗的桌台被摆上了另一个花盆，在午后阳光的照耀下已经舒展出盛放的边廓。女孩递过平板，让他能看清展示出来的图片。所以那是一盆紫罗兰，并不是在花色中渗入一抹暗蓝的品种，而是更温暖也更纯正些的深紫色。

那些花朵的颜色令他一时间陷入遐想，好奇于是谁想到要在这里增添一处室内景观，又是抱持着怎样的目的。必然是那两人中的一个，然而他在经过这些时日的观察后也能得出一个结论了，现前的枢木朱雀大抵并不是那类对私人生活要求颇高的人，也不会想到要过多布置这座理论上归他所有的房子。

那么就是鲁路修吧，自作主张地替人做了决定，也不知是有别的特殊的用意，还是简单地想叫人在看到植株的时候自然而然记起他的眼睛。他在桌前照管花朵的时候通常表现得心情不错，而当屋主出现在起居室中时，那双漂亮的眼睛便会稍稍点亮，眼角处舒开一抹自然而然的柔和笑意。他真正迎上去时神情不见得是带笑的，然而旁观者能够察觉到他不自觉放缓的态度，或在那一人看似精神状态不佳时迅速被牵动起来的激烈情绪。菲利克斯在观察时不会出声，安静地体会着个中情感，悄然逸散而出时甚至能够温暖旁人，那是自己陌生的、未曾体会过的东西。

我是、爱着。

他们还在穹顶下的牢笼中时，在那一次激烈争执中，鲁路修这么说过。深渊里的孩子很少接触到那个词汇，即使对定义稍有了解，也不明白具体是怎样的存在。他们还在地下时，在提及那个词语的一瞬间，鲁路修表现得很难过。

某种激烈的、予以苦痛的、令人悲伤的事物，或许是这样，然后在他们来到这里之后，那种情绪又悄然发生了变化，隐藏起一部分暗涌的阴影，表露出更为纯粹温暖的成分。鲁路修所谈及的那个人就在这里了，看似不太容易与人亲近，实际上对所有人都还算友善。那个人在花盆边停留，有时安静地以指尖亲吻盛放的幽紫色彩，有时会去角落里看望未绽放的花苞，沉默地垂首伫立，不评判亦不更加切近。

那盆花会开放，会悄然绽开夺目殷红，伴着荆刺而生，用以在沉默中述说爱情。菲利克斯对多数花卉品种都不甚了解，但也知悉这含义简单隽永的一类。男孩在同伴的交谈声中悄悄回头张望时，那个人独自伫立的影廓让他隐约感到一抹熟悉。

那个人，他是……

那抹熟悉感的由来不难辨识，正因如此才显得分外离奇。长居于地穴中的男孩未能见过多少盛放的花朵，足以留下深刻印象的也只有脱逃前唯一的出行任务。一片花园，温室中孤独萧索的黑影，花圃里点缀着炽热浓烈的颜色。

……他是，爱着——

男孩从随心所欲的遐思中惊醒，觉得自己隐隐约约把握到了某些头绪，细思起来时那些思路却很快就溜走了。

相比起他的同伴，菲利克斯可以算得上是不善言辞了，所以即使他在茫然度日中因忧心而渐趋沉默，也没有人会在第一时间觉察到他的异样。他的身体已经无碍，这让他更加无法心安理得地接受一行人都被妥善安置于此的现状，其中的好意于他而言稍稍有些超出限度。他尝试向另两人提出自己的忧虑，在见到那两人放松玩闹的情形后，话到嘴边又咽了回去。奥利弗对他的心事毫无察觉，狄安娜倒是时不时多看上他两眼。女孩的心思大抵更加敏锐，然而她也不主动问起他的烦恼，只是抽空拍了拍他的胳膊肘，告诉他以鲁路修那个算计狂魔的程度来看，有些事轮不到他们来操心。

她说的不错。四月里天气逐渐转暖，鲁路修外出的次数也比之前更多。他留在屋子里的时间依然很长，所以他多半是对居住在这里的每个人的状态都有所衡量的，包括男孩未道出口的心事。他放任那渐趋微妙的氛围滋生了一阵，仿佛在等待一个合适的契机将所有人都聚集起来、再一次性解决遗留的问题。

那个契机在一个午后到来，正值枢木朱雀留在家中的一日，所有人都被要求集中到一起，即使手头还抱着吃到一半的零食，也得丢下别的乱七八糟的娱乐设备好好坐到管事的那两人面前。实际影响决议的那一人摘下了那副惯常在外出时用于装模作样的眼镜，黑发还好端端在颈后管束着，看起来比玻璃房里的造型要清爽些。他抬起眼睛，目光缓慢扫视过在场所有人的面孔，旋即清了清嗓子。

“是时候把有些话给说清楚了。”他说，“你们当中应该也有人开始怀疑了。”

“比如说什么，你前任的收入来源到底是不是非法勾当？”奥利弗说。鲁路修皱起眉头，提问的一方轻轻耸了下肩。“对不起，现任？”

“你们外出时都在做什么？”菲利克斯小声跟随着问。鲁路修看向他的神情缓了一缓，旋即转向还未发声的最后一人。女孩嘎吱嘎吱咬着糖果，没有急于发言，让提问的过程出现了一阵间隙。她开口时声音还有些含混，但是内容却毫不含糊。

“你的焦虑程度显然和国际形势紧张程度有正向相关，你不在家的时长也是这样。”她这样说，没有看向鲁路修，而是将脸扭向站立在旁的那一位，“非法不非法我不清楚，但你平时大概不是混迹在平民群体里干什么稀松平常的工作吧？”

被她问到的男人缓慢地眨了眨眼，嘴角稍稍牵动了一下。“你猜到了什么吗？”

“那枚棋子。”狄安娜直截了当地说，“菲利克斯带回来的那枚棋子，是你遗漏的东西吗？”

这个问题让在场的人分别现出了不同程度的讶异，又在不同时机各自呈出几分了悟。奥利弗在状况外的茫然神情中呆滞得最久，醒过神来之后猛一下张大了嘴。被提问的那一方稍稍眯眼，笔直地向刚被提及名字的男孩看来。那一眼让菲利克斯绷紧了肩膀，伴着蜂拥而至的疼痛震荡与撕裂似的恐惧。他尽可能地挺直腰背，不想让自己显得太胆怯。他们无言地对视了片刻，那双翠色的眼睛转开了，压迫感撤去后菲利克斯偷偷深吸了口气，听得那个男人作出简短生硬的回答：

“……是的。”

所以那的确是他了，花园里的黑影，足以取人性命的死神，游离在世间的一个幽灵。这不合常理，与过往他呈在明面上的履历全然不符。即使菲利克斯在地下时并没有额外了解过这方面的事，跨越海陆的漫长行程中也没太听进去奥利弗的念叨，在来到这里住下之后，他也修习了一些正常地表住民能够通晓的、关于上一场战争的印象碎片。不列颠尼亚麾下的白色死神，那就是枢木朱雀留给世人的印象了。然后他的色彩染作深黑的，融入夜色间，面貌藏在暗处，声息消失在风里。菲利克斯仍然盯着他看，尝试从那副面目上寻得谜底。

“我想听到解释。不要是拿来糊弄人的版本，鲁路修。”女孩的声音轻轻响起来，“没错，我自己多少猜到了一些，但我还有很多事情都没法弄明白。”屋子里陷入短暂的静默，每个人都好似在斟酌酝酿些什么。菲利克斯小心地捂住自己已经痊愈的胸骨，尝试抹掉残余下的一抹幻痛。片刻后鲁路修打破了静谧，伸出单手向前平举，在空中小幅度地一挥，指尖歪向在他所坐的扶手椅旁侧安静站立的那一人。

“到现在为止，你应该也听过不少ZERO对外进行的公开发言了，”他淡淡道，脸上扯出的笑意相当古怪，“你不觉得他用来发言的声音有些耳熟吗？”

那是一个不能公诸于世的秘密。在这座封闭的、通常来说无人惊扰的房屋中，秘密的创造者将它简要陈述出来。从被抛弃的皇子开始，在绝境中获得的一个奇迹，走至台前时所扮演的一个角色——最初的最初，藏身在面具下的并不是现前的那一人。他讲得很快，带过绝大多数细节问题，从一个关键点跳跃到下一个。早先的枢木朱雀的确站在与黑色骑士团相对的阵营里，早先的鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚也没在使用广为人知的这个名字。ZERO是他留下的一个影子，在他真正死去后由另一人填补进去，将具象化的存在延续下去。

若是换做常年生活在地表的人，想要消化掉这个故事中所蕴含的信息量可能需要花费很久。然而穹顶下的孩子们只是认真听着，在最初推翻既定认知的惊讶过后也不再提出更多质疑，反正对于他们而言，故事也不过是一个故事，猜测的过程比真实的细节更为惊心动魄。待到陈述告一段落，菲利克斯偷偷瞥向站立在一旁的那一位。在秘密被揭穿的时候，他表现得还算平静，但不免显得有些紧张。

他没有说话，说话的仍是鲁路修。话题从往事跳转到现今，点明他在此时将他们召集起来并挑明真相的缘由。“不列颠尼亚在技术层面上遭遇了一个麻烦，到现在也没能解决。虽然我觉得是运气方面的问题。”鲁路修说，指尖在座椅扶手上轻轻拍打，“记得我从伊尔库茨克撬走的那东西吗？事实证明想发动它逃命很容易，想控制它发挥出最佳性能应用于作战就是另一回事了。那台机体被送交到帝国，但黑色骑士团享有协作研发的权利。假使说骑士团方面能提供合适的驾驶员人选，帝国会派驻一支队伍在日本领海附近常驻，协同作战并记录数据。”

“实验机型被生产方动了手脚，你是这个意思吧？”狄安娜接上了他的话头。女孩的反应很敏锐，这让菲利克斯有点儿羡慕。她在得到一个赞许微笑后回以微笑，旋即轻轻拧起了眉头。“不奇怪，通常的保险手段。想发挥出应有性能的话，就需要穹顶下训练出来的人，考虑到那不是量产型号，恐怕也不是设计给常规军使用的，那么就是需要有‘潜力’的实验体……”她分析道，话到中途突然打住，脸上慢慢浮现出了悟神色，“……你想让我们去试试？”

鲁路修轻轻拍了下手掌，显然是“没错”的意思。他在椅子里叠起腿，十指在膝上相交。“我把你们从地底下带出来，可不是为了让你们成天闷在屋子里搓游戏手柄的。”他慢悠悠地说，又抬眉莞尔，“当然了，如果你们的兴趣就在这方面，我也不会强求你们做出改变，毕竟闭门不出也是生活方式的一种。不过既然你们都从笼子里逃出来了，想必也不打算把活动范围限制在一栋房子里。”

“如果你想让我们给你卖命的话，你用不着把话说得那么委婉的。”奥利弗反刺了一句。鲁路修摇了摇头，面上笑意不减，平和地在众人之间扫视了一圈。

“这不是为了我。”他这样讲，“坦白说，在我的意见足以左右黑色骑士团首脑的行动时，进一步扩充战力的意义相当有限。毕竟，让我想想，你们的Geass不见得比我自己的更有用，而你们的战斗力也比不过作战经验更加丰富的这一位。”他松开交错的十指，手掌蹭过自己的眼角，又向旁比划示意。这说法让奥利弗哼了一声，没好气地张了口：

“你是在使激将法吗？”

“也许我只是在说实话。”鲁路修说。他们又针锋相对地瞪了会儿眼睛，狄安娜在一旁摇头感慨“总是这样”。她没有表示出更明确的态度，也不能形成参考价值。剩下的男孩看了看她，看了看另一位同伴，最终鼓起勇气看向在场众人中的主事者。

“如果我们愿意那样做的话，对你来说会更有用一些吗……？”

然后他们都向他看来了。“菲利克斯。”他身旁的女孩叹了口气，也不知是在慨叹还是在责怪。男孩在数道目光的集中注视下缩起肩膀，他留意到鲁路修的神情变了，比方才更柔和些，也没了那抹令人感到轻慢的笑意。

“这不是为了我，这是为了你们自己。”鲁路修沉声说，“你们可以拒绝，也可以尝试去找到更适合自己的位置。”

“你认为这是一个好的机会吗？”菲利克斯问他。

“我不能保证。”鲁路修回答道，“不过至少娜娜莉比你们过去的头儿要仁慈得多。”

“如果你认为我们应当去做，我会接受的。”菲利克斯说，稍稍咬了下嘴唇，“这样一来你也能够少操心一些，以及虽然不是必要的，但我们能帮上你的地方也会更多吧。”

“我都说了……”

“够了。”一旁沉默良久的男人忽然开了口，“我明白他的意思。”

他再度看来，目光凝聚到年轻的男孩身上，从面容到肩颈，轻缓扫过藏在衣服下一度受过伤的部位。菲利克斯感受得到，他硬着头皮迎接这道目光的检视，并愕然发觉这次并没有感到十足的压迫感，也不至于被锋芒刺伤。他鬼使神差地站了起来，迈步向那人走去。他的体格发育不很充分，即使这阵子相当丰富的饮食调养让他变得结实了不少，也要比面前的男人矮上一截。他站定在那里，起先低垂着头，不多时便一咬牙将颅首扬起，尝试去正面接触对方的眼睛。

那双眼睛并不可怕，没有栽种能够扩大化的愿望的引子，没有不祥的血芒从中表露。令人感到畏惧的是他曾见过的凶兽，让杀戮的决意向自己席卷而来，让死亡的实感降临到他周身，攫住他的心脏。单纯的疼痛不至于让他畏缩不前，但他着实不愿考虑与面前的男人继续作对的可能性，幸而此时不至于再现那样的场景。

“我没有掌握很多技能，我派不上很大用场。我知道的。我会学的。”他小声说，“我可以训练枪法，还有潜伏技巧。我可以帮忙干些脏活儿，不那么重要也行。”他吸了口气，试图让自己的声音不至于颤抖得更厉害。他尝试将声音提高一些，再放大些，显得更有底气一些，更具备说服力。“我会跑得更快一些，也许还是赶不及你们需要的标准，但至少不会那么容易受伤。我会努力点别去拖后腿的。”他继续说，艰难思索着还有什么被自己遗漏的要点，“驾驶……对了，驾驶……我可以学，如果这个年纪不算太晚的话——”

他在记起面前男人的过往战绩后哽住了，他加深呼吸，让自己不至于回归到过往那般失态的模样中去。在地下，在封闭的房间里，在夜晚降临之后，一个自认一无所有的男孩失控地向囚人吼叫，惊恐地不愿让人察觉到自己的怯懦，却让这点更加暴露无遗。如今他不会再那样做了，如今他在希求以更加有效的方式阐明自己的价值，但他在苦思冥想后没能得出足够让人信服的理由。

“——我会变得更加有用的，所以……”他慢慢说，吐出字词的过程变得越来越艰难，“……请不要……”

他的声音渐渐小了下去，堵塞在喉咙里。他不愿真的道出那个假设，关于被抛下的想象，在实际拥有过光亮后，其间恐慌便被十倍百倍地放大了。他垂下肩膀时轻微瑟缩着，自觉这样缺乏说服力的软弱哀求着实不讨喜。他没能胡思乱想太久，思绪便蓦然被阻断。面前的男人目光柔软下来，毫无征兆地张开双臂将他搂入怀中。

这一下让他彻底愣住了，身躯僵硬不动，茫然地感知着对方传递而来的体温。时至如今他也不算对拥抱这件事完全陌生了，但当下的发展还是他从未料想到的。男人的手掌贴上他的背后，轻缓地拍抚了一番。菲利克斯仰着头，听见对方低沉平稳的呼吸声，不知为何掺进了一抹震颤。

“你不会被驱逐的。”朱雀的声音响起了，近在咫尺，包覆住他的耳廓，叫他莫名安心下来。说话的男人轻轻呛笑了一声，口吻中裹带上几许无奈。“虽然鲁路修那么说了，可是既然你们都相处这么些日子了，他也不会真的以‘没有用’为理由随随便便将人抛弃的。”他低声解释道，“他只是不希望你们因为期望值而感到压力，可惜他又一次采用了容易让人误解的说法。”

菲利克斯茫然地点了点头，实际造成的效果是在对方肩膀上拱动。他试图叫自己放下先前那点儿疑神疑鬼，他想让自己相信朱雀说的是真的。很大可能是这样，他也觉得鲁路修并不是那种只看利用价值的疯子。“现在你又发现自己特别了解我了？”鲁路修的声音从旁边传来。菲利克斯小心地侧过目光，望见那人正板着脸，但眼神并不冷酷。

“你吓到小孩了。”朱雀谴责道。

“是吗？我还以为你才更容易把人吓到。”鲁路修反驳他。

菲利克斯张开嘴，试图阻止可能发生的一起争端。然而朱雀只是晃了下脑袋，再度拍了拍他的背。“不用太担心。他的脸皮还是有些薄，当着别人的面不太好表现，不然站在这里给你一个拥抱的人也不会是我。”朱雀压低声音说，听上去相当诚恳，“稍微多相信他一点吧？”

“我没有不信任他，只是……”

“还是会感到不安。”他接上话音，轻声吁气，“我知道的。”

菲利克斯费劲地仰着脑袋，为他的言语中的感怀成分而困惑不已。然而他没有在口头上进行求证，安静的吞咽下未出口的询问。他想起奥利弗的评述，同类，令人眼熟，他想起自己向鲁路修求证过的一些事情，鲁路修或许正面回答过、或许没有，但定然是默认了他的看法。是这样吗？他思索着，感受着藉由一个拥抱传递而来的微弱震颤，与他的心率形成温暖的共鸣，拂去了此前残余的惊惧。感到不安的缘由，对于某个人的珍重，对于别离的惶恐——你也是这样吗？

“抱够了吗？”鲁路修的声音再度响起，听上去相当不满，“我嫉妒了，就现在。你在面对别人的时候就不受心理障碍的影响了？”

菲利克斯抖了一下，迅速从对方怀抱中溜了出去。他看见朱雀苦笑着摸了摸鼻尖，嘴唇嚅动着嘟囔了些什么。应该是声音太小，或者是日语，反正他一点儿都没能听懂。他听见几声窃笑，来自他窝在长沙发里看热闹的两位同伴，这让他感到更窘迫了。片刻后朱雀面上神情一整，在他灰溜溜低下头试图溜回原本的坐垫里的时候搭住他的肩，阻断了他刚刚抬起的脚步。

“把他留在我的直接看管范围内吧。不是不列颠尼亚的支援编制，就留在黑色骑士团的队伍里。”朱雀说，扭头看向鲁路修，“这样一来，你也会多放心一点吧？”

从前的ZERO盯着现役的瞧了半晌，嘴角一撇后点了下头，算作应允了这个提议。“没关系吗？”菲利克斯小声问。搭在他肩上的手轻轻拍了拍，手的主人则回眼递给他一个微笑。那与他不知悉对方的秘密前所获得的笑容并无很大不同，仍像之前那样温和而真诚。

“我们对新人很宽容的，毕竟比你更不像样的家伙到处都是。就算你不会变得特别重要，但肯定也不会一文不值。”朱雀这么说。听上去很合理，因合理而让菲利克斯终于松了口气，悬吊的心头也放回了原位。他放松下来，目光瞟向长沙发上一副看戏态度的男孩和女孩，搜肠刮肚想提前准备些说辞，用以应付正事谈完后必然会降临到他头上来的调侃。他正寻思着，他肩头上的力度蓦地一沉。男人向他倾过身，贴近肩肘、垂下头颈，附在他耳边低语：

“相比起来，我对你藏着的东西更加好奇。”

早早被定性为“废物”的男孩睁大眼睛，一时不明白这句话的意思。我没有，他想说，我不知道我还藏着任何东西。他的余光瞥见那人将另一只手抱到身前，在胸肋间缓慢比划，如同钝重凿击。他瞪着眼，试图从记忆的角落中寻找到这个动作的含义。连呼吸都被压迫住的、濒近死亡的一瞬，骨头断裂了，血肉中穿刺出阵阵剧痛，伤痛本身将他的情绪扩大化，叫他脑海中发出尖啸，遥遥应和上微弱的、不确切的杂乱声响。

他瞪着双眼。就在刚刚那一刻，联系上先前的拥抱，藉由贴近的身躯传递而来的、属于另一人的温暖心跳，他忽然理解了那声响的含义。

 

“我说过我没有抛下他的意思，”鲁路修说，“但我确实那样做了一回。”

他说话时是在数日之后，在那三个孩子都正式走出房屋大门之后。他们有许多事要忙碌，身体检测，能力评估，签署一部分保密协议。女皇派驻来不列颠尼亚的队伍尽是些亲信，听ZERO转述的意思，若不是最后一位在役的圆桌骑士还在欧洲忙得焦头烂额，他还是很有希望被调派过来的。鲁路修闻言而替基诺默哀了三秒钟，近来他对那位从旧圆桌梯队里存活下来的幸运儿现前的人际交往关系也有所耳闻，讶异之余还不免有些由来不明的幸灾乐祸。

他将这些情绪收敛得很好，展现出来的都是中规中矩的盘算。屋子里骤然冷清了很多，更接近于那三人到来之前的状况，这让他稍稍有些感怀，但也让他由衷地放松了不少，毕竟每时每刻都跟几个正值青春期的孩子窝在一个空间里着实是对耐性的考验。在他随行前往东京驻地探查情况的一日里，卡莲毫不客气地嘲笑他“不仅是长辈心态还是为人父母的体验”。鲁路修翻了她一记白眼，转头回到空荡荡的屋子里，心不在焉地给花盆浇水，就当下怪异的群体关联性好好思索了一番，最终也没得出什么确切结论。

他在安静的屋子里闷了几天，远程接受一些数据量表，再回以一些建议。待到ZERO将初步交接的流程走完之后，总算从脚不沾地的忙碌状态里获得了半天短暂的休息期。摘下面具后的朱雀换上了更为舒适的居家打扮，以一副没精打采的样子横卧在沙发上，眼睑晃荡着像随时都会闭合，但也没真的就此睡着。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着关于那三个孩子的问题，现前的进展以及过往由来。有关于菲利克斯如此明显地表露出不安的缘由，有关于那男孩心中是否能多增长起一分信赖。鲁路修站在落地窗边，腰际平贴着摆放花盆的桌台。那盆紫罗兰开出了新的几朵，他记得它们的数量。他用指尖碰了碰柔软花瓣，浸入对往事的回忆中，不是多么遥远的事情，但也已经相隔数月，时下提起他仍会感到抱歉。

“当时情况紧急，独自离开也不是我的本意，他本人也没有怪罪我。可那是既成的事实了，说什么也没法改变。”他轻声说。错误就是错误，事实不以主观意志发生迁移，哪怕当时所有人一致要求他按原计划撤离，他也不想为自己的行为进行辩解。万幸事情没有落得最坏的结果，万幸他们都平安团聚了，万幸那几张面孔没有再度成为匆匆过客。

可是以幸运来替结果进行粉饰是不公平的，那意味着推演出现差错，那意味着他没有做好万全准备。低估了风险性，或漏考虑了意外打乱阵脚的可能，也没有准备好紧急情况下的应对方式。人在追忆从前的差错时总会这样，想着那时本该做得再好一些、更好一些，纵使懊悔从来徒劳无益，也更改不了这样的习性。

“我们承诺过‘这不是抛弃’，不会是那样。”他回想道，低垂下眼睑，指尖描摹着一片花瓣的形状，“我大概是给人描绘了一个还算不错的愿景，有人在旁陪伴的那种。我本来以为这次我会处理得更好一点，我本来以为这回我用不着再把人落下了。”他短暂抿唇，听得另一人呼吸的步奏出现了轻微的紊乱。他抬眼望去，恰好与对方转头上瞥过来的视线交汇。“是啊、是啊，愚蠢的补偿心理。根本没有用处，到头来也没办法真正弥补任何事情。而我甚至在尝试补救的时候也搞砸了。”他自嘲发笑，冲着沙发上那人耸了下肩，“尽管笑我吧。”

“你很喜欢他。”朱雀说。他的声音很平静，听不出喜怒，但并不包含责怪。事实上，从他先前的表现来看，他对于那孩子还抱持着一点儿微妙的、怜悯式的关怀。

“你看出来是为什么了。”鲁路修说。

朱雀抬起一只手来，在空中挥了一挥。他监听过一些对话，他被质问过其中一些说辞是否让他感到耳熟。他并不至于迟钝到察觉不了这些事。他的手掌僵停在空中，向上抬着、手指空握，仿佛想要够到某物，一缕不成实质的光，或往昔浮游的掠影。“被留在死境里并不可怕。”他评述道，“如果留在死境里能换得你的生路，这是很好的。”

“这可不是正常人该有的逻辑。”鲁路修看着他。躺卧着的男人转正颅首，自顾自向上空望去，空握着的手指也攥紧了，形成半拳，慢慢勾下手腕如失去气力。

“我的生存方式有多扭曲，好像连你都批判过吧？”他喃喃道，“深渊里长大的孩子就更不用说了。”

“你是在说相反的情况才更糟，我听出来了。”鲁路修说。

他们实际经历过的情况确实恰好相反，先一步离开的人步入死亡，留在原地的人则必须活着面对余下的一切。他在道出事实之后，另一人不再出声，手掌缓缓落回自己胸口。鲁路修看着他，想就他藏在方才那番评述背后的深意问个清楚。如果能够以自己的性命为代价来进行交换，你是更情愿替我死去的，你是这个意思吗？

那是来自过往的心事积淀，镇魂曲前便埋下种子的悲鸣，被压抑在土壤深处，不叫任何人看见，垂下头颅应下死者的规划，任自己的心念也一道死去了——是这样吗？那是枢木朱雀尚为平凡生者时不曾吐露的秘密吗？鲁路修想要询问，但也分明知道在此刻继续深究只会换得另一阵难捱的沉默，或者另一些声息嘶哑的抗拒。

那是既成的事实了，说什么也没法改变。

他叹了气，收回触碰花朵的手指，向起居室外走去了。他去到厨房清洗案板，在水流声响中调平情绪。之后他去到门厅，无趣地向外张望，想起卡莲似乎表达过要登门拜访的意愿。那是由朱雀转告的，他时常转告些看似无关紧要的细节。鲁路修要求他这么做，算是远距离进行人员筛查的一环。他毫无知觉地盯着空荡荡的前庭看了许久，直至这份平静被突然闯入视野范围的车辆干扰了。显然我们今天没有叫外卖或者快递上门，他胡思乱想了一秒，旋即向后退步、令自己从窗边隐去身形，在安全的观察距离上警惕地眯起眼睛。

军用的，他迅速下了判定。没有过于夸张的外观，驶过市区也不会特别显眼，但知情者会发觉防撞击和减震设计都与普通车辆有所分异。两辆是加长款，倒出来至少一打人，毫不客气地翻入庭院，但并没有即刻对房屋进行破坏。他向后退步，逐渐加快步速，回到起居室中，藏匿在拉拢一半的帘幕后方进行窥测。后院中还没有进驻武装人员，但树梢上风压不对劲，隐约可见不完全隐形的小型飞行器的轮廓，用脚趾思考也知道那玩意儿必然藏着不弱的射击能力。

“朱雀。”鲁路修说。沙发上好似已经睡着的平稳呼吸速率被打乱了，紧跟着响起了困顿未醒的声音：

“什么？”

“这一带通常不会来人吧？”鲁路修说，不自觉地蹙紧了眉头，“我的意思是，拥有除了输送物资之外来意的访客？”

大概在三秒钟内，原本平躺着小憩的男人便弹身而起，不知从那个角落摸出了手枪。“不是骑士团的人？”他沉声道，一双绿眼中凶光迸射。鲁路修搓按了一下鼻梁，危机临头他反而冷静下来。没有动用更为惹眼的军事装置，没有直接对房屋本身发动火力袭击，不想闹出太大动静，说明这其中必然存在进行沟通的可能性。

“多半不是，这我看得出来。”他解释说，“看肤色也不是本地人，除非他们刻意从海外分部弄来了一些眼生的。考虑到地址的保密级别，可能性最高的是不列颠尼亚……”

“不列颠尼亚疯了吗？他们该在一个街区之外就被拦下的。”朱雀冷下了脸，“他们怎么过来的？用合作期当借口吗？那也只能通过正规途径……除非领队的权限足够……”

他表现得相当烦躁不安，边说话边翻来覆去检查手枪。鲁路修转往前厅的方向，凝目望着那边，一丝一缕地拾起自己浮游的思绪，逐渐理顺成完整的逻辑。时机太巧，恰好赶在屋子里留驻的人数骤然削减的时候，若不是ZERO突然而至的休假，就连朱雀也不会出现在这里。他们离开的动机，不列颠尼亚方面提出的假设条件。娜娜莉不会做这样的事，那么答案不难猜测。

“……原来如此——原来如此。”鲁路修缓缓吁气，“我原以为她会直接杀上门来的，所以她先前毫无动静就当她是没留意到。没想到啊，这一手准备工作干得还真漂亮。”

他返回卧室，翻找出先前赠给自己的那把掌心雷，旋即走回起居室，坐回到惯常所用的扶手椅中，叠膝坐稳好整以暇地搓摸起手指。“摸清了我们出逃时的队伍构成，做好了他们都为我所用的准备，再找个合适的借口让他们一齐离开这栋房子，还设法通过足够合理的渠道进一步弄清他们的能力。不仅削减了这边的未知数，只要能控制住其中一个人，就进一步拥有了要挟我的机会。更不要说现在至少是两个。”他数着自己的手指，一根一根地扳至平展，又蜷握起来，就这样抬起了头，“就算对我的善良程度不抱期望，也对我作为指挥者的骄傲和自尊有了充分的估计。哪怕我只把那三人当成棋子使用，既然我已经认可了他们，自然也就不会轻易弃子了。”他的十指攀爬到一块儿，逐次交错相叠，安稳地搁至膝头。

“干得漂亮，柯内莉娅。”他夸赞道，真心实意的成分还要多过嘲弄，“在我和修奈泽尔手上轮番吃过苦头之后，你也开始变得这么不择手段了啊。”

“你还真悠闲。”朱雀评价道。他的表情紧绷着，脸色并不好看。鲁路修耸肩示意他稍安勿躁，事情还没有彻底脱离掌握。

“或早或晚，这桩会面总是要发生的。”鲁路修说，向他轻轻眨了下眼，“而且她也没算计到全部嘛。你看，最大的一个变数还留在我身边呢，ZERO大人。”

朱雀的嘴角抽搐了一下，好像试图勉强扯起一个微笑，又以失败而告终。前门处传来不小的动静，房屋现前的主人抬起了握枪的右手。“我换过锁芯。”他咬牙道，“如果强行撬开的话，会直接启动防卫装置。不是警报，是更加直接的武器——”

“既然这里之前就是她的地盘，”鲁路修说，“她还留了后手也不奇怪。”

他说对了。响动约莫持续了一分钟，旋即传来开门又关拢的动静。有人从前厅走来，听脚步声只是一人。她的枪口先于她本人进入他的视野，她本人的脸孔没有很大变化，还是他记忆中那副英气勃发又不乏狠厉的模样。她的枪口笔直冲来，唯有她一人，看似不占优势，然而她耳边贴着的通讯器相当醒目。她的目光凌厉，投射而来时如同无形锋刃。她的眼神在真正接触到房间里的两人之后稍有变化，依然凝固在相对冷酷的温度上。

“好久不见，皇姐。”鲁路修轻声说，向她颔首致意，“老实说，这跟我预期的画面差不多，但比我设想的要晚了一些。”

柯内莉娅眉梢一挑，单手轻快地摘下了通讯器。“马尔蒂尼那个疯子给到手的消息有延迟。”她回应道。所以她一样有想要隐瞒多数人的事情，哪怕是麾下亲信，毕竟投入战争的特异能力者越来越多，个人的忠诚都无法成为不会泄密的担保。鲁路修察觉到这点，无声地咧开嘴角，越过她的武器而望向她的双眼。

“说明天空城上的两股势力合作关系并没有特别紧密无间，对于我们来说是件好事。”他对她说，语气如同谈论天气一般轻松自然，“那么，您是想一直用枪指着我呢，还是表现得稍微和平一点，比如说坐下来喝杯茶？”


	7. Chapter 7

女孩坐在自己的铺位上时，邻近床位的姑娘摸索到她的地盘来，静悄悄地给她梳发。

她的头发长了，可以编织起一些花样。它们细细软软，自然披散时如波浪起伏，梳理过后在梳齿间挂上几线似银非金的浅色。较她年长的姑娘称赞它们的光泽，隔着编织的式样亲吻她的头颅。那些亲吻停驻在发丝里，有时落在后脑，有时叠着柔软波浪叠在颈上，有时候发丝被拨开了，剩下的是皮肤与嘴唇，手指与光滑小巧的乳房。

编号C21比她早进入穹顶下约莫两年，同一序列中编号要比她往前数十个，鼻梁周围有六颗浅浅的雀斑，这是一些可以量化的数据。不能量化的则是一些懵懂而情绪化的感知，像是年长些的姑娘偶尔哼唱的来自海滨的歌谣，蓄长的棕黑色的头发，言语间无形教导的一些事，一些告诫，一些关于外界与家乡的故事。

留在基地里的孩子没有多少人拥有关于“家乡”的概念，他们大都流离失所，除了耗子洞之外无处可去，或打从记事起就再没离开过这地方。然而也有少数一些人记得的事情更多，他们选择躲入地下是因为一些变故，比如说天降横祸与骤然破碎的家庭。C21从海岛上来，她拥有足够完整的童年与年轻的女孩的梦，甚至拥有一个常人的名字。她将那些字节的读音含在唇上，拼法写在年轻的女孩掌间，挠下一片温热的麻痒，让微风在心头雀跃。

实验体们接受调整和训练的时候就不再是普通的孩子了，甚至也不是普通的活人。如同一个一个被设计好的齿轮，在高压下逐渐打磨成型，有一些损毁了、便悄无声息地消失不见，另一些则走出来，换上制式白衣，聆听进一步的教诲，学会进一步的服从。他们生存在暗处，也回到暗处，有一些人在外殴打被淘汰的弱者，另一些不愿滋事的则回去自己的地盘，漫无目的地聊天，在稚嫩的身体开始生长的年岁里开始探索自我，将多愁善感的情绪说与能够交换秘密的一两人听。附在耳际，倾吐呓语，或干脆悄悄共享一张床铺与一个梦乡。这类关系不算违禁，于是孩子们在暗中摸索尝试，在浴室里打量彼此赤裸的模样，在被褥下小心翼翼地探摸别人的温暖的皮肤。有时是亲吻，有时比亲吻更多。

年长的姑娘更像是一个引导者，将她关于训练的经验、关于疼痛的体验与还留存着的色彩斑斓的梦一股脑地灌输进更加年轻的身体。她们在一张铺位上亲昵拥抱，柔软的胸脯隔着发梢压在光裸瘦弱的脊背上。狄安娜，年长的姑娘说，如果你不想要过去的名字、又需要一个新的，我能这样叫你吗？

在这一刻她从冷冰冰的编号中解脱出来，回归到她原本的名字里去。罗尔，罗拉，罗瑞娜，来自海岛的姑娘，头发上沾染着月桂叶的清香。她说你也会做梦的，这样很好，叫梦延续下去吧。如果你不想要过去的名字，那么我可以试着为你提供一个新的。

于是C31成为了狄安娜，予她名字的人这样称呼她，温柔如呼唤姊妹，如童年时的亲密玩伴，伴着年轻青涩的、难以定性的更多情绪。年长的姑娘替她梳发，有时用木齿，有时只用指尖捋滑。她们在一起分享夜晚，她们交换彼此不甚明晰的记忆。她们在亲吻中拢住彼此的面颊，呼吸交叠着呼吸。

你属于盛夏，你属于凛冬，你属于春之新叶，你属于秋之哀思。年长的姑娘说，话语中蕴含着奇异的韵律，好似在念诵残缺的诗歌。你属于月亮，你属于荒原。你属于一个年轻的梦境，在那里我们可以奔跑，从人类的城镇边缘一路进入广袤的森林。她吟诵着，留下幻想中的愿景，具体得如同可被描绘的图画。她不在纸张上涂抹，她用指尖在女孩的腰腹上描摹，她的嘴唇间溢出低沉吟哦，在她们十指相扣时化作柔软叹息。

这里没有人信仰神祇。歌利亚自身便背弃了神祇。这不是假设，而是论断。穹顶下的孩子们通常对此不很关心，而漠视本身便是问题所在。我们还可以信仰自身，海岛的姑娘说。我们作为愿望的种子被制造出来，我们应当寄托着更多不能被量化的东西。像是奔跑的权利，像是自由的呼声，在月亮上垂下的一泓清泉里浸洗身躯，不是为了服务于谁，而是为了自身对明日的期许。

相信你自己，狄安娜。

然后她离去了，就像许多个去往地面后再未归来的个体一般，一个编号被临时封存的时候，背后的故事通常都没有太大殊异。一桩失败的任务里总有减员，一桩成功的任务背后也可能出现被抛弃的面孔。又或者在极少的情况下，可能出现叛逃者，平安脱逃并藏匿起来的几率远远比不上被迅速击毙的。死在黑暗里，消失在不知处，埋葬在没有月光照耀的地方。当她还会归来、还会陪伴的时候，她曾这样说过，然后她自己也成为其中的一个。

她不再归来的具体原因是怎样的，年轻的女孩从不曾知晓。关于死亡的感念起初是淡薄的，随着时日流逝才叫人逐渐体悟到失去的滋味。在她想起要留下更多纪念品之前，属于编号C21的私人痕迹便被迅速抹消了。没有书写过的文字，没有一缕剪下的头发，末了能够留下的只有一个名字。

女孩站立在训练场的一角眺望正在缓慢归位、接受检测的装甲骑时，她浸在往事里，她想起关于原野和月亮的诗歌。此前的旅途当中需要记挂的事太多，反而无暇去进行回忆。如今她从房屋中走出来，她才又想起那些细软的言语和溃散的梦。她扬起颈首兀自站立，直至有人向她走近，打断她的思绪，呼唤她与自己一起前去场地那端。

“中尉。”她说。女人向她微笑颔首，翻过手中的触碰板冲她晃了一晃。

“叫我塞希尔就好。”柯尔米中尉说。她们一道迈开脚步，鞋跟交错叩击在光滑地面上，混杂在机械挪移时的低沉嗡鸣里。“那么，你的同伴的适应性测试已经结束了，你想知道他的成绩吗？”

“肯定不算好。”狄安娜说，斜瞥了一眼正从平台上三步两步跳下梯阶的奥利弗，好像对测试成绩满不在乎。她不感到意外，裹着鼻音哼笑了一声。“他不喜欢通过操纵杆来控制武器，他喜欢把那些东西握在自己手里。”她解释道，“那样一来，他的能力会更有用些。他就是被这样训练的。”

“那么你呢？”塞希尔说，“根据你们之前的自我陈述，你原先的专长甚至并不是和武器打交道吧？”

女人的话语中包含着浅淡的问询，语气仍然相当温和，更像是好奇打探而非刻意嘲弄。“确实不是。”狄安娜诚实回答，又轻轻眨了下眼，“不过你看，我的基础训练成绩不错，而且年纪更小，就算要从头开始打交道，也比改变一个战斗方向成型的狙击手要容易些。”

她和一溜儿蹿下台阶的同伴擦肩而过，男孩从背后向她比了个拇指。他们在共同旅行的时候就此议论过一两句，关于她过去的成绩和驾驶意向，如果在伊尔库茨克的时候她也一并去占据另一台座舱的话，脱逃的过程会不会更顺利一些。她没料想到她的同伴还记着这些，忍不住弯了下嘴角，在他从场地边缘离开的时候无声微笑了片刻，然后才回过头来，慢慢登上梯阶高处。

“它叫什么名字？”她在平台上站定，怀揣着赞叹与好奇仔细从近处打量眼前的装甲骑。机身重新上过漆，主体是漂亮的银白色，部分棱角上点缀着浅青。她问出口后，身旁的女人稍作沉默，仿佛在掂量个中交托的意味。

“贝狄威尔。”片刻之后，塞希尔说，“这是改造它的人给它取的名字。”

“听上去你们想打造一台列位圆桌的候选机。”狄安娜评价道。她扭过头，塞希尔的神情相当温和，不置可否地轻轻耸了下肩头。

“也许吧。”中尉说，“没有人能够改变女皇的决议，不过替她提供更多备选项总是好的。”

狄安娜登入机舱的时候安静咀嚼着机体的名字，直至字母拼写从她眼前的光屏上亮起来。她是知晓个中意味的，陪伴在濒死的王身前最后的骑士，老实说不是什么好的意象。然而潘德拉贡的荣光早已不复存在，圆桌骑士也纷纷离散，或辞别或早已埋骨，最后剩下的只有不出彩也不成熟的一席。她读过古老文字，她熟知诗歌与戏剧的形式，她想这角色并没有出现什么差错。

她坐在座位里启动了一场演习。她的操作有些生疏了，但她并不慌乱。她在控制机体滑行时想起过去的歌谣，又在下一刻沉淀得如同冰雪般冷静。她在家中时听面具下的家伙口述过一些要诀，浸入机械运作的频率，嵌入它如一个关键的零部件、一枚量身打造的齿轮。然而这与他们在地下任人摆布的时候不同，那时他们仍然作为纯粹的人躯而行动，但生存的时日间无时无刻不在遭受拘束管制。不同于此时，不同于齿轮为自己的意愿而运作的情况。她在场地内往返滑行了三次，控制机体驶入通道，骤然冲出了封闭空间。

所以这就是飞行了，她提拔起一个加速度、推送至空中周转时寻思着，感觉不坏。

她在岛屿上空翱翔，灵巧闪躲投掷而来的训练弹，挥动主武器所在的左臂对其中一些进行反击。她动作时仿佛能听见机舱外更为广袤沉稳的声息，她听见海潮的呼唤声。有些事情本该如此，她想。像是一次驾驶的机会，一个关于海岛的梦。最后的骑士在空中折转滑翔，她的动作并不慌乱，她沉浸在机械中感到安全。她想起自己伸出的手，与自己交握的手。有人向她承诺想要回到这里，回到阳光下，那个人可以提供一条退路。如今她在这里了。

最后的骑士与死去的王，她想，不是什么好的意象。

然而她发觉自己笑了，她在通讯中传来回返指示前纵情大笑。机械在与她共鸣，成为她浮空的翅翼，劈斩出透亮光路，然后她骤然下坠，截至即将撞击地面才轻巧滑转改变了方向。她驶回到通道里，返往场地中，地勤人员招手指挥她停靠在正确的地方。她跳出座舱时，帝国方的中尉已经等候在平台上，打量向她的目光堪称惊异。女孩伸了个懒腰，在训练用驾驶服里舒展手臂，又捋顺了自己松散开来的头发。

无需确认具体成绩，她已经从女人的表情里得到了答案。高得离谱的同步率数据真正传至她耳中时，狄安娜也不感到过分诧异。“还不错。”她评价道，再度看向装甲骑的时候多了几分亲切感，“我很喜欢它。”柯尔米中尉向她展露出一个浅笑，目光里额外浮上一丝温柔探询。

“我以为你会更情愿成为一个间谍。”

“死在黑暗里，消失在不知处，埋葬在没有月光照耀的地方。”狄安娜说。她向上眺望着，她无声地咽下一些字句，往日的诗与歌谣。她面上笑意未散，她胸腔里渐涌起一缕淡薄怅惘。“你听说过‘愿望’的假说吗，中尉？”她轻声说，“我们这种人被改造成怪物的根源？”

她余光瞥见女人轻缓颔首，她想也许我们认得的人是相同的几个。一些死者，一个不死的漂泊者，他们编织过关于愿望的说法。她一度淡忘过那股力量的根源，她从笼子里出来才记起最初的心念。“我希望人们看见我而不会认为我的存在是错误的，我能生活在他们的注视下。人们不会把我赶出他们的地盘，叫我‘肮脏的小耗子’，他们会容忍我。”她陈述道，“所以是啊，我获得了这样的能力。他们认可我，他们不会将我赶走，就像一场梦，等我离去的时候就会自然消散。”她看向上方，她看见银亮的漆色，她想起失去的东西，一个人的痕迹可以被那样轻描淡写地抹去，末了连那是真实存在过的眷恋还是阴影中的幻想都难以分辨。我在这里了，她想，可以奔跑，可以飞行，可以从凛冬走至盛夏，可以见证所有鲜明的色彩，新叶和枯叶，喜悦和哀愁。你不会知道，但没关系，我在这里了。

“我想要的不止是梦境，中尉。”她说，“我希望我醒来的时候也是这样。”

 

有人选了，女皇说，是黑色骑士团方面提供的。

女皇阐述时眼睫微微翕动，那双一度不见天日的眼睛还如孩童般澄澈，又添上几分温柔的精明。我给出的是你想要的答案吗，皇姐？她紧接着问。你在通过黑色骑士团的动向和我的决议求证一些事情吧？柯内莉娅向她望去时，恍惚以为自己看见了更多相似的影子，她的母亲与她的姊妹，与她血脉相连的那些死者，微妙神似的面廓与眉眼，而今一道汇聚到这一个不列颠尼亚身上了。

她很敏锐，但敏锐还不足够。有一些消息即使是她也没能知道个确切。她不知道“人选”潜在的意义，引领他们一同出逃的某一个人。她不是知情者。黑色骑士团怎么说？柯内莉娅反问她，ZERO有详细说明那些编号者的来历吗？女皇抬起眼睑，说那边提供的说法只是简单的“归降者”，说“他们与那台机体有些渊源”，说“可能算不上是来自同一个地方，但至少比别处的人关系更紧密些”。

你不会怀疑他，柯内莉娅说，即使他的说法这样含糊，略去了太多细节，你也依然选择无条件地信赖他吗？女皇便笑了，眉梢舒展开一抹无奈。能够对他交付以私人信赖的人选太少了，她说，太少了，皇姐……我必须充当仅剩下的其中一个。

不然他要怎么办呢？

所以就是这样了，女皇并非知情者，黑色骑士团的人才是，而且消息恐怕封锁在极为狭小的范围内。那么吉尔伯特的猜测是对的，过去的骑士，效忠于前任皇帝本人的那一位，按说是被钉死在棺材里了，但总有些人推测得出其本来的秘密。能够藏下一个人的地方不少，但属于现前的ZERO的私人地域就是另一回事。所以她在关隘处命人放行，她回到她过去留居过的地方来，她走进大门，手里紧握着一把枪。

实际为枪口所指着的那一位笑得从容轻淡，好像她所呈在面前的并非武器而是鲜花。她隔空指向他的头颅，直至这方空间里另一人沉默地挪移了脚步，挡在她的弹道上与她对峙。过去的骑士，现役的骑士，手里同样握着一把枪，毫不犹豫地反比向她。“我有权将此视为对黑色骑士团的正式挑衅，并考虑将此上报给伯利恒，请女皇陛下进行定夺。”现前的ZERO漠然道。即使他此刻面上并未覆着那张面具，他倒也隐隐有了些上位者的做派。

“外头可还有一道封锁线，你倒是很自信你能安然无恙地离开。”柯内莉娅说。

“我姑且将这定义为‘挑衅’，而不是‘袭击’。你如果真的想撕破脸，大概会直接出动装甲骑空降过来。”ZERO说，面上神情逐渐变得冰冷肃然，“容我提醒，殿下，采取这样足以毁坏盟友关系的私人武装行动，上报后必然会被定性为叛国罪，现在的你还拥有那样的觉悟吗？”

“如果我说这是个幌子呢？”柯内莉娅反问他，“我没有任何与黑色骑士团敌对的意思，外面的那些人也只是我的亲卫，他们是为了确保我的安全而行动的，甚至不完全知道我们此行拜访的目标究竟是谁。你接受这个解释吗？”

“你从进门的时候起就一直举着枪，”ZERO说，“你觉得我会相信这些鬼话吗？”

空气凝滞了片刻，柯内莉娅仔细审视着面前的男人，这张面孔她有数年未见，本来也没想到还有机会再见到这么一回。她兀自叹气，想着事态的确在许多方面都脱离了掌控，就连重新出现的死人的脸都不止一张。她试图回忆自己是否当面见过眼前这一人这样强硬的做派，毕竟过去他以生者的身份活动时是处在帝国阵营里，在她被枪击逼迫得退离舞台之前、他们也没有多少正面为敌的机会，而猛兽的尖牙利爪往往都是对外。

“唔。有些话还是真的，比如说他们确实不知道这地方是被让渡给ZERO了。”她解说道，紧盯着男人凶光迸射的双眼看，“我留给他们的说辞比较模糊，并没有透露住在里头的人是谁，不管你有没有披着你那层皮。”

“目前是这样。”ZERO回击她，“如果他们接到你的命令破门进来，就不存在继续保密的可能性了吧？”

柯内莉娅挑起眉梢，嘴角一弯稍稍扯出一点儿笑。“很聪明。不过毕竟你也在这个位置上坐了这么长了啊。”她赞叹道，又迅速抹去了那点儿笑意，与他冷脸相对，“现在，从他面前滚开，枢木朱雀。”

男人的表情发生了细微的变化，有一瞬间像是被刺痛了。“很抱歉。”他的声音还算平稳，“您无权命令我任何事。”柯内莉娅冷哼了一声，心下窜起一丝古怪的违和感。

“怎么，你都不是零之骑士了，现在还开始护着他了？”她嘲弄道，“你逞英雄的方式不是正好相反吗，还是你真的搞忘了自己本来就是个杀人犯？”

“柯内莉娅，如果你是想激怒我的话——”

原本好好端坐着的那一人站起来了，接下了她的话头，眼里有一瞬跳曜起冰冷怒火。他的反应很快，柯内莉娅先一步留意到他的举动，随后才意识到他这样做的缘由。她眼见着血色逐渐从枢木朱雀的脸上消退而去，变作一片惨然，仿佛再多施加一句指责就能将他的防线击溃。这不应当，她想，他也该听过多少次更为过激的言论了，然后她记起至少在过去的三年半里，他可以将所有的私人情绪都藏在一张面具背后。

杀人犯，刽子手，带来恐怖的死神，那都是他应当习以为常的称呼了。然而此刻他还是表现出一丝动摇，如同被揭露最为私密的恐惧，长久盘亘不散的梦魇。他的嘴唇颤抖着，半晌没再吐露出回击的言辞，而从他身后站起的那一人适时贴近他，自后方环住他的腰身。鲁路修依偎上他的肩背，下颌压上他的肩头，嘴唇轻浅地摩挲着他的皮肤，从颈侧到耳根一路播种下低沉絮语。那些言语的音量太低，柯内莉娅并不能听清关键，只勉强能从温柔神情与轻缓速率中判定那是在进行安抚。

她注视着眼前这一幕，如同走投无路的困兽耳旁依附上恶魔的呢喃，个中亲昵意味并未叫她感到不适，反而叫她在倍感森然中陡生警惕。她的胃里涌起一小股紧张的抽搐感，她打起十分戒备来，好像下一秒那死而复生的暴君就会从他的骑士身畔抬起头，以那双眼瞳对人施以诅咒。她屏息等待着，持枪的男人紊乱的呼吸渐渐归于平静，发颤的嘴唇也安静抿紧了。他看起来状态不佳，也更容易发疯。鲁路修从他肩上抬眼，原本调和温柔的神情里坠下一丝寒芒。

“告诉我你的来意。”鲁路修说。他的话语清晰，柯内莉娅确保自己是在神志清醒的状况下听完整的。她没有放下警惕，这只是个开始。

“你。”她说，皱眉晃了晃枪口，在两人的头颅之间小幅而快速地游移了一下，“我不管你究竟对你的骑士说了多少甜言蜜语，哄得他晕头转向帮你藏得好好的，我可不相信你会安分守己地当一个死人。”

“啊，你觉得我会继续作乱。”鲁路修说。他从ZERO身后走出来，坦荡荡暴露出自己的颅首和胸膛。他的面容上浮起一抹浅笑，他以分毫不让的讥诮与她相对。“为什么呢，皇姐？如果你认为我会想要重新拿回我失去的东西，那么你觉得我会怎么做呢？把骑士团的首脑变成我的傀儡，然后下一步对女皇也做类似的事？”他提出假设，又作惋惜状摇头，“挑选一些温顺听话的棋子出来，自己躲在幕后掌控全局，听上去更像修奈泽尔原先的喜好，而不是我的。”

“修奈泽尔死了。”柯内莉娅说，太阳穴突突跳动作痛。鲁路修向她看来，向她靠近了一步。此刻他手中没有武器，他的神情冷淡而清晰。他让多少人沦为棋傀时或许也是这般无害的模样。她不敢轻信他。

“是啊。”他沉声道，“你打算将那条性命也记在我头上吗？”

他们互相凝视了许久，在沉默中衡量彼此潜藏的念头。此时互相指责是否还具有其本身的价值，或只是在无意义地倾泻愤怒，这场谈话能否以更为和平的方式进行——诸如此类。柯内莉娅暗自思索着，手中的枪口微微摇晃。在她想到合适的方式再度开口前，鲁路修忽而扬起手来，搭在他身旁那人的小臂上。

“把枪放下，朱雀。”他说，“我有我自己的武器。”

柯内莉娅登时又紧张了一分，而ZERO却蹙起眉头。“可你明明不能——”

“我指的是我自己的枪。如果事情真的恶化到那个地步，我不希望你被牵涉进来。”鲁路修说，听似在心平气和地解释，“既然我亲爱的皇姐又在指责我是个控制狂了，我大概得表现出一点诚意，嗯？”

“——但是……”

鲁路修抬手掩住他的嘴，指节轻飘飘地覆在他的唇上。旧日的凶兽不安的声息消失了，温顺地咽回喉中。旧日的凶主则微笑着凑上前去，嘴唇压覆上自己的指背，隔着手指遮掩安静地亲吻他。人为造就的影子不再发声，侧首转向造主的方向，在这噤声的指示下回归缄默。那双绿眼中的尖锐成分收敛了，变成波澜不惊的模样，隐隐闪动着一丝担忧。“好了，没事的。”鲁路修说，声音轻柔好似哄劝，完成劝慰后才回过眼来，“现在，老姐，如果你想要的是一桩家庭对谈……”

他侧过身，指向主卧室的房门。他的另一只手在ZERO的小臂前端下按，将枪口一并压低了。出于对等的礼貌，柯内莉娅同样暂时放低了手中的武器，但并没有将它塞回到枪套里。她望着她的皇弟以一派悠闲从容的姿态转过身，肩背都相当放松，就这样毫无防备似地向房门走去。她犹豫着是否要跟去，又犹豫着是否要放弃手中的威胁。依照过往收集的情报，眼前这一人在近身搏斗上并不会取得分毫优势，但一道目光的传递应当比她反应过来要将他制服的速度快上许多。

“……留着你的枪吧。我留给你从背后射杀我的机会。”在她斟酌的时候，鲁路修道破了她的心思。他背着她轻轻摆手，反折过来点向暂且敛起锋芒的ZERO，随意得好像这并不是一个威胁。“不过如果你打算那么做的话，”他补充道，“我可不保证剩下的人不会发疯。”

 

独自进入陌生的地域是一桩新鲜体验。以往他要么单独一人徘徊在有限的范围内每一个乏人问津的角落，要么他踏至封闭穹顶外侧、来到地表上，就算是执行一桩任务也有名义上的搭档陪在身侧。短暂地建立起一段联系，处在相同的立场当中，就算交汇只有这么稀薄的一线，也不至于落得举目茫然的地步。走出屋门的三人都被扣留在黑色骑士团的基地里，奥利弗和狄安娜属于另一边的编制，于是菲利克斯只得自己待在休息间的角落中，在完成简单自述、体检流程和身体素质方面的综合评定后无所事事地发愣。新鲜体验，不至于让他担惊受怕，但也不知道下一步该何去何从。

他在无趣之下翻了翻宣传手册，留意到修订版本的标注，寻思着这里头还有多少内容是骑士团创立之初时拟定的。他粗略地翻了三次之后决心从头开始认真研读，横竖也没什么更有意思的事情，然后有工作人员探头叫他前往训练场，说有人需要看看他的表现。老实说我也不知道自己能有什么表现，菲利克斯心想。他没有参与过几次任务，实战经验少得可怜，也许肉搏能力尚可，但也就是在打架的时候练出来的。在早早被穹顶下的管制者放弃的情况下，上回进行常规训练打固定靶也不知道是多久之前的事了。

他进到场地中，让场馆门扇封闭起来。这会儿还没人先他一步留守在这里，于是他好奇地摆布了一番里头备用的枪械，又探头看向一旁停靠的训练机。他考虑了一小会儿，决定先简单活动一下身体。

这不是他们初至此地的第一日了。他的私人衣物已经被换下了，取而代之的是样式简练的黑色制服。他松开外衣，绕场小跑了一周，在训练机旁稍一停顿，又迈开脚步继续向前。小跑过后他的紧张感舒缓了不少，让他拾起枪械来的动作稳当了许多。他试图拆下弹匣，检查了一下里面装的训练弹数量，然后才重新归位上膛。

换作是奥利弗来的话，动作应该会更加熟练。菲利克斯转着些杂乱念头，双手握稳枪身，尝试向场地另一方的标靶进行射击。他打空一个弹匣，转身看向近旁的显示屏确认结果，他的准头不算差，虽然也不至于每一个都正中红心，也偏差不远。还行吧，他松了口气。虽然先前跟ZERO交锋的那一次战绩着实有点惨，但那时候一来他受了伤，二来他的对手本来也惊人得不能以常理而论。如今看来，他也用不着过度挫伤自信心。

然后他听见有人击掌，不知是赞许还是单纯地彰显自己的存在。“你好啊，小家伙。”女人的声音说。菲利克斯背脊一绷，向旁小跳了半步，警惕地看向不知何时出现在场地门口的那一人。女人有一头惹眼的红发，末梢精神地上挑着，看上去稍显杂乱。她见到他的样子时咧开嘴，向他使劲儿摆了摆手。

“哎，没事。你的两位同伴还被不列颠尼亚来的那伙人拖着。”她告诉他，同时上上下下打量着他，“我的老板让我看着你，就好像我很情愿和这个年纪的男孩打交道似的……哼。不过话说回来，你也不知道自己的确切生日，是吧？”

菲利克斯反应了一秒钟，意识到这就是那个保密人了。在他们迈出大门之前，鲁路修曾经嘱咐过一些细节，比如说在什么时候该管严自己的嘴、在什么时候应该套用哪一种说辞，在某些知情人面前可以放松一些，比如说眼前的这一位。他放下枪，走到她面前去，尝试着敬了个不太标准的军礼。“承蒙关照。”他小声说。红月卡莲抬起下颌，眼睛紧盯向他的，一脸兴味盎然，好像方才的口头嫌弃也不过嘴上说说。

“事先说好，我不会是个很好的老师。”她告诉他，“我不带班教学，我不擅长这个。不过既然是顶头来的命令，没办法，我也只能认了。”她嘴角一歪，还毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。尽管她的不满分明不是冲着自己来的，菲利克斯还是有些惴惴不安。下一刻她哼笑了一声，伸手在他肩上一拍。“你接下来的日子不会太好过的，”她说，“我可预先警告你了，到时候别耐不住操练冲我哭鼻子。”

“我理解。”菲利克斯说，“谢谢你，红月小姐。”

她的态度让他有些忐忑，但他没有从她身上感受到恶意。保密人，他想，如果是鲁路修认定的人选，应当是可以信赖的。事实上，他甚至从她那里感受到了一点儿友好亲近的意思。“还行，你看起来比我现任老板那张死人脸顺眼多了。”首席驾驶员这样说，在菲利克斯尴尬僵住的时候咳嗽了一声，“你叫什么来着？”

“X27。”他说。他们通过正规流程进行登记的时候，统一使用的还是过去能用以标记个体存在的身份，尽可能不叫人察觉到他们经历中的特殊之处。然而女人摇了头，在他困惑之际缓和下眼目神情。

“不是说代号，虽然你们确实都是以代号进行登记的。不是这个。”她轻声说，“名字，你叫什么名字？依照某位皇帝的性子，他在私底下会表现得更有人情味一点吧？”

她询问的口吻也一样柔和，她看向他时带着一点儿不明所以的缅怀。男孩感受了片刻她所散发的情绪，逐渐放下心，回过神来想起自己应该作答。“是。菲利克斯。”他说，“我叫菲利克斯。”他吐出某个人赠与自己的名字，他不再为此感到抗拒或可笑了。他说出口后胸腔中弥漫起一阵奇异的快乐，温暖如火焰烘烤，仿佛寻觅到自己立身的根本，从遗弃在角落里的残渣恢复成原原本本的人。

“很好。”卡莲说。她伸出手，而他不加犹豫地交握上去。“欢迎加入黑色骑士团，菲利克斯。”

 

死过一次的前任皇帝走在前头，身形率先掩进房门后方。柯内莉娅随后而至，脚跟撞拢门扇，将ZERO探视的目光阻绝在外。她进门的时候，鲁路修正在桌膛中翻找一些东西，他将一把掌心雷提上桌面时动作故意放得很缓，确保她能看见。

那把小巧的枪就这样平放在桌面上，尽管鲁路修的手还按在上头，一旦事态演变到开火的程度，他也不能在反应速度上取得优势。他背对着她站定，并没有回身的意思，如此一来他无法在第一时间使用他的眼睛。他这副做派叫柯内莉娅疑窦丛生，她觉得这也许是他拿来讨好她的小伎俩，或许还存着些别的打算。她怀疑地打量着他的背影，察觉到他没有率先开腔的意思，遂按捺下情绪来清了清嗓子。“马尔蒂尼显然没安什么好心。”她说，“他想让我和女皇之间产生裂隙。作为旧皇室残存下来的最后一支还算完整的派系，如果我憋不住脾气直接回头对伯利恒进行讨伐的话，可能会使帝国内部的动荡进一步升级。”

“所以你表现得还算冷静。”鲁路修说，背着她稍一耸肩，“没错，你真的还算挺冷静的，就算你刚刚才用枪指过我的脑袋。你本来完全用不着独自来面对我的。”

“如果事态发展成那样，就正如他所愿了。”柯内莉娅说，“不光是我与女皇之间的分裂，还会真正毁坏超合众国间组织的联盟关系。话虽如此，我这会儿已经把ZERO惹火了。”

“但还在可控范围内。”鲁路修淡然道，“只要之后我能平安无事地走出房间，他大概还是很乐意假装今日无事发生的。”

柯内莉娅咀嚼了一下这句话的分量，感到一丝古怪。各自暂时放下武器后的确比互相亮枪口的时候要更容易耐住性子，不会轻易冲动发怒，因而她这会儿还能冷静思索一番。她从中捕捉到的含义笃定得堪称傲慢，叫她联系起有关于他的传闻。“枢木朱雀。”她缓慢道出那个名字，凝视着前任皇帝的背影，“你也对他使用了Geass吗？你是以此来对他进行控制的吗？”

“这是两个问题。”鲁路修说。

“回答我。”柯内莉娅说。背后望去她看不见他的脸，唯独看见他拢在宽松单衣下方的肩臂在轻微晃动。他的后背绷紧又放松，他平吐出一口气来，指节哒哒叩击在枪托上。

“是，以及不。”他回答道，“话虽如此，我对他所做的事大概也不会高尚太多。”

他的左手撑上鬓角，光裸的指尖绞紧几绺散碎黑发。他的头发长了不少，他扎起的那一束里发尾打着柔软的弯弧。所以他的时间没有完全停滞不前，应当是的。他不是一具僵死的尸体，也不是一个凝固在时间中的残影。他会影响到存世的活人，他已经在这么做了。柯内莉娅深呼吸了一次，因他所给的答案感到一丝荒谬，又隐隐约约能明白他的意思。

“你还打算动用你那双眼睛吗？”她追问道。

“你在担心这个，对吗？”鲁路修反问她，“以为我会对你下诅咒？”

“你还能好心祝福我不成？”柯内莉娅回击他。那股力量，她想，就算有人会相信它是祝愿——有任何人会这样相信吗？“我所知道的每一个人，但凡是为你所控制过的，都会为之受苦。”她陈述道，胸口有些憋闷，“每一个。染上污名，打入牢狱，双目失明还感到庆幸，以及你看，宁可让自己被一枪毙命……没有人落得好的下场。”

她攥紧了枪柄，她想自己没能见证全部经过，每次都只能见到记录或残骸，而光是这些已经足够令人愤怒。也许不算客观公允，但人们往往只能接触到成为结果的那一部分。她陈述时以为自己会迸生出更为鲜明的怒火，却发觉自己话音落下时它已然被浇熄了。眼前的人仍然绞着鬓发，背着她发出一丝漏气似的笑声。

“你当然有充足的理由来憎恨我。”他低声道，“换作是我处在你的立场上，我也一样觉得玩弄人心的手段着实令人生厌。然后呢？列举完我的罪状了，接下来是什么？”

“修奈泽尔死了。”她说。这是她今日第二次提及这个事实，她没有感到太多真切的悲恸，反倒是忧虑感慨的成分居多。“最开始是克洛维斯，然后是尤菲米娅，然后是所有留在潘德拉贡的……我们的兄弟姐妹。我以为那样就结束了。”她说，“然后是修奈泽尔，他死去的时候依然处在你的Geass控制下。你认为他就是最后一个了吗？”她叹了气，她在他目光不能触及的方向上毫无意义地摇头。她收敛了话语中尖锐的成分，如同在怒火熄灭后茫然望向一片墟烬。她见过的，一整座毁灭的城市，时至如今都没能重建完成。幸存者不在少数，藉由一脉血缘相联系的却所剩无几了。她看向他，她感到疲惫，她的手指从扳机上松开了。

“告诉我，弟弟。”她说。

鲁路修垂下肩膀，有一刻他的背影显得瘦削单薄，而她记起他原本死去的年纪。这不是谅解他的理由，有那么多人因他而死，停留在比他更为短暂的年岁里不再前进。然而他那么年轻、那么年轻，及至此时稍稍高过她的个头，也还不及她真正崭露头角时的岁数。“我不知道。我一度以为我才是最后一个死者，即使有人在我死后破坏了我的计划，我还拥有过那么一次提早纠正这份错误的机会。”他喃喃道，混着飘忽的笑意，“可是你看，我的处刑人不愿意再杀死我一次了，我又能怎么办呢？”

他的右手从枪身上挪开了。他背着她，显得毫无防备，手指在桌面上游弋滑动。“我比任何人都希望我能确保自己躺在坟墓里，你以为我想回来吗？”他低声道，当中掺杂着几许残破嘶哑的成分，“那次退场是我规划的，那个结局是我为自己定好的，你以为我会想要推翻精心设计好的一切吗？是的，你的看法没错，我是个自大的控制狂，所以我当然想掌握自己的死。你以为我希望我的安排被打乱成现在这样吗？”

他垂下头，发束在后颈侧滑动，身躯僵硬如破损的人偶。他的指尖在桌面上按至反折，又猛一下弹起，神经质地在空中蜷握成拳。他将一样东西收进掌心，像是一枚坏掉的棋。他抬手时像是在尝试亲吻它。

柯内莉娅无法作答。她以为自己知道落难皇子与年轻暴君的本质，她又觉得自己从未真正认清过她的半血弟弟。她没有言语，而鲁路修在沉默许久后再度动了。他将手中物件轻柔无比地置放回原位，转而够到另一样东西。一个方盒，式样相当常见，她有些不解其意，然后她看见他打开盒盖，以此支起一个斜角将它放立稳当。

“我收到了一份礼物。”他说，“我想你曾拥有过它。”

玛丽安娜的项链，那是她过去的藏品中颇为珍爱的一样。她追查过自己旧物的下落，在得知它落归女皇手中时便再不深究。如今它还是在闪光的子嗣中传递了，从一人的保管中落至这一人手里。他给她留下一个很容易看清那件藏品全貌的角度，他自己的手掌从上头挪开，头颅也稍稍向另一侧偏去。“娜娜莉希望把它放在我的坟墓前，所以她将它托付给别人。”鲁路修说，声音很轻，“那个人就在门外。他见过我母亲的影子，他所知道的关于她的事可能比我的小妹妹更多。她的真实面貌，她本来的计划和目的。她到底拥有多少叫人缅怀的价值呢？说实话我很怀疑。”他的声音里裹带的嘲弄意味过于明显，他所讲述的内容也让柯内莉娅察觉到了不合常理之处。

“影子。”她皱起眉，“按说枢木不该……”

“是啊，影子。灵魂。一个活着的残像，寄居在别人的躯壳里，这之类怪力乱神的事情。你们不知道，大众都不知道，即使我说出去，别人也只会当我是疯了。”鲁路修说。他耸起肩，她猜想他面上是挂着冷笑的。“可是你看，你也知道有那么些特异的乱象是存在的。大部分人不知道自己在与什么为敌，但我想你是清楚的。”他挥摆着手掌，随后明确地比向自己，“我本人走过一趟地狱，也都好端端站在这里了，我声称自己见过亡灵也不是特别奇怪的事吧？”

他顿住了，留给她充分反应的时间。他在暗示一些事，譬如就连死亡都值得商榷，譬如他们的父亲欺瞒人群的部分可能比她以为的更多。对Geass的研究并始于他，昔日的教团势力在帝国内部扩张了多久，有多少人参与其中，他的父亲和母亲——柯内莉娅望着他的后背，忽然感到一阵不寒而栗。然而他没有进一步说明，他略去了所有她并不知晓的细节。“但那不重要了。”他轻描淡写道，“向死去的人追究责任没有很大意义，唯一的作用就是宣泄愤怒——是这个道理吧？”

“不。”柯内莉娅说，垂首看向自己手中所持的武器，“如果你当真死去了，我会多原谅你一些。”

“听上去很温柔。”

“因为我知道对死者进行污名化才是最容易不过的。也许还是托你的福。”

“污名化或洗刷罪名，也都是一代人的事情。”鲁路修说。他晃了晃脑袋，他总算侧过身，斜靠在桌沿上，双眼凝视向墙壁。“你自己都不愿让亲卫得知我的存在，大概也不会放心让帝国方介入对我进行监管。不……你是巴不得阻绝我接触不列颠尼亚的可能性吧？”他低声说，唇角微妙地勾起了，“那么你是来向我寻求什么的，一个承诺？即使我敢将它说出口来，你敢信任我吗？”

“这取决于你的说辞。”柯内莉娅说。她看着他，她残存的、死而复生的血亲。不见得是一切的元凶，但也手染了那么多鲜血，是他而非其他人拥有这样逃离坟墓的机会。这不公平，她想。对任何人而言都不够公平。鲁路修仿佛洞悉了她的想法，脸上挂起一抹讥笑。

“你不会相信我这个弑亲的疯子进行的任何一句自我辩解，承认吧，你只想让我为你陈述事实。你需要有人向你再度确认一遍。”他嘲弄道，“那么好，我讲给你听。”

他将颈首一并后仰，他的目光向上浮游，仍然不看向她一分一毫。他这样做时显得颈线细瘦得近乎脆弱易碎，他的样貌比影像中所印刻的更为苍白。一个死者，一个往日的幽灵具现出来，面容上挂着歪曲笑意，眼睛里沉淀着一片深潭。

“我活着不见得会立即引发动荡，但我死的话一定会。”他略过假设的部分而直接给出论断，“除非你在这里直接将ZERO也一道控制，软禁，或者干脆除去。然后黑色骑士团会内乱，七十二小时内就会启动一级戒备，ZERO的保密人会迅速查清有谁造访过这一带，接踵而至的就是你不想看到的局面——同盟关系破裂，超合众国的盟约失去效力，而你被女皇以叛国罪论定，最后一支还算完整的皇亲势力也会与当权者决裂。不列颠尼亚内部还未平定的动荡会加剧，这一回可能将帝国还未重新稳固的基底直接摧毁。”他的手指伸在空中翻覆着，在拢回掌心后轻笑了一声。“真有趣，这可能恰好是我还天真的时候想要看到的局面。”

“你可真够自信的。”柯内莉娅说。

“你指哪一方面？”鲁路修反问道。

“第一环。”柯内莉娅说，“将你击毙的话必然会惹得外面那一位就地发狂。”

“你也是有骑士的人，皇姐，”鲁路修回答她，“想象一下吧。”

他的说辞让他显得有些无耻，但这偏偏都是事实。她知道的，她全能理解。她目睹了他安抚驯化一只伤兽的过程，她想那已经能说明很多。为此她又感到一抹愤懑难平，这回是惦记起了遥远的死者。她自疲惫中涌起恼意，又不知这是针对于谁的。一个凶手，或是背叛的骑士，这两人互相依存的方式迄今为止都让她感到怪异，想要指摘也无法进行细分。

“如果我能活着走出这扇房门，意味着你得搁置过去的仇恨。”在她分神的时候，鲁路修又开了口。柯内莉娅凝起目光，听他对事实的另一面进行阐释。“你看，仇恨不会消失，永远不会消失，只是有些时候我们需要咬着牙把它埋藏起来。我见过的活例太多了，我自己可能也是其中一员。至于我的骑士，‘我的’ZERO——”他微笑着，眼尾眯起一道狭长阴影，“——过去他可能是真心实意恨我最深的那一个。”

“你想说明什么？”柯内莉娅问他。还是关于那个人，又是关于那个人。她的恼意在墟烬中汇拢了，逐渐编织成虬结的网格。“你想说服我跟他学学，爱你的程度超过憎恨的那一部分吗？”

“我不可能强人所难，是不是？”鲁路修说。

他抬起单手，向空中摊开。他展露笑意的时候，眼尾的阴影中透出一抹锐利。聪明的上位者，能够和修奈泽尔分庭抗衡的家伙，他已经开始撕裂她的防线了。“你说你更容易原谅死者，你有想过其中的动机吗？”他询问她，不待她回答便自顾自继续言语，“如果死亡是不可逆的，它便是一个休止符。过去的只是过去，与它相比你会选择明日，与死者相比你会选择生者。你就是这样的人。”他背向启开的盒盖，他的手指越向肩后。

“但是你会留下一条项链。”他陈述道。

他说你保全它，因为你以为有些东西是需要留存的，比如说你爱过的、敬仰过的人。所以憎恨也会被保留，为你形成复仇的动机。你不会让它上浮，因为你不愿反抗父亲和整个为你铺平道路的帝国。他说柯内莉娅，他笑着唤她，亲爱的、亲爱的姐姐，如同恶魔道破心中横亘不去的阴霾，将它赤裸直白地呈现出来。可是你惦记着，你没有让过往消散，你本质也没有比我高尚太多。他说话时她分明看见死去的女人的影子，那是她未能探明真相的一环，那不是她头一次尝试去追查。他又说但你先前的作为是有意义的，因为那是在上一场战争还不曾结束的时候。

“然而现在你在怀念什么？你在追悼什么？”他的声音骤然变冷，“我们都回不去了，打从潘德拉贡灰飞烟灭的时候起，就再也回不去了。我不会提到那些名字，作为加害者中性质最为恶劣的一个，我甚至没有资格以我的名字去进行悼念。”他收回指尖，扣摁上自己的肩头。他的眼目斜转过来，而她甚至没想起自己应当多提起一分警惕。“战争当中没有人是无辜的。我或者修奈泽尔，放任我们下决议的亲臣，没有来得及阻拦他的你，按下起爆钮的娜娜莉。我们都将斗争扩散到了更广袤的地域里，牵涉进了更多无辜的民众。”过去的暴君沉声道，“你是在对我追责，柯内莉娅，那么我问你，我们当中有谁是真正无罪的？”

“这是诡辩。”柯内莉娅呵斥他。她自觉话语中底气并不充分，而他转过身来，终于完整地与她四目相接。

“这是事实。”他告诉她，他向她剖明这一切，“你分明清楚，而我也有所觉悟。你以为我为什么会情愿让自己在世界巅峰的位置上死去呢？”

他面向她，他挺直背脊。他的眼睛里没有血芒，仿佛鲜血一早都沉淀了、干涸了、碎裂了，唯独剩下枯碑。他的身侧存放着一样遗迹，它的光芒依然温柔璀璨，如同戎装的皇妃，如同树荫下同她笑闹的幼妹，如同接过重担的女皇，她们共享过的潘德拉贡的花园。灰飞烟灭，不复存在。再没有能够相聚笑谈的场合了，再没有另一片那样的花园了。归来的死者与余下的生者互相对峙着，硝烟从阴影中渐起。

“我是个控制狂，我自大到连死亡都要一并安排，我当然情愿维护我本来想让你们去缔造的秩序，而不是去帮助打乱这些布局的势力，更不可能在谢幕之后还自己走回到台前去。可是我不打算以此为由来说服你。”鲁路修说。他摊开手臂，他暴露自己的颈首、咽喉和胸膛。“如果你坚持认为应该在我引发更大的乱子之前就将我重新送进坟墓，那就动手吧，对我开枪吧。”他淡然道，“反正我死过一次了，我也不畏惧再来第二回。”

柯内莉娅眯起双眼，她看见魂灵的虚影，往日留存的笑貌。她的手掌颤抖着，她的小臂慢慢抬起。她的指尖安静地攀上扳机。

她看见他笑了。他已经知道了答案。

 

男人静候在门外，后腰倚靠在长沙发的背侧。

他在调整呼吸，迫使自己平静下来。他不知道那两人会如何交锋，他贸然介入其中的话大抵并不会起到任何积极作用。房屋外的包围圈令他烦躁不安，若不是鲁路修还没有进行表态，他已经该着手联系临近的黑色骑士团部署了。希望不至于真的发展到交火的程度，那样的话这栋房子大概会被毁掉一半。他一边思索要不要跟卡莲进行连线，或者暗中找人将装甲骑调配到附近，又冒出一股对这居所本身的不舍。在这么长时间以后，这地方终于有那么一点像是寻常的家了。

他在忧虑中沉浸了片刻便回过神来，为自己的伤感而惊讶不已。就在这时他听见枪响，他猛然弹起腰弓，双手握枪对往封闭的房门。没有下一步响动，没有接踵而至的混乱突袭。他的思考能力像是停滞了，他的胸口窒闷似有人狠狠攥紧了他的心脏，下一秒就会整个儿捏得粉碎。他等待的半分钟里像是漫长的一个世纪，终于房门再度打开了，迈步走出来的是柯内莉娅，她单手握着枪，另一只手当着他的面将通讯器摘离耳际。

“——什……？！”

“他没事。一根头发都没伤到。”柯内莉娅说，面上表情并不算好看，“我真讨厌那一类装腔作势的说话方式。”

男人瞪着她的身影，她的神态举止，想辨识她是否有说谎的可能。他的呼吸还没恢复顺畅，他的一线理智告诉他这时候的欺骗之举是毫无意义的。他没有放下枪，柯内莉娅倒是蓦然哈哈一笑，将手中武器收回到枪套里。“别再瞪我了，ZERO大人。”她耸肩道，“我可不打算跟你们撕破脸。女皇陛下怪罪下来的话，多半也不会向着我。”

她稍一停顿，然后不咸不淡地道了歉，态度算不得太好，可也算走了个形式。之后她朝着门厅的方向去了，随着门板“砰”的一声响，余下的人当即丢下枪支，三步并两步地迈向先前用作谈话的房间。鲁路修站在那里，靠在桌沿，抬目向他微笑，看上去着实安然无恙。没有醒目伤痕，没有淌落的血迹。

他在那人身前刹停，差些径直撞上那具身躯。鲁路修抬手搭上他的肩头，轻拍着安抚他的情绪。男人低头喘息着，在近前暖热的体温的辐散下渐渐能够缓过气来，恢复了平稳呼吸的能力。这就好了，他想。武力冒犯也好，盟约危机也罢，别的任何事都不值一提了。

“你们和解了？”他低声询问。

“不，她大概永远也不会原谅我。”鲁路修说，伴着一抹怅惘，“她可能会恨我直至我再度死去的时候，然而至少现在，我活着比死了要更有益。”

男人在平息下来之后才转首顾望，留意到一旁摆放的物件。盒盖开启了，里头的东西却不复旧貌。原先精工打磨的宝石破碎了，残片从底托中散落出来，铺洒在衬面上，迸射到桌沿边。他注视着这副损毁的景象，意识到先前那声枪响的含义。鲁路修的手掌从他肩头滑下，一侧指尖从锋锐碎屑中捻起一粒。那一粒残片在他手指间析出美丽光彩，微小而脆弱。

“你看，不止你我，人们总是会做这样的选择题的。”他轻声说，“我们是含着金汤匙出生的一辈人，那也成为了我们的负担。我们打小就被教导不能以自己的好恶为绝对基准来行事，那会被认为是孩子气的、不成熟的，无法担当一个好的领导者。所以我们能够意气用事的机会那么有限，一旦冲动就会付出相应的代价。”他反复观摩了一番，又随手将碎片抛下。他用掂量过锋锐物件的指腹触抚聆听之人的脸颊，温柔地在颧骨和边颌上摩挲。“就比如说，现在她想杀死我的话，她会就这样毁掉你的。”他低语道，指尖描摹听令者的面廓，态度笃定如一早便掌控了全局，“可是你不能。她不能。你有你自己的位置了，就在那张面具底下。英雄不能轻易死去，你得好好活着才行。”

朱雀茫然地点了点头。他看见鲁路修笑了，那笑容向自己靠近，印在自己眼中，轻缓柔软地贴上嘴唇。他困窘地接受着这个亲吻，一次又一次摩挲过唇齿间隙，如同在加深一个烙印，逐次注入更多潜藏着的属于那个人的意志。他感受着这令人战栗的热度，陈述着愿望、指令与生命本身，一丝一缕沉淀到自己的身躯里，将一早被撕碎的、残破的心念悄然聚拢，塑造成某个人期许的模样。他本该感到抗拒的，然而他安静承接着，尝试给出正常的回应，并没有后退一步。

截至这一次亲吻结束时，他看见鲁路修的眼睛里呈出几分满意。他们论定生存依凭的方式，阐述爱情的方式，本质都是一般歪曲的。他知晓这点，他没有提出异议。言令之人从他的唇角错开，搂抱住他的肩背，越过他的肩头向他身后望去。那里空无一人，他知道对方所凝视的是虚空之外的景象，一个或许不甚美好的未来规划，书写着他们没能摆脱的战争、杀戮和血腥。

“童话时间结束了。”他听见低沉耳语，“现在，该开始更残酷的部分了。”


End file.
